A Candle for the Future
by silverserpent08
Summary: Voice like steel sounded, “I am pulling rank Agent Yuy. You will be Wufei’s body guard. You will do whatever Wufei requests. If he says ‘Jump’. You say ‘how high?’ and then complete the requested task. Do I make myself clear?” 1x5 eventually, yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Ok people this is a test run of this fic. We shall see where it me if your interested or even like it or don't like it's beginning...

I re-worked it because of poor grammar and should have the next chapter out next week!

* * *

A Candle for the Future - Chapter1

* * *

The first time hearing his voice it was commanding; informing the Gundam pilots of the terrifying mistake made at New Edwards base. It echoed over the coms informing us that we, no… I, destroyed the shuttle that belonged to that of the peace doves. Stunned at the mission failure, I noted that he and another pilot took off after the Oz leader Trieze. That was the first time hearing that voice and it stayed in mind constantly.

The first time actually seeing him was when Quatre had organized a rendezvous at one of his homes as a safe house. All of the Gundams had been in the hanger already when he arrived. He walked into the house and all of us watched. He nodded to Trowa first, as a greeting; they had spent some time together earlier in the war. The soothing powerful voice, which had burned to memory since the first time hearing it, filled the quite room, "My name is Chang Wufei."

Duo went about talking non-stop doing introductions to the rest of the group. The new round of introductions only needed partial attention as that information had already been retained.

Wufei Chang was small and compact in frame, but had somewhat delicate masculine features. His skin had a darker tanned complexion and his eyes and hair... that is what initially caught my attention. Black. Sleek black hair and a searching intelligent gaze that could turn deadly in an instant and set my nerves on fire the first time I was its target. They reminded me of volcanic glass, although I had only seen pictures of the substance.

Through the week long period of remaining in close quarters one learned the man's habits. Learned his sense of morals and justice, his routine of rising early to hone his body and perfect his already deadly martial arts skills. His sense of pride and honor were nothing I have ever encountered before when learning the social habits of other people. It was fascinating. He was a rarity my attention held on to, because he was pure Chinese.

This was what most fascinating about the man. The fact that he appeared to have such a solid linear decent of one heritage, for it is a rarity of this time period. So many examples of the mixing that had occurred; I am of Japanese decent with blue eyes and brown hair. Quatre is an Arabian, but with blonde hair and blue eyes. Sally Poe is of Chinese decent and she has blonde hair and blue eyes. The cultures had mixed all over the world and it was rare to find someone from such obviously pure blood lines.

It was truly fascinating, his pure devotion to the traditions of his culture, whether done consciously or unconsciously. From his mannerisms to his clothing, he was an anomaly that I never encountered before. Even as a pure blood he was obviously raised with an air of aristocracy around him as his grace seemed completely natural.

I watched him discreetly over the week, when not devoting myself to my Gundam or mission details. Wufei had already been determined to be an excellent pilot due to his outstanding assault record. Other then the facts though, watching him do his exercises one morning... the true meaning of the word escapes me...if I were to call him and his ideals one word… the only word that came to mind that seemed suited was... Beautiful.

Stumped by my own word choice, an online dictionary was quickly consulted to find that it stated ' 1. Having qualities that delight the senses, especially the sense of sight. 2. Excellent; wonderful'.

I do not know if that was my intent when the word came to mind, but that is what I thought after meeting and observing him. The other pilots appeared to be just as fascinated by him and though we lived under the same roof he was somewhat distant, quite similar to my actions. Although, he did smile at some of Duo's jokes and calmly input his thoughts in conversations and mission detailing. Duo had put it once, 'Wufei was a prime candidate for a boyfriend that you would want to have around forever. Definitely a keeper.' Although Wufei's comments could be somewhat harsh, perhaps it was a mechanism to prevent those he wanted to protect from getting hurt. Calling Sally weak to her face repeatedly may have been an attempt to get her out of harms way. I don't know. I'm definitely no expert on relationships friendly or otherwise.

Later we attended several missions together and worked with the other pilots as well. Once again he was dedicated with relentless determination to his cause. The end of the war came went and it was a while before seeing Wufei again.

In the following war incident, he had switched sides. Even so I still retained great respect for him and his motives. He questioned the new peace and was the only one of us who dared too. Wufei's overall intelligence and ability to analyze situations is high. That is probably why he stopped fighting in the end. While it may not have been his intent, Wufei helped the people of the earth realize they had to stand together in order to prevent the peace from deteriorating beyond their control and for a new war to break out.

Wufei joined the Preventers shortly afterward. As did I. He and I worked on countless cases together but we found that our ability to go after the real criminals and rebel factions was hindered. Hindered from the fear of possible military control by the Preventers organization. Hindered by the laws and policies that had been implemented to stop us from completing our tasks and missions.

The ESUN had established the Preventers under some extremely prohibitive laws. The first and foremost was the policy that required the Preventers to go to a panel weekly with a report on all the missions that would be commenced and were in progress as well as the results of each mission. Each mission could not be started out without express consent by the panel. We soon found that major missions regarding large rebel groups somehow mysteriously the mission would be delayed for clearance for three or four days, or the confirmed head quarters would vanish despite the fact that it had been there five hours ago.

The only plausible response to this problematic situation was that there were politicians on the panel that were in league with the rebels. There was no other explanation as to why this happened so frequently and only when a mission was about to begin and needed approval.

One time though, it became exceedingly dangerous.

The same thing had happened, a major threat was going to be reduced by ourselves and once again it was delayed. Wufei and I were assigned to the case so three days later we went ahead with the mission of entering, taking prisoners, and destroying any weaponry we found. We had already been expecting them to have left as that followed the usual trend. Instead it was a trap.

Wufei was furious. We killed three guys on the way out. Wufei ended up having a bullet through his right arm and myself, a concussion though I was more concerned for Wufei as it appeared to be bleeding more then a usual bullet wound.

It was back at the Preventers medical facilities that he said something that once again shocked me and broke almost every idea I had about the man's dedication to his ideals.

"I'm done."

I remember I tilted my head for further explanation. "I'm quitting the Preventers. What we do is meaningless. We're nothing but pawns and peace will not remain even if we are here." The strong person I had known him to be seemed to have dissolved. Sally and Une put up quite a show attempting to convince him otherwise, but he wouldn't have it. He left and I knew that my job would be even less an enjoyable and even more of a necessity in this post-war period. It had been less then four months and the peace was going to dissolve rapidly from there.

I did not visit him in the time after he left. It was strange and his absence did leave me felling rather...dissatisfied. He, after all, was the one person interesting and had intriguing enough to examine closely. I was partnered with him for three months and even that was the longest relations I had with an individual uninterrupted.

The next time seeing Wufei was in the news networks two months later, and his actions did not seem anything like what the proud sophisticated warrior would do. He had forgotten his old self.

Wufei was heir to the Dragon Clan fortune and all land holdings, company ownership and titles that went with it. There was a rather large branch of the company already established by the time he had arrived two months ago.

The company was named Dragon Clan Industries or DCI, which made sense considering it belonged to the Dragon Clan. After the two long months where Wufei had been away from the Preventers, his company was making the news as he had finally stepped up into the position as CEO of DCI. He had rightful ownership of the company instantly, unlike Quatre who not only was involved as a minor player on the ESUN board, but was currently fighting those who had been caring for the company, between the time of his fathers death and his return to the position, for total control of the WEI economic empire.

Wufei was making the news because not only was he stepping into a high position that was already ranked in the top ten largest and most economically powerful corporations, WEI of course being the top, but because he was making a series of acquisitions and take-overs rapidly. Yet there was little linking between each company that was bought, the seemed to be from random fields. Critics at the time thought this to be rash behavior and the death of the company.

Regardless of his actions as CEO, he was now a political player to contend with. His contacts were obvious and influential immediately. Relena was often stopping in and having meetings with him regularly and Quatre despite his slight troubles that occupied his time with his own empire appeared to be making regular meetings with Wufei as well.

The strangest meeting though, was not one that was announced to the media or public. In fact it was doubtful that anyone knew about the meeting other then me and Sally as she was the one who told me about it. The day before he announced his stepping in as CEO of his cooperation he had had a meeting with Lady Une, head of the Preventers.

Either way I was beginning to be somewhat disappointed with the person that I would see in the papers and on the news. He was different in a way that couldn't be pinpointed. He still had the proud front, but to me he appeared always disgusted with something...always contemplating. It was not obvious in his face but it was his stance informed me. I regard him slightly as a lost cause as all his ideals and un-materialistic nature suddenly appeared to have vaporized.

A month and a half after Wufei's entrance as the CEO I found out from Sally that not only was his company booming, fifth in the rankings, Wufei was the figure head of a traditionalist movement in the Asia Sector of Earth Sphere. I ran a search on him online and found a full length photo of him, rather then a suit like he wore as the CEO of his company, in old traditional Chinese clothes. It was an excellent shot of him, though the small smile on his face seemed fake, though I only had seen him smile a few times in the past so maybe I was wrong. Maybe the previous ones were fake and this was his true persona.

Not only was he now proving to be materialistic, he lacked the fire he use to have in his eyes and he was becoming an idol or model of some sort. His looks allowed him such a position; Sally would not have fit the traditionalist movement with her light hair and eyes. It did not matter to me that he was popular and that the people had an icon to guide them in their actions and everyday life.

As far as I was concerns the old Wufei was dead and all that remained was the memory of his voice as he yelled at us and the first times I worked with him. He was a fool to work that sort of job to give up on the Preventers, the only organization that seemed to want to protect the peace, while sharks like himself bred hatred and discontent among the poor people in the devastated areas of the world. He left my mind, and was now nonexistent.

Then something happened that I did not expect. Une called me into her office and ordered me to sit down. I sat. What could she possibly want when none of our mission plans had been cleared by the panel yet? The panel was even going to run their monthly raid of the Preventer office to see if they could find cases that were being hidden from them. It was procedure. Even Une couldn't fight the new laws that were so restrictive.

She sat at her desk with her fingertips touching each other and stared at me. I simply stared back silent as usual. She sighed and then spoke, "I'm sending you on a minor mission. There is no militaristic action so I don't need approval by the panel." I nodded for her to proceed. "You will be a bodyguard for Wufei Chang for as long as necessary."

I frowned at her, glaring slightly. It didn't matter how long he had been from his last battle, "He's a Gundam Pilot he does not need a bodyguard." Simply stating facts should be fine.

She looked distressed slightly, "Chang will explain everything. We will owe him everything and need to provide him with anything necessary and you, Heero Yuy, are necessary and expendable at the moment as we have no missions that are worth you skill and capability."

"I could be forming new mission plans or going on intel missions, Lady Une." Wufei did not need anything from us. He had his empire. There was no need for more underlings.

Une frowned and glared. "This is unlike you Yuy. Usually you simply accept what I give you." I shifted in my seat. It was unlike me.

Voice like steel sounded, "I am pulling rank Agent Yuy. You will be Wufei's body guard. You will do whatever Wufei requests. If he says 'Jump'. You say 'how high?' and then complete the requested task. Do I make myself clear?"

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Well, I hope you enjoyed it! Review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey!

Thanks for the reviews so far! I hope this chapter is just as interesting... Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 02

* * *

Heero was on a jet the next day with limited belongings packed. The rest of his stuff and apartment was being stored through the Preventers; Une said she would take care of it. It was a strange mission and to even call it a mission was rather unbelievable. To be a bodyguard for an ex-Gundam Pilot? To listen and complete all the tasks that Wufei set? That was all the detail Une would give and this so called 'mission' would last until Heero was no longer needed. Great. Just wait around to grow completely useless rotting away in a politician's paradise.

Heero hated being a bodyguard for Relena. If anything this would be less boring because Wufei was not as high profile plus he could protect himself, even IF someone decided to take a cheap shot at him.

The plane began its descent and Heero leaned back and closed his eyes. It was always slightly disturbing when one was not flying the plane as it felt so unstable to be one of the passengers. He should just teach the stupid people how to fly as shuttle properly. Once on the ground and at the gate everyone got up in the mad rush to remove their luggage from the overhead compartments as usual. Heero just sat there waiting for the plane to clear of people.

Getting up, he exited the plane carrying a small duffle. The rest that was not being stored was to be shipped over, not that there was much. Exiting the ramp, Wufei was standing there dressed in an expensive black suit. There were two men beside him; he already had all the security he needed. Wufei nodded in lieu of a greeting and Heero nodded back. Despite being in Beijing's main shuttle port he was still fascinating and unusual; his features still elegant with the sleek black hair and black eyes, that set him apart from the crowd.

Wufei turned and Heero followed him out of the airport followed closely by his security guards and entered a limousine. Once again the notion that Wufei had simply turned into a materialistic person with no signs of honor or justice flew to mind. Evidence was mounting, the limousine, the suit, and probably a large mansion by predictions. Just shut the old war memories away. They were not part of this mission.

Wufei entered first and there was a boy inside sitting next to Wufei. The door was shut behind Heero as he sat across from the two. The small boy was glaring at Heero and sitting very close to Wufei. He looked similar to Wufei. He had black hair though his was short and spiked using gel on top. His eyes were an ordinary brown, not the black that Wufei had. The boy had a yellowish tone to his skin that made him look slightly malnourished and he was extremely skinny.

Wufei put a hand on his knee and smiled slightly at the boy, who looked up at him. "This is my friend Heero Yuy; he will be acting as my bodyguard."

The child looked away from Wufei glaring at Heero, "But why? You already have security and he doesn't look that friendly."

Wufei's voice took a slightly strict tone, "Jian. Be kind to our guest. I have my reasons and this does not mean I have to explain them to you." Wufei looked up at Heero his dark gaze holding his attention, "This is Jian-min Chang. I adopted him. He was a war orphan; we believe he is about twelve. Not quite sure though."

Heero frowned; "You adopted a kid?" they were not even adults yet, a fact his major critics had pointed out when he first became the CEO of the company.

"I need an heir, so I found him and I am raising and teaching him." Wufei sighed and leaned back into the seat placing his hand on Jian's head in an almost comforting gesture.

"Why don't you simply marry and produce one?" Jian glared full blast at Heero for that comment.

"It won't happen." Wufei looked out the window as the vehicle continued to move and it was silent for the rest of the trip with Wufei staring out the window and Jian glaring and patting Wufei's leg.

* * *

The small convoy of Wufei's limousine and two security vehicles pulled into a long driveway. Wufei's home was a mansion that roughly the size of one of Quatre's medium sized homes. Still it was rather large and, in general, mansions of that size were a waste of space as half the rooms were rarely used. The acres of yard proved to have well kept landscaping and the exterior walls were white stucco with no apparent dirt on them. Maintenance costs must have been a fortune.

Heero paused when he got out of the car looking up at the pristine mansion with not so obvious, strategically placed security monitoring equipment. The place appeared to be more wired then some prison blocks he had stayed in during the war. Home for however long the 'mission' was extended. At least it appeared to be secure.

Upon entering the mansion behind Wufei no one attempted to stop Heero. Apparently the security staff had already been notified about the new living situation. Wufei might have alerted them to Heero's habits as well as no one offered to take his duffle when he entered the marble-laid front entrance.

The main hall proved to be large and elaborate, and there were several other rooms that they passed-by leading off the open air entrance hall. They walked through a large ballroom type room that was probably used for functions and large celebrations. The decorations were extremely elaborate and with hints of Chinese patterns in random areas. It was an ornate and useless space.

Through the large double doors on the left there was a large spiral staircase. Wufei nodded at it, "Your bedroom will be across from mine. I'll show you where it is later tonight." Heero nodded in assent. Jian ran up the stairs, presumably towards his room. Passing the staircase, the kitchen in sight Heero started heading towards it presuming they were going on a grand tour of the place.

Instead Wufei turned left down a windowless corridor. Heero stopped abruptly and turned to follow. At the very end of the hall were they were facing two large oak doors.

Wufei opened the door and they were faced large steel doors with a pad for entry next to it. High security zone. He nodded to Heero who placed his hand on it. The pad scanned and identified, before asking for a voice match up. "Heero Yuy." The doors opened and behind it was another long hall.

Following Wufei down the corridor, he pointed to a room on the left. News feeds were running on every TV as well as several printers that which appeared to be continuously printing. Walking in, Heero picked up the top sheet and noted it was the cover of a magazine with Wufei's picture on the front stating in big bold letters, 'ESUN's Most Desirable Bachelors.' Frowning, he put it down. Why did people care about that kind of thing? "This room obtains and prints out or records any information that is stated about myself in the media or on the internet." Wufei stated, tone causing him to sound as if he truly didn't care. That didn't seem to fit into his new persona.

Exiting the room and he pointed out all the other rooms off the hallway. This was where Wufei ran his business from. He isolated himself completely. But why did he need to do so when he appeared to not be working on anything of great secrecy? "You are the only one who has access to these facilities other then myself."

They finally entered an area that had cement flooring and computer panels covering the walls. "This is where you will conduct most of your missions for me, or at least the planning stages." He hit some buttons on one of the panels. "This will give you blueprints of the entire mansion as well as retrieve any blueprint of building you might need." The screen popped up a layout of his home. Heero began memorizing it from where he stood in the middle of the room.

He pointed to a room to the right, "That is the weapons locker, as well as any other equipment you may need is stored there. Directly behind you is a room that you can use when you feel you need the exercise. It has special features that require it to be removed from the main gym in the other wing of the house." Heero raised an eyebrow at that. Must have looked slightly curious because Wufei smiled slightly; one from the war, sly and cunning. Heero felt…. confused.

He turned to leave and Heero followed, but noted another scan-pad that was in the corner. Walking over and he placed his hand on it. The scan completed and large read letters showed up on the screen, ACCESS DENIED. Heero frowned and felt Wufei's eyes on him and turned to follow Wufei out. Exiting the large steel doors, they began heading towards the main area. It was still nagging in mind.

"What was the pad access to?"

"It's none of your concern." his neutral tone betrayed nothing. It appeared his old comrade held onto some aspects of his formal self from the war. The mask was still impenetrable when he needed it to be. Heero used to be able to read Wufei like a book, with or without the mask. His ability to hide was…frustrating.

"Are you hungry? I believe the cooking staff will have made something even though I told them not to worry about it."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Well, That's it for now! I hope it was decent and up to standards... Reviews are welcomed!

-Silverserpent


	3. Chapter 3

Hello people! I'm very sorry for the long wait. My muses decided to go on vacation. But alas! They haver returned. I hope you enjoy this most recent installment.

* * *

Ch 03

* * *

Blue eyes opened to the calming beige quarters that existed as a guest room; the clock on the wall read seven am. Getting up, he went into the private bathroom off his bedroom and stepped into the large glass shower. The hot spray hit his skin and he was instantly thinking about what he was to do today.

Heero had been in the mansion for eight days and still did not know what he was doing there. Wufei had not completed any large maneuvers; no death threats had come from the mail as Heero had asked the man, Cong Lei. He was in charge of the security of the mansion. So it was on the second day that Heero began rewiring the security up to the usual wartime, Gundam safe-house standards.

Cong seemed to be at first reluctant to completely renovate the security systems, until Wufei had a word with him. Then he simply observed Heero and learned new procedures and passwords and codes that were necessary to enter and leave the complex. Wufei's only comment to Heero was to keep surveillances as discrete as possible due to the high profiled associates he worked with within the mansion.

Yesterday was his first day free as the security modifications had been finished on day six. Entering the corridor that was locked off from the rest of the house, Heero went to the media room. No major plans had been announced about the company or Wufei. He continued to be the icon of the traditionalist movement. There was a clean chart on the wall that had the each week written on and a graph that was escalating slowly. It appeared to be a chart that was denoting the growth of his popular support. There were a series of different colored stars along the higher percentage marks on the graph, which was slightly puzzling. The chart was fifteen percent off from the next mark.

Wandering down further, Heero found Wufei working at a desk, typing furiously on his computer. Dark eyes glanced up quickly as he entered the room and nodded in acknowledgment. Looking over his shoulder at what he was typing displayed that his company was going to complete another major acquisition. He already owned a large quantity of construction companies and it now appeared he was entering into the salvage aspect of the world market. One that was still highly prosperous because of the war. The world still needed to have a lot of cleaning up to be done to it. Only major cities were being focused on so far. That was little help to the poorer populace of the world. The ones who truly needed the help.

The typing stopped and Wufei was glancing over the text he just completed, "I will be announcing a major plan three days from now. Then a week and a half later I will be holding a benefit within this estate. Several high society people will be attending and it is for building schools, orphanages, and hospitals across the Asia Sector. Most of the planning will be devoted only to the Asia Sector of the ESUN."

"What should I be doing?" Wufei was indeed only working to raise his popular support in this sector. Wufei knew, possibly better then others that, the world as a whole had other sectors that were devastated by the war. Not just suffering. That knowledge didn't reach Hero's face, containing the glare he wished to distribute.

"Whatever you feel like at the moment. I will have several people be coming in and out of the mansion in the next couple of days, don't be alarmed." Finished with talking he turned back to his work, effectively dismissing the other man's presence. "Oh and you are not yet my bodyguard. When you are introduced I will introduce you as a security consultant."

Heero turned away sharply and headed towards the end of the corridor. Downloading the personnel files of Wufei's company, he began memorizing the faces and names of each manager and advisor to Wufei. If they were coming in, might as well begin knowing who they were.

So that led to today. He stepped out of his expensively furnished room and looked down the hall at the large oak doors that lead into Wufei's room. He had yet to even venture there. Wufei had refused any security cameras or surveillance equipment placed in his room. From the stairwell to his left Heero heard the thundering, rapid feat coming up the stairs of Jian-min. The boy paused when he came around the corner and glared at Heero, and headed directly to his own room which was closer to the stairwell. He paused at his door and stuck his tongue out at Heero before he escaped into his room.

Well that kid was rather…irritating. Shrugging Heero left his room and proceeded down to the kitchen to start his morning.

Several of the people that came in were Wufei's advisors and managers of various projects. Heero had gone over the various companies that he had acquired and had ownership over. Several had obvious uses and applications to projects that he was going to complete and had bid for or offered assistance with, such as the construction and salvage companies. Other companies had no relationship that could be seen. One was a massive chain of high priced restaurants, that were just barely breaking even at the moment and he had simply purchased and then left alone. There were several other examples of the same thing; textile mills, jewelry companies, bank branches. He even bought a junkyard and storage company. None of those companies had been altered much, whether they were making a profit or loosing it. It was beyond strange…almost like he was purchasing companies on a whim.

One thing that was notable was a huge number of people who were on lists for training, none of which who were being paid yet. It didn't matter at the moment, considering the unemployment rate was at a record high in the history of the Asia Sector of fifty-eight percent, as long as they were being trained for a job, they were going to be given a job eventually.

The reason for such high unemployment was logical. The war lasted in one form or another for years. All the manpower was devoted to this, there were need for soldiers. The soldiers needed weapons, clothes, mobile suits, bases, food, mined resources. All of which need employment of millions possibly billons of people to sustain them. For every person devoted to one of those areas, there was another person taken from their home. Businesses closed down in the cities that weren't near bases due to lack of consumerism and high taxes to support the wars. Economic devastation was not a surprising outcome. Then the war ended. People didn't have enough money to start businesses again, as those who were working in the war had no money to purchase from them. The only ones that continued to prosper were those who had been rich before hand and those who were near the bases.

The world was a mess right now. Wufei appeared to be making the most of it and profiting from it at the same time. The Asia Sector was not nearly as bad as the other areas of the earth sphere. It was simply confusing. If he was truly doing this simply to help the world, he would be helping all over.

* * *

That evening there was a knock at his door two minutes after Heero finished showering. "Come in." Gun was still of course in reach. Wufei stepped through the door and nodded in greeting. Heero simply stared at him. He was bored. Wufei knew it. Why did he even need a bodyguard that wasn't doing anything?

Wufei sighed, "You're getting anxious."

Wufei knew Heero was. Heero knew he was. "Hn." Heero went back to toweling his hair.

"In two days I will be announcing a major plan for my company." He paused glancing around the clean room. No sign of distaste or like for the elaborately decorated guest quarters. "Before that evening, I need your assistance."

Heero stopped towel drying the mop of brown hair and looked up. There was actually going to be something to do?

"I need you to plan, execute and succeed at the first of several missions I am going to give you. The time allotted is thirty-six hours. I'll give you mission details tomorrow morning."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

I really really hoped you liked it! It was short I know. Reviews are craved like an umbrella in a monsoon!

Toodles,

Silverserpent


	4. Chapter 4

Hello, sorry for the last cliffhanger and the long delay. this story is getting a little on the complex side and I am having less and less time to wirte. Damn. Anyways I hope you like this chapter. The reviews are excellent so please keep them comming! Now on with the fic!

* * *

Ch 04

* * *

Heero skipped breakfast that morning, waiting for Wufei in the large bay area of the computer room down the locked corridor. Wufei seemed to be taking the idea that there was a mission to complete in thirty-six hours rather lightly considering he still had not given the details to the mission and it was already eight in the morning.

Heero was discreetly searching the room for any signs of my next mission, when the clicks and hiss of the massive locks on the steal doors sounded from back in the hallway. Wufei would be here in thirty seconds.

Turning and facing the door Heero once again noticed the pad that refused him access the first day. He still didn't know what it did. The urge had arisen several times in the last week to hook the laptop up to it and hack into it to see what would occur. Good thing he was capable of restraint.

"Morning Heero." Wufei had his hair tied back in the customary ponytail, dressed in his old white war time garb. Heero nodded in lieu of a greeting as he stepped towards the consul. Hitting several keys a photograph came up. An older man, black-brown hair with grey beginning to streak through. His eyes were brown and he looked rather…deceptive in appearance. "This is Ambassador Chao of the Asia Sector to the ESUN board. He will be out dinning through the city tonight in three locations. Intelligence leads to inform me that one will be with his wife; one will appear to be a business meeting, and the other meeting with another women. You will be tracking his movements tonight and photographing him for any illicit behavior."

Wufei was pulling up maps and lay outs of the restaurant as well as blueprints for the buildings surrounding the restaurants. One of the restaurants happened to be the chain that he owned. Watching the blueprints scan over the screen and Heero spoke up. "So you want me to get blackmail material about him?"

"Precisely." Wufei nodded at the screen "These will be the three locations where he will be dinning. I suggest you start earlier than their reservation times to observe his movements before and after. You are to continue observing him until morning. By which time you will bring your surveillance films directly to me." Heero's attention was focused on the screen. Can't believe Wufei would sink this low to enhance his position within society. "Heero look at me."

Heero met black orbs staring at him emotionlessly. "Your success in this mission is vital to the formation of your next mission as well as my overall plan and the future of the peace."

While all actions indicated did not seem to be directing towards the peace of the world something in his eyes caused Heero to nod without hesitance. "I accept the mission."

He nodded and a slight fire lit in his eyes, the old one. "Remember. You must not be seen whatsoever. I will consider this mission to be a failure if you are and all information you gather to be void."

"I understand." At least the stealth would make it slightly challenging.

* * *

Heero had been planning the mission movements for that evening when Wufei walked in again, "Have you taken a break?" He shook his head and continued working out positions for viewing that night's dealings from the blue prints of the city. Wufei walked passed and unlocked the weapons and equipment storage. HE quickly walked into the room.

After about ten minutes he walked out and relocked the weapons room, carrying a silver case. "What time will you be leaving at?"

"Around five pm." He nodded after looking at what had been worked on all morning. "I will be out tonight as well. Good luck on your mission." Another nod of assent and he left. Once the outer doors had been shut Heero entered the weapons locker. After memorizing the inventory that was in the room earlier, two pistols were missing as well as a set of lock-picks and a climbing rope after Wufei had left the weapons locker.

Where was Wufei planning on heading out? Heero was being sent on a mission to get blackmail material and Wufei was out with guns and small job infiltration equipment. His work seemed to be much more involved and more tasteful then the operations that Heero was going to do.

That guy obviously still enjoyed the action. Why the hell did he leave the Preventers in the first place? It didn't matter anyways; Wufei probably changed too much to go back and still enjoy it now.

* * *

That night had Heero sitting on a bench in a park that was across from the first of the two restaurants, taking some photos with the telephoto lens so there would be quite a distance so as not to be observed. The older woman who sat across from the ambassador was somewhat plump and wore and extensive amount of fine jewelry. His wife.

The dinner appeared to be quite, as if there was nothing to speak about between the married couple. The park where Heero stationed himself was just as boring. He had purposely broken the light over that particular bench earlier so that no one would see him sitting there at this time of night. It was doubtful that anyone was even going to be walking at this time in the park.

With those photos taken he simply packed up the camera equipment and began taking the roundabout pre-mapped path to the next location. It was going to take a minute to set up once he arrived at the planned position for the stake out. The alleys were small and unused in the early evening. Although the devastation from the war was extreme it was quite obvious the police were being paid to keep the poor and homeless away from the city center.

The office building that had been selected had minimal security and was easy enough to break into without alerting anyone through the rather poorly set up security system. Moving towards the east side on the second floor Heero pulled a chair from a cubicle and sat to wait. This restaurant, for the business meeting that Ambassador Chao had reservations for, was one in the chain that Wufei had purchased earlier when he was completing his business acquisitions.

Wufei's controlling of the restaurant chain had been a very quiet affair. There was no press release and the man who had previously owned it seemed to have disappeared entirely. His ownership of the restaurant probably the reason Wufei had the information that Ambassador Chao was going to show up in the first place. It all appeared to be a rather fishy way to conduct business.

Although Heero had no qualms about obtaining the blackmail information on the ambassador as it was a mission, it was still rather hard to believe that Wufei would allow himself to sink to such levels in order to conduct business. His morals still seemed to have evaporated from his being, but at the same time it appeared that certain war time quirks still remained.

The morning exercises. The running off on some mission that was probably much more challenging then the one Heero was completing. The very rare fire in his eyes or a cunning smirk. It was disappointing to see his transformation though.

Outside a limousine pulled up to the curb, the camera rose clicked several times in succession as a very plump man in his mid-forties exited the vehicle and shook hands with the ambassador. They entered the restaurant and were escorted to a table by the windows as their reservation had stated.

They were later joined by several more men, all in suits. They appeared to be having very intense discussions with the ambassador. Heero looked through the lens, observing intensely. There. A thick manila envelop was passed from a thin, but well muscled blonde man sitting across from him. The ambassador took the envelope pulled out some large bills and placed the envelope in his jacket. The camera clicked in rapid succession.

Throughout the dinner several pictures were taken of each man sitting around the table from different viewpoints. The meal seemed much more lively and joking. Unlike the previous one with his wife.

Considering Heero got as much as he thought was necessary, he returned the chair to the desk and picked up the phone. Dialing the local hotel branch that Quatre owned a man's voice came on the line, "Hello and thank you for calling this evening. How may I help you?"

Change the voice slightly, "Hello. I'm Ambassador Chao's assistant. Ambassador Chao was asking me to check if the room was ready yet?"

There was a pause, "Yes sir, the Presidential suite is indeed ready for the Ambassador."

"Thank you very much." Heero hung up quickly. The blue prints of the hotel were running through his head along with the neighboring buildings. The roof top of the skyscraper next door would be ideal. So once again the equipment was packed and he headed out of the office, being careful to leave no trace.

The skyscraper had slightly better security then the office building, but not by much and was rather easy to bypass considering that once entering the emergency staircase there were no cameras or surveillance devices what so ever.

Making sure there was a clear shot of the room so there would be no need for relocation in the middle of the mission, Heero waited.

Like clockwork the Ambassador arrived with a girl in tow. Young, probably mid-twenties, brunette. As Heero began shooting the scene he mentally congratulated himself. At least Wufei would see this as a mission successful, if he was going for the blackmail material.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed, Reviews are craved... like something that's reall really craved...( I can't think right now).

-Silverserpent


	5. Chapter 5

Hello! I am SOOO Very sorry it has taken so long. I appreciate all reviews and encouragements I recieved to get back to writing. I have been having issues recently that will hopefully be resolved soon. So with that I hope to be writing more and quicker in the near future. Happy Holidays to you all. I hope you enjoy this chapter. On witht hte fic:

* * *

Ch 05

* * *

"Where is Wufei, Jian?"

He glared at me, "Why should I tell you?" He stuck his tongue out and ran from the room. The kid was still mildly irritating despite the fact that encounters with him were rare. Walking through the kitchen, glancing out the large bay windows.. ahh, there he is.

Heero slowly walked towards the doors that led to the back area, watching Wufei's slow movements. The same martial arts exercise from the war. His upper bicep on his left arm was bandaged quiet heavily. Don't remember him being injured before....

"Morning Heero." He continued through the deadly, simple movements.

He nodded, knowing that he would see the motion. After a few minutes he stopped, and nodded to Heero as he slipped a shirt on, one that concealed the newly wrapped arm, not his usual tank top. "Here is what you asked me to get." The envelope was tossed to Wufei.

Opening it he pulled out the stack of photos and glanced through them. He obviously saw the man had gone out with his wife, had the business meeting and then was with his mistress; bedding the one that was obviously not his wife. Wufei nodded, "Good. This is exactly what we needed." Heero shifted slightly. His eyes locked on me, "What is it Yuy?"

Heero glared at him. It was the one Duo said could 'melt steal'. "Nothing." Wufei observed him for another minute or two meeting the glare before shrugging slightly.

"Fine. I will be out tonight at the conference hall of DCI headquarters tonight giving a speech. You will not be necessary, though you can come if you want. It will be a rather large gathering of the media and be very busy. If you wish to stay here you can, it will be broadcasted live. You can go out if you want as well. I do not mind." He began walking back towards the house.

"Enough about business. Would you care to see what's for lunch?"

Heero shook his head, he didn't feel like eating. Just frustrated from the way things were going here. Une couldn't have found a more useless spot for him to be. Wufei was not in trouble, and if he was he could most likely be able to fend for himself.

Wufei waved at someone through the window beckoning them forward. Cong came outside. "Would you please slide this under the hall doors?" Cong nodded as he was handed the envelope that contained the surveillance photos.

Wufei sighed and stretched his arms and then looked up at Heero, a glint in his eye. A single eyebrow rose on Heero's face, the implied question obvious, 'what?'

"Care to spar?"

A frown appeared rapidly on Heero's face. "Your arm is injured." Wufei shrugged.

"Afraid you'll loose to a cripple?" he taunted. "Yuy, I could take you any day of the week. Even if I were paralyzed from the waist down."

Heero ground his teeth, he was frustrated anyways, might as well. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

The grounds were quite, as he walked out in the moon light. Exploring the land Wufei owned allowed him to think of what had occurred that afternoon. The short fight had been enlightening.

-Wufei crouched into a defensive stance.-

It was close to Wufei's speech, perhaps it was time to head back. Catch the majority of it. All the press had been invited; it was proving to be quite an extravaganza.

- Fist striking out, brushing air and cloth grazing over heated skin as Wufei danced just out of distance. -

Turning back from the short exploration of the land and heading back towards the mansion Heero focused on the ground and exhaled in an almost silent sigh. He had never really been bored before, but this was proving to be an extremely trying portion in his life.

-Eyes widened as breathe caught sharp in panting lungs as powerful strikes made it through defenses, rapid blunt pain along the ribcage.-

He could do nothing about the fact that a comrade from the war, he thought that he had such a strong relationship with initially, was slowly leaving the past and reaching a level of society...that was confusing in every aspect.

- A thrilled smirk rushed across Wufei's face. A sharp pain as his back impacted the ground with a dull thud, while staring up at the black-haired pilot with a hand wrapped around his throat.-

While it hadn't been a relationship exactly there was some form of connection and it seemed to be getting fainter by the day. The only way to see where it was going was to wait...and it was the waiting that was so extremely...frustrating.

-Glaring up as the pressure on his throat was removed to see a hand floating in his reach to help him off the ground. The fight was over and he had lost. -

It had caught him off guard. Wufei still it seemed contained his wartime strength, if not his spirit.

Heero reached one of the large French doors the mansion and hit the code into the pad. The door unlocked and swung open. Inside was quite, with the occasional light showing from within. The house staff must have retired to their quarters and Cong will have gone with Wufei to act as bodyguard.

Everyone seemed to leave him alone the majority of the time and that was just fine with him. Heero proceeded to the hall that Wufei and him had access too and headed to the media room. Sitting down on the couches in the room, he flipped on the screen that would be automatically tuned to the major news announcements that were covering Wufei.

--- We're here awaiting the presence of Wufei Chang CEO of Dragon Clan incorporated. He is scheduled to make a stunning press release tonight. One that the nation appears to be anticipating. It is also strange considering he is personally announcing this instead of simply printing a press release. This move expects the company to jump in the rankings from fifth strongest economic power in the Earth Sphere United Nations, though which direction we will soon find out.---

The news lady was just filling time. They had no idea what this announcement was about. Heero didn't even know and he had been living with Wufei for the past week and a half.

-- And here he comes now.-- The camera swung to show Wufei walking to the podium. His sleek black hair was tied back in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck, wearing a black suit and tie.

--Welcome. I am truly sorry for holding this press announcement so late.-- It was ten pm. Well past normal working hours. --I hope you will be able to forgive me for this.--

Wufei had his front on. Diplomatic and charming for the world. A smile that did not reach his eyes or show and ounce of passion.

--Ladies and Gentlemen, Good evening.  
This is a press release covering the plans of my company over the next month. Over night you will see a dramatic drop in the unemployment percentage in the Asia Sector. The results could be up to half, but no less then twenty percent. As for where they will be employed the majority of it is in salvage and construction. DCI has been selected by the ESUN to rebuild and aid in the reconstruction of public facilities and therefore has been allotted a large sum in order to complete the task. Nearly half of the reconstruction cost will come out of DCI's pocket. The facilities that will begin to be reconstructed immediately are schools, housing facilities, and hospitals. There will also be the reconstruction of business facilities to aid the economies immediate and rapid revival.—-

An economic tycoon donating to the drastically devastated community that was almost beyond repair and would be an economic drain for years to come. It was an interesting proposition. Rare to say the least.

--One way to aid the soldiers coming back from war, we have decided to convert old mobile suit units to be used for construction. Not only will this keep construction costs down. It will allow faster construction and provide jobs for both pilots and mechanics.--

The news room appeared to have broken out in loud gushes of noise as the news of mobile suit use was presented to the peace-loving public again.

--Now before we answer questions, I wish to present you with knowledge that there will be three safety cutoffs for EACH and EVERY mobile suit that is used in our company. There will be a series of codes and NO WAY for total control of a group of suits by one individual. Each one will also have several tracking devices implanted in various areas so that the suits can be tracked in the rare case they might be stolen. If you have any further question my head engineer will gladly answer them. And with that I bid you good night, and to Asia Sector,--

He paused and looked directly into the camera.

--- Welcome to Post-War Rehabilitation.—

Wufei gave a winning smile before exiting, to the yelling of questions by the press on the screen. His head engineer and chief spokesperson stepped onto the screen. The screen blinked off with a click.

Staring into the screen, Heero couldn't help but have a strange sense of foreboding. Wufei was bringing back suits into a time of peace. Staring at the blank screen, a thought flew through mind…

Hopefully Une knew what she was letting go unchecked. Not the suits… Those would be checked a million times over.

Wufei was more dangerous then any suit could be.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are craved! and I will be getting the next chapter out in two weeks at the most hopefully! Once again sorry for the wait.

-Silverserpent


	6. Chapter 6

Wow! another update. So soon to. Well silver-eyed, thanks for reviewing. I'm interested in seeing when Wufei will be revealing his plan too. It will be soon! but not yet...At least this will get you closer to it...

Enjoy the fic... and HAPPY NEW YEAR!

* * *

Ch 06

* * *

Heero awoke early the next morning, rising quickly. He wished to see the impact and implications that Wufei's announcement had made yesterday evening as well as discuss the situation with Wufei now that the press cameras were no longer on him.

He slipped on a loose pair of jeans and a t-shirt, tucking his gun into the back of his jeans and stepped out into the hall, Wufei's room at the end had the doors shut, as was Jian's door. Turning he left the wing and headed down the stairs. There was a lot of commotion from the ballroom. Peering in, there were several people. Cong was among them along with two people that Heero remembered from the memorized staff list.

He skipped by the room and headed on into the kitchen. Jian was sitting at the table with a book out in front of him and a stack of pancakes smothered in syrup sitting next to him. It reminded Heero of Duo's usual eating habits.

The boy watched Heero go into the kitchen only to be handed a cup of coffee, black the way he liked it, by the household kitchen staff. Heero never really got use to the knowledge that they could have easily slipped something into it. Maybe he should switch his habits so that he would no longer be predictable….

He stood there contemplating throwing the coffee away before the sound of a fork scraping a plate caught his attention. His blue eyes fell onto Jian as he sat at the table. "What are you reading?"

The boy looked up and tilted his head. It was obvious that he was deciding between being honest or sarcastic in his response. "A basic manners book on what to do during diplomatic functions."

Heero quirked an eyebrow, "You enjoy reading such books?"

Jian rolled his eyes, "No. But it is part of being raised as the heir to this company, so I will read it because it is part of my curriculum." He sighed and ate a bite of his pancakes. "Besides it would be a good refresher before the ball thingy happening in a week and a half anyway."

Oh yes. The benefit for the orphanages that are being rebuilt this week. Heero looked at the book Jian was reading. It wouldn't take more then two hours to read. "Jian, where is Wufei?"

"Asleep." He didn't look up. Well, can't talk to Wufei if he's asleep.

"Can I borrow the book you are reading for two hours?"

* * *

Two hours later, Heero was curled at the end of a beige sofa in a library he had seen on the blue prints of the large mansion, but never bothered to go check out. He had just discovered that you should never talk with food in your mouth. If you're going to eat bread with butter, you should first tear a chunk of the bread away and only butter that portion before eating it. Also whenever a toast was stated regardless of whether you agree with it or not you should raise your glasses to the person giving the toast in support.

There were several other thousands of meaningless codes of behavior that he would be forced to observe during the entire function as well. He closed the book and watched as Jian focused on a math problem he was working on. The boy was very well educated, and turning out to be less of a pain then initially anticipated.

In fact despite his age it seemed he was only immature when he was not used to a new person. Now that Heero had spent time with Jian, even if it was just reading in the same room, it appeared that he was less sarcastic and more at ease.

It was nearing eleven; Wufei should have been up by now. He dropped the book in front of Jian and began to leave. "Did you enjoy the book?"

"Hn." It was filled with several thousand suggestions on how to behave, each seeming more useless then the next. Unless you wanted to blend in that is.

Heero explored back into the ballroom looking for Wufei. He still seemed to have disappeared. Seeing Cong, Heero walked past all of Wufei's assistants to him. "Where is Wufei?"

Cong looked at him, "I saw him approximately an hour ago going to the hallway." He turned back to watching apparently the caterers speaking with one of Wufei's organizers. Good. Cong took security very seriously.

Heero turned and left the room heading to the large doors at the hallway placing his hand on the security pad. He walked in quickly to the end of the hall and found nobody. Where on earth was he? Then again he did have the ability to be nearly invisible when he wanted to. It was quite possible he already escaped back to his room without Cong noticing. Heero looked for any signs he had been there.

Heero looked everywhere and only found two small signs. Both were on the charts sitting next to each other. One was his popularity. It had shot up to the five percent below the next star, which was at sixty percent. The second chart on the wall showing the unemployment rate had dropped from fifty eight percent to thirty six percent overnight. Those were unheard of results. No country had managed to achieve what Wufei had done overnight.

But Wufei was still not there. Heero left the corridor and went up the stairs intent on visiting Wufei's room. A foot from the door turned to see Jian ascending the stairs. Heero put his hand up about to knock, "NOO!"

Heero turned startled pulling his ever present gun from the back of his jeans looking back at Jian aiming at the empty staircase just behind him. Jian ran between him and Wufei's doors. Heero lowered his gun and glared at the boy standing in front of him. "What?"

"Nobody is allowed into Wufei's room without permission from him. Don't even disturb him by knocking! He could be sleeping, or meditating or trying to get away from everything including people like-" Jian stopped speaking suddenly and appeared frightened of what he said and began blushing. Apparently he wasn't supposed to be talking about something that was just in that little tirade.

Heero continued to glare down at the blushing boy. What was so incredibly bad about what he was saying? Heero enjoyed solitude just as much as Wufei. It was understandable. Suddenly the door opened behind Jian who fell backwards into the legs of Wufei, who had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders.

"Thank you for protecting my privacy Jian. It was a very honorable thing to do." They boy nodded and took that as his leave. He went to his room and shut it quietly behind him. Wufei stepped forward into the hall and shut his door behind him; he was carrying a box in his other hand. He had a light sheen of sweat covering his skin. "Perhaps we can go to your room to speak?" Wufei began walking to Heero's room and let himself in. So much for privacy.

Heero stepped in after Wufei only to find that he was not there. He had proceeded to the bathroom and the water was running. When Heero walked in, Wufei was sitting on the edge of the sink with the blanket dropped showing that his shirt was off underneath. He still had the fit compact muscular frame from the war, and appeared to even have gained a slight bulk to his muscles. The box was sitting next to him, open and appeared to be containing medical equipment and basic first aid gear. That's when Heero noticed the gash that was open on the back side Wufei's upper arm that had been previously wrapped. Blood was slowly trickling down his arm.

Heero immediately went into action. Stepping up to the kit, he put on gloves and began scrapping away the yellow puss from the wound. It was obvious that the wound had become infected, which would explain the reason why Wufei was sweating and how hot his skin felt. "What is this from?"

"Bullet wound badly repaired by myself. I believe some small chunks of the bullet are still left."

"You left it in you?" Wufei nodded.

"I couldn't see it well because it's on the back of my arm and I was in a rush." Great that would make this twice as painful if he had to go looking for it after the wound had been aggravated.

"Wufei, this appears to be the single most stupid thing I have ever heard of you doing." A slight cynical chuckle emerged from Wufei's lips.

"More stupid then re-using mobile suits in a world of peace?" Heero was silent and continued working. He did have more questions about that, but it was not time to ask about it when he was digging through Wufei's flesh.

"Hn." He found a missing chunk and dropped it into the sink and rinsed off his tools. Getting out the string and needle he began stitching the wound close. Something shifted in the atmosphere of the room. The buzzing questioned in his head went silent. Wufei had made it clear in the beginning, he was on a need to know basis while operating in the mansion.

Wufei let out a silent sigh. His voice was quieter now,

"More stupid then leaving the Preventer?"

That question needed no comment.

* * *

TBC

* * *

WELL! I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are craves like ice cream on a hot day!

see ya!

- silverserpent


	7. Chapter 7

Woo! Another Chapter! I hope you all enjoy! I was promised ice cream...Ah what a wonderful reward.

Review please!

On with the fic...

* * *

Ch 07

* * *

Heero cleaned the wound and rewrapped it for the next two days in the morning. Wufei seemed to be fairly busy planning the benefit for the orphanages that was going to occur in a week. Heero already knew that Wufei had called the ambassador of the Asia Sector. He had requested that Chao make a speech concerning the effort to raise money to reconstruct the Asia sector by starting with the children. He promised several media cameras there to boost publicity for him as the election for a new Ambassador Representative was three weeks away.

Ambassador Chao had agreed almost instantly and Wufei's tension dropped tangibly… at least to Heero. He had been observing his ally for a while now and noted that Wufei still appeared to be more business tycoon then Preventer. Yet Wufei still enjoyed solitude and still continued his habits of katas and drinking tea in the evening.

Wufei hadn't seemed to change, but at the same time he really did… or else he would not have been in his current situation of personally contacting major economic powers to invite them to the festivities that were happening in a week. He wouldn't be the head of a traditionalist movement.

He was too much a buissness man and too little pilot to be the old Wufei anymore. Simply an adapted one it appeared. "Thank you very much. I'm glad to hear that you are coming. Have a good evening." Wufei hung up the phone and looked over at Heero.

"I have another mission for you." Heero nodded. It was probably going to be another surveillance mission, while he went on his wild bullet flying chases. Heero still had no idea what Wufei had done to receive that bullet wound as nothing had been reported in the local news, and usually anything involving guns was reported.

Wufei sighed and looked at the chart on the wall. Again his approval rating had gone up another six percent, while the unemployment fell to thirty percent. Some reports that had been returned already showed that Wufei was beginning to turn a profit despite his earlier investment into the program.

"I need you to drop the photos that you took and a letter that I typed into Ambassadors Chao's office and make sure he gets it. I also need it to be untraceable."

"Won't he think of you as a likely antagonist?"

"There is a large enough break between the times that I offered the opportunity to make the speech and the drop so that we will be in no way suspected for the actions." Wufei sighed staring at Heero, "Will you be able to do this tonight?"

Heero nodded, "Where's the envelope?"

"It's sitting on the computer panel in the back rooms it's already sealed with the letter and the photographs so all you need to do is drop it and make sure it's an anonymous drop. You must not be seen. By anything, whether it be camera or human."

So the mission began that evening. Picking up the package he watched as the office emptied and waited till security did their rounds of the building. He then scaled the wall of the highly decorated building, wedging his feet and hands into the carved stone face, up to the large windows. It was easy business cracking the frame below the lock and hoisting the window open. From there he dropped the package on the Ambassadors desk in the in box and returned down the side of the building. He crossed the street and entered a building that appeared to be an accounting office to wait on the neighboring rooftop. Now to see if the Ambassador would indeed get the package.

The next morning Chao entered his office and found the package addressed to him on his desk. He picked it up and threw it away before he opened it.

….what kind of public representative throws away public mail?

Heero quickly pulled out a cell and patched his call through the Preventer satellites to make the call untraceable. Pitching his voice an octave lower, he looked through the binoculars at the back of the old mans head waiting……

-Hello?-

"Ambassador Chao. You are going to follow my directions exactly." He sat up rigid in his chair.

-Who is this?!-

"Reach into the trash and pull out the package you just through away."

-You're watching me?! This is an outrage!-

"Do it or be gunned down where you sit in your grey suit." The Ambassador picked up the package slowly and opened it. He started flipping through the pictures before reading the letter.

-You're blackmailing me?! Who is this?!-

Heero hung up the phone quickly and left the building he was sitting on next door. The Ambassador had gotten the message. It was time to report back. He took the emergency exit stairs to the basement exiting out a maintenance door.

Wufei took the results rather well. It was strange considering Heero had to make vocal contact with the man. Wufei simply shrugged and stated. "Good enough. Just don't talk to the media or when he is around or where you can be potentially recorded. Especially do not talk to him."

* * *

Heero watched the news the next day, as well as the day following that. There was no sign of the Ambassadors reaction to being blackmailed. There was no investigation there seemed to be no actions he was taking that were being influenced by the contents of the package or the letter.

The week was getting frantic around the mansion. People constantly coming and leaving, new security members and details. Heero resided mainly in his room for the remaining time up to the ball. He didn't enjoy the constant flow of caterers and decorators that were setting up for the party and Cong had all security measures well watched over.

The evening of the function Heero heard a knock on his door. Wufei was standing there in a tuxedo, holding another tuxedo with a blue tie. "You will be wearing this to the festivities tonight. I am told that it brings out your eyes, by one of my house attendants."

Heero glared daggers at the Wufei. "I'm expected to attend?"

"Yes." Wufei held out the suit to Heero. "I need you to memorize every single person that the Ambassador personally talks to. Every single one. Oh, and if I introduce you, I will be introducing you as my bodyguard. Remember not to speak around the ambassador." Heero nodded and took the tux. He wandered over to the bed and threw the tux on it before stripping his shirt off to change.

Woo hoo, a promotion to body guard. Interesting.

He turned around realizing he did not hear the door close. Wufei was standing there staring at him. "Anything else?"

"No." Wufei turned quickly calling back, "I'll see you down there." And the door slamed shut.

* * *

The party was dull. Random politicians and rich CEOs and well known actors and activists crowded the large ballroom to raise the money for the orphans of war. Heero hung around the edges or the room trying hard not to be noticed, while observing every man and woman that the ambassador dared to engage in conversation with.

No one had bothered to approach him, which made his job and handling the party all the easier. Just don't make eye contact with the other party-goers. Relena had appeared next to him at some point of the night and asked him how he was doing. She was definitely dressed much more elegantly than she had been in the past. No outrageous pink that was screaming 'I'm a target for all rebellious groups to aim at'.

Quatre had also appeared to speak with Heero. As usual, the brilliant smile that adorned his face was shinning brightly as every woman in the room stared at him. Quatre informed Heero that he was slowly winning his battle for control of his company.

Quatre smiled before he left to attend more political business stating, "I'm glad you took this assignment. His stress and suffering has lessened immensely." Heero looked up sharply at Quatre's words. Only to be gazed at with the same comforting bright blue eyes and large smile. The blonde turned and left into the crowd in the direction Relena had just left in.

Heero looked over the crowd and refocused on his initial goal of memorizing faces. At the moment the Ambassador was off to the side appearing to be preparing for the speech he was going to give.

Heero took the time to observe the crowd and saw Wufei standing among a group that was a combination of politicians and actresses. He seemed to be comfortable standing and chatting among the group. Like he enjoyed it almost. Heero found that thought fairly…disturbing.

Ambassador Chao approached the stage and stood in front of the podium. Silence slowly came across the room and he inhaled deeply before beginning, "Thank you all for coming to this charity benefit and thank you for being such a wonderful host, Mr. Chang Wufei." The room burst into applause that settled after a minute.

The Ambassador looked reluctant to continue before a smile that seemed fixed stretched his mouth. "The war has left many orphans and far too much damage in our world. As such all efforts should be put into the slow rebuilding of our sector!" Applause again… what a trite speech. "Also as you know the Ambassador elections are coming around the corner. I feel this is an appropriate time to announce that I will be stepping down as the ambassador of the Asia Sector as it is indeed a key time for rebuilding and I hope to be an active player in the political arena in a position closer to the people." The room was filled with whispers at this sudden news. No one had been expecting it. Heero's eyes flew to Wufei who had a shocked appearance on his face, his mouth open slightly his eyes fixated on the Ambassador…he was an amazing actor. This must have been the blackmail.

"Please enjoy the remainder of the evening and support the children." The Ambassador rose his glass in a toast, which was mimicked and added to by applause, as he stepped down from the podium. The room for the rest of the evening appeared to only have topic of who the next ambassador would be, who was running, who would be a prime candidate. That's when Relena emerged from the crowd again with Quatre. They were within listening distance of Heero.

A reporter was also following them discreetly, which both probably knew. As Relena asked Quatre, "Who do you think should be the next Ambassador?"

"I believe that Mr. Chang would be a superb candidate. Look what he has already done for the sector." The news anchor was writing down everything. So the blackmail was already at work. Heero continued to observe the Ambassador and saw him speaking with a man who was large around the midsection and had sparse brown hair covering his head. He seemed familiar, but at the same time unknown. It didn't matter too much; the ambassador was on the way out the door which meant that Heero was done for the night. He left and wandered up to his room.

It seemed Wufei's plan to gain power was unstoppable. Especially if Quatre and Relena were on his side.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

AHHHH The plot THICKENS!! We're SO CLOSE TO A CLIMACTIC POINT I PROMISE!

I'm getting frustrated too...Fuel my writing speed: review!

Till next time

-Silverserpent


	8. Chapter 8

Hello! Thank you for the reviews! They're amazing! Wooo! YES, EVENTUALLY all questions will be answered. We are about three chapters away from a lot of answered questions. But not quite there. Just almost there, I hope you stick around till it!

Once again reviews are craved like a maitai in the Carribean So review please!

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Ch 08

* * *

The media was astounded by the sudden withdrawal of Chao from the candidacy the next day. Each network was racing to get the story. Heero listened with an open ear as he went through a book of photos, which Wufei provided, of the people who had attended the party. Heero was sitting next to Wufei as he watched the news feeds in the media room.

So far that morning a thorough analysis as to why the ambassador might have stepped down along with the ups and downs in Chao's career. So far it appeared to be a general consensus that while this was indeed a very sad decision it was an excellent one for the Asia Sectors improvement.

The unemployment rate was also flashed onto the news. Down to twenty two percent. Now that Wufei was beginning to turn a profit by selling buildings and apartments gaining ownership over companies, he had been turning the profit and putting it back into the project. Other people were opening their own businesses again. It appeared to be a cascading effect on the sector's economy. Wufei's popularity only seemed to have gone up two points, since the last mark. Not necessarily good, but probably not in his general plan either.

The media was also covering the idea of potential new candidates. Wufei's name had come up for the race, several times along with several media clips of him opening schools in traditional garb. The traditionalist movement was in full swing still as many people wanted to think of the good times that were brought by the old ways. Regardless Wufei appeared to currently be the lead candidate for the Ambassador to the ESUN vote in a couple of weeks. Followed very closely though by a Qiu Wang.

Wufei shut the screen off and wrote something down on a piece of paper before standing up. "When you're finished looking through the photos set them on the desk in the back." He left the room quickly and the steel doors to the main hall shut loudly in his wake.

Heero finished quickly enough setting the pictures of the people who the Ambassador spoke to aside in a file. He had written out the approximate time of how long the actual conversations were as Wufei had requested on the back of each photo.

Getting up Heero went to deposit each photo on the desk Wufei had been sitting at before he left. A new chart had been put up behind the desk along side his popular support chart. One of the bars had his initials above it, labeling 'W.C.'; the other had the initials 'Q.W.' above.

Qiu Wang.

It appeared he was only two percent off from where Wufei's support in the race for the Ambassador to the ESUN. He was dangerously close if that was indeed what Wufei was waiting for. Everyone else was well over ten percent behind.

Heero looked away from the chart; it was none of his business really. All on Wufei. Heero set the file down carefully to avoid random stacks of paper. Just as he was turning to leave a sticky note caught his eye. On it was scrawled in Wufei's hurried handwriting:

'Qiu Wang ~

- Police rap sheet

- Preventer files

- Family history'

There was a line through family history; Wufei must have already had that information. Heero stood frozen over the desk. Wufei wanted to ruin his competitor. Sabotage by exposing potentially crippling information. Heero was still caught in indecision as to what to do with the new information he was processing.

Nothing. Do nothing. This was not part of or had anything to do with his mission.

He turned away from the desk and walked into the hallway. To his left the computer room completely at his disposal, to his right the door exiting the wing to the house. Again Heero stood, deciding what to do with himself.

He turned left and made to the end in front of a console. Typing furiously he arrived at the main database of the Preventers, entering his codes and passwords.

ACCESS DENIED.

Hmm…maybe Wufei's firewall was interfering with the connection. He didn't feel like hacking at the moment and instead began routing his request through a satellite. That got him in. Good.

Looking up a search on Qiu Wang pulled up a political history which Heero printed out immediately. There was no criminal history file, a good sign for Wufei's competitor. Accessing recent mission logs Heero found that recently the potential Ambassador has sought a bodyguard request to the Preventers. It was a request that had been dealt with by issuing a team of four Preventer agents. Standard procedure. He printed out those logs as well. Might as well know what was going on with the competitor…even if you were not going to be interfering.

Heero turned and picked up his recently printed papers from the machine and logged out of the database. Returning to his room where he quickly read through the brief political history as well as the combat and training records of each of the agents that were assigned to his protection case. Qiu political history was clean, nothing was worthy of being smeared across the media to be blown out of proportion.

He grew up well supported, he volunteered a lot, attended a top private university in Tokyo and had been an outspoken proponent of peace and universal cooperation, as well as expanding to mars to better prepare for the future of ESUN.

No previous drug use. No illicit behavior. And he was happily married with a six year old daughter.

The team that had been assigned to his case had been a precautionary measure apparently, as there had been no note or death threat in the Preventer file. The agents on his case were all fresh out of cadet training. The one in charge of the operation was an ex-Oz member.

That was it. No other information except that he once had a parking ticket when he parked in the wrong zone at a hospital just before his wife was giving birth to their daughter.

There was no way Wufei would be able to cripple his attempt in the political race, this was the kind of politician you wish you would find. He was like Relena, there was no way he was going down…and for some reason Heero felt inexplicably…relieved. No idea as to why. Just relieved.

Looking around the elaborately decorated room, Heero got up once again hating the feeling of his surroundings. Nothing else to do at the moment. Might as well go work out.

* * *

Sun was pouring through the windows again as Heero stirred in his bed. Getting up quickly he went to his morning shower. Letting the water hit his skin, the heat stinging it slightly. What would to do today….other than observe Wufei.

Wufei was getting more agitated by the day. It was subtly written into his body language. No more of the unconscious relaxed grace. He walked stiffly around his home and was checking with his intel members on a daily basis. He would be acting soon to solve his problems. Heero lifted his hand and shut off the water.

Shaking his head water scattered from his hair and he stepped out wrapping the towel around himself. Getting out he got dressed in dark jeans and a white t-shirt. Time for breakfast.

He opened the door just as Wufei was walking past. He wore a long black Chinese gown with yellow cuffs. The cloth was embroidered with a dragon patterned into the silk. There was a bright yellow silk sash tied around his waist and his hair was in a short braid down his back.

Wufei nodded good morning and continued walking. Heero couldn't help it, "Where are you going?" It was rare to see Wufei dressed like this.

He continued to walk but at a slower pace. "I have a photo shoot for the traditional movement."

"Should I come?"

Wufei glanced over his shoulder a frown on his face, "No that will not be necessary."

Heero just watched him head to the stairs. Wufei had almost a regal air around him at the moment. It was intriguing. Wufei paused at the top of the stairs and turned around. "You may accompany me if you wish."

Heero nodded and walked up next to him. It was strange seeing Wufei like this. For work he mainly used suits. Around the house it was jeans and a t-shirts or one of his plain tunics. This was highly ornate and did not simply hint at the old style; it was the traditional style.

Heero followed Wufei into a wing of the house he had not entered before, strange location. He thought he was heading out of the mansion for this.

Wufei turned to one of the doors off the main hall that matched all the others only when the doors were opened light streamed out the door. There were three workers there one female and two males. The woman appeared to be in charge of lighting, while the others were makeup and the photographer.

Heero watched as Wufei sat calmly allowing the man place a thin layer of makeup on his face. From past understandings with Wufei, he truly did not like womanly things in any way. It was strange to watch him sit calmly and take it, even though the change wasn't drastic he still seemed to transform. Once he was actually in front of the camera, he listened to every direction the man gave him. Chin up, tilt that way, neck stretched, adjust the hand like so.

Wufei appeared to be a living statue for the exuberant man. He kept yelling things like, 'Perfect!' or 'You're looking gorgeous!' and indeed Wufei did look amazing. Once again, what had initially captured attention, his purely Chinese features, were being exposed and even enhanced by this strange 'work' environment. The clothing, the lighting, the makeup all added to…Wufei.

Heero was so transfixed with watching Wufei, he jumped slightly when he realized the woman was within three feet of him, and he turned his glare on her. She shrunk slightly under the glare and took a stutter step back. "Umm…the photographer would like you to put this on." She spoke softly holding out a black sports coat. Heero grabbed it but did not move to put it on.

He looked up and saw Wufei with a slight smirk on his face, the first sign of lessening tension in days. The photographer snapped the picture and sighed, "Come on now, it's not that bad. You can even skip the makeup." Heero still didn't move, the man started walking towards him, "You're not camera shy are you? That would be a pity; you're much too gorgeous for that." Heero's eyes narrowed dangerously as the man stopped in front of him.

"Fine." The man snatched the jacket out of his hand, Heero relaxed slightly, "I'll just have help!" and he held up the jacket waiting for Heero too stick his arms in. Heero looked to Wufei frowning, who answered with a raised eyebrow practically screaming a challenge. Heero's jaw clenched but he stuck his arms in the jacket, the man released him with a final comment, "What a hot body. Now please go stand in with Wufei."

"Wufei look towards the camera body facing the camera. Heero I want you to stand on his right facing him, with you right around his waist. I want you to tilt your chin down slightly and look at his face." *Click* "Good. Wufei turn your head only to face him, tilt your head up slightly."*Click* "Excellent now lock eyes in that pose." *Click* "Great! I felt the chemistry. Heero you tensed up there. Now Wufei don't move your head just let your eyes look back at me, slight smile!" *Click* "And last I want you to move your body more so it's facing Heero. Heero you need to relax!"*Click*

"Wonderful!" The man took the camera over to the docking station. Wufei started leaving and Heero need no encouragement to follow suit, dropping the jacket on the floor. "Do stop by again Heero!" Heero slammed the door on the last comment.

Heero began stiffly striding down the hall next to Wufei, "What was I there for?"

Wufei's sarcastic humor kicked in, "The photographer's entertainment." Heero glared.

"Hn. I found that man to be annoying." A puzzled look crossed his face and Wufei sighed.

"Well he was hitting on you." Heero frowned. "He's gay Yuy. There is a reason he wants you back." They had reached the bottom of the stairs. "I thought you finally realized it when you tensed up all of a sudden." Wufei shrugged and turned toward the kitchen. "You coming?"

"No." Heero turned and ascended the stairs heading to his room. He noticed the face of Jian peeking out the door of his own room before he shut the door. Heero stripped off his jeans and lay on the bed in his boxers and shirt.

Wufei had been such a mystry this entire time, always hiding his true intentions. Keeping secrets and building tension within him. Then today when they locked eyes, something was there that had not been for such a very long time. Wufei's tension had dissipated and he was relaxed beyond the point where it was impossible to fake, it was genuinely reflected in his eyes. And it evoked such an emotion, that….

Heero didn't know what to do with it. How to interpret it. How to react to it. He just tensed. Froze up.

Heero sighed, and rubbed his eyes. Just relax and ignore it, time to clear the head…exercise.

Heero got into the plank position and began doing push ups. Tomorrow would be another day after all. More time to watch Wufei. Heero frowned and went into a handstand, beginning to do vertical push ups.

It was for the mission after all…observing Wufei.

* * *

The next morning found Wufei's photographs in his most recent outfit all across the media. The ones with Heero remained out of the public eye. But his competitor had gained a percent regardless. Wufei dropping one. They were matched in the poles. Wufei was tense. He didn't say anything to anyone that day, simply sat in his library staring out the window. Jian approached him once, but with no success of moving him from the spot. There were two weeks to the election and it looked like Wufei's chances were slipping.

That night a knock came on Heero's door. He drew his gun and approached from the side, so as not to be in any direct bullet line. "It's Cong, Mr. Yuy"

Heero flicked the safety and opened the door; indeed Cong was standing there, straight faced as ever. "Master Chang would like to see you in the library." Heero frowned slightly, shutting the door and heading to the library. Wufei still hadn't moved? He had been there since the morning news feed at seven am.

Once he walked in Heero saw Wufei sitting there still staring out the window, with a calm demeanor. Heero went to stand in front of him as he continued to look out in the distance through the window, "Heero, I have a mission for you." Wufei looked up and locked eyes with Heero.

"I need you to kidnap Qiu Wang's wife and daughter."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Alright then! I hope it was good! and keeps you on your toes, Reviews are welcomed!

-Silverserpent


	9. Chapter 9

Okay! This was a fast update. I hope you all enjoy! Review please! They are craved like sunscreen in the sahara!

Enjoy the fic!

* * *

CH 09

* * *

Heero stood staring at Wufei. He had to have misheard. It was an unreasonable request, maybe Wufei had gotten his wording mixed up.

"What did you just say?" he whispered.

And still Wufei just sat there with the calm façade on, like so many uncaring Oz leaders that he had killed during the war.

"I need you to kidnap his wife and daughter, Yuy. It is not that hard to comprehend." His tone was high and mighty, distant and aloof. Heero was too shocked to glare. Wufei…wanted to employ these methods? The old Wufei was definitely dead at this point.

"It is hard to comprehend." Heero took a step forward, almost growling, "What has he done? Nothing. He has no past police record, no preventer file. And to undermine him by going for the innocent? It's unimaginable…Wufei YOU would never do this." Heero was frowning, frustrated by the end of the rant. Denial was still coursing through his mind. How could he?

Wufei was silently watching Heero. Just staring, so very calmly. Heero stood stiff as a board clenching his fist at his side, "There is no reason for this Wufei."

Finally Wufei stood. Walking away from Heero towards the door to exit the library, he paused as he neared the entrance "There is reason for it Heero. I am giving you a mission. Therefore you must comply according to the guidelines that Une has laid for you. If for no other reason, let that be the reason that you go on this mission." And Wufei left the room silently.

Heero glared full blast at the spot that Wufei had just vacated, the now empty doorway. Even now, without thought, Wufei would manipulate his one time ally by means of mentioning a mission. It was unforgivable, he was no longer trustworthy or honorable in anyway.

And Yet Heero knew….Knew he would go on this mission. Because it was his job…if for no other reason. It was his job.

* * *

The next morning, Heero rose and tried to secure a safe line through the satilite to Une. It failed. There could have been possible solar disturbance. It had been known to happen occasionally

Heero sent a quick email to Une. 'Call Me ASAP.'

That would get her attention. With that taken care of Heero set out for the ridiculous to consider mission, he went into public records to find that Qiu's daughter was not actually in public schools. Must have been home schooled like Jian. Looking up the address to his house, he wrote it down and headed out for the day dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt. In his backpack, he concealed his gun his laptop, and binoculars.

The house was forty minutes away from Wufei's residence by means of a sedan Wufei allowed him to take. Arriving at ten, he parked up the street on a hill and began watching for any movement within the house. The girl was easy to find, sitting quietly at a desk working. Her mother was traveling between the kitchen and the office irregularly.

Finally at approximately noon, the woman visited her daughter and took her out of the house. They headed to a park four blocks away. Heero had followed quietly on foot and watched the girl be pushed by her mother on the swings or run around with the other children in the park. After an hour they returned. The woman working in her office and the daughter at her desk. Later that evening at approximately six Qiu came home. They ate dinner, read together as a family, and went to bed.

Heero checked his phone for messages. No call from Une.

Heero stayed in the car overnight and observed the same behavioral pattern as before. This time though the woman went to take a shower at four o'clock and Heero decided to get a closer look at the security arrangements of the house.

Heero got out of the car and walked to the gate in front of the house. Standing there for a moment. A preliminary surveillance showed there were no video cameras. The Preventer agents would be with Qiu at the moment. Perhaps he could investigate further by crawling up the loose drainpi-

"Hello" Heero was startled as he saw the young Chinese girl before him. She seemed to be awaiting a response.

"Hello."

She smiled broadly and laughed, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking at this house." Well it was the truth. Duo always said that children can tell when you lie.

"It's my house!" She looked back and pointed at a window, "That's my room right there." Heero just stood glancing at the window that the girl had indicated. She was quiet watching Heero, "Do you want to play with me?"

The girl looked up at him with such hope in her brown eyes, "No. I should continue walking."

"Okay. Enjoy your walk!" She turned and ran back to the house.

Heero turned and quickly moved back to his car. He looked at his phone once more. No messages. Punching in the satellite number, he tried again; the phone did not connect a secure line to Une. He switched his laptop on. There was no email from her.

Heero quickly switched on the radio. It was working perfectly blaring out music, he switched if off quickly. That indicated no solar interference. Something was wrong.

Arriving back at the house, he entered the secured wing and called up the Preventer mainframe he plugged in his ID and password.

ACESS DENIED.

The same thing as before. But why? He was suddenly shut out of the Preventer database. It made no sense. He was on a mission, as terrible a mission it was; he was on a mission and should be able to access the Preventer files at all times.

Heero had had enough. Going to a vid-screen he punched in Une's number, but with no visual. "Hello, you have reached Mrs. Une's office at the Preventers how may I help you?"

"Walter, Yak, Echo, Five." The voice on the other was quiet. The code Heero gave was a signal for immediate emergency contact to Une. Her secretary would know it well.

"One moment sir." Heero heard the line go dead and switched on the screen feature of the call. The next face to appear was Une's and her eyes flashed when she saw that the contacting agent was Heero.

"Agent YUY! What the hell are you doing! This is an unsecured line." She had tightly controlled anger ringing in her voice.

Heero growled back glaring at the screen, "My codes won't work and you have not responded to my email. Do you know what Wufei is doing over here? Unchecked by you? He wants me to kidnap a family."

Une's nostrils flared as she hissed, "Then do it." Une was frowning and stern. "You are risking everything right now. Go back to your mission. Do not contact me again unless Wufei allows it." The connection was cut and Heero was left staring at the screen.

Une was being ridiculous and blind to the safety of the public. Wufei was out of control. There was no need to abduct the family. That little girl. Heero sat quietly for a moment staring at the blank screen and got up. He found Wufei in the library.

Wufei looked calm and serene, "Hello Yuy, How is your mission going. Will you be able to complete it in the next two days?

Heero stood there staring at Wufei and came to an instant decision. "No."

Wufei sounded confused, "No you won't be finished? When do you think you will be done?"

"Never." Heero stood straight as if to firm his resolve, "I will not kidnap Qiu's family."

Wufei's eyes narrowed, "So you will not accept this mission."

"No."

Heero stood waiting for Wufei's probably vicious verbal retaliation. All Wufei did was sigh, "Fine."

Wufei looked out the window and set the book down that he had been reading. Heero glanced at the cover, a history of the United Nations. Standing and turning to Heero Wufei stated simply, "Thank you for your services thus far. You are no longer necessary. You must leave the property before noon tomorrow. Enjoy your evening." With that Wufei left.

Heero watched Wufei go, a feeling of…worry flitting through him. That had gone rather well. He would be able to get back to the Preventers and get ready for some real missions.

Une would send him back in once Wufei had too much power and became a real hazard to take him down anyway. With that Heero nodded and went to his room and found a note stuck to his door in Wufei's handwriting.

-You are not to come back here again.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Woo! I hope you enjoyed! Please Review! It fuels my brain and fingers.

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	10. Chapter 10

Alright people! I'm very sorry for the delay. I left you with one hell of a cliff and I have no good excuse. Other then a SEVERE case of writers block. Like by block I mean one made of...steal or lead or some other heavy metal. It was simply unmovable. So...I wrote around it in a strange way and hit everything I think I had planned to hit in this chapter. Hopefully you like it and the writers block will not return...HOPEFULLY.

SO! Reviews are crave like a goal by your favorite soccer team in the final minutes of overtime in the MOST IMPORTANT MATCH THEY HAVE THIS SEASON!

And with that I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ch 10

* * *

Heero left at dawn that morning. Cong drove him to the airport and bowed to him before getting back into the limo and pulling away. Getting on a shuttle back to Head Quarters, Heero started thinking about Wufei's situation. What would he do now without his personal agent to do his missions?

Heero snorted softly to himself. Wufei would probably try to handle the missions himself. Why not? He was perfectly capable of dropping black mail material and making it. Surveillance missions were always Wufei's specialty anyway. He had an eye for detail and an enormous amount of patients. He proved that by dealing with Duo when he was bored during the war.

Then again, maybe when he got back to HQ he would tip off the security detail around Qiu just in case. Wufei was very tenacious when he set his mind to things. He had proven that by presenting a kidnapping as a mission.

Heero closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat. It was about time for take off; he would sort things out once he got back and talked to Une.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Heero slid the key to his old apartment into the lock and turned. The door swung open and Heero moved quickly just inside the door of the dark room to the alarm pad. Five seconds before the alarm would sound, but…the alarm was unarmed. Why would it be unarmed? He distinctly remembered setting the alarm after moving out all of his belongings into storage. Yet…

His head snapped up as he looked around the apartment. There was a large green cushy couch and a rigid plastic table with a vid-screen on the far wall.

Heero pulled his gun from his jeans and set his duffle down quietly. Someone must be here. He rearmed the alarm and headed through to the kitchen. All clear. No one was in the room; the fridge was empty. The entire apartment was still dark.

Heading towards the bedroom through the hallway he stuck close to the wall. The bathroom was clear just by a visual check. Nearing the bedroom door he pushed slightly and peaked through the crack when no movement was heard.

No one was in the bed. He entered swiftly tension dropping immensely and headed to the closet. No one was there. The apartment was empty of an occupant, yet it was fully furnished and he had not left it in that state.

Heero headed back to the front room and switched the alarm to one second instead of the normal five before it would go off. If someone returned tonight, he would know.

Now that he knew for sure no one was in the apartment he switched on the lights, putting his gun back into his jeans. Taking the duffle to the bedroom he pulled out a pair of sweats for the night.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day brought nothing but frustration for Heero. He had awoken early to contact Une at early when most people did not know she would already be at work, before her usual rigorous meetings with the ESUN council were being held. He had called from his cell and was intercepted by an automated message.

'This number has been selected to be blocked by the recipient. Please hang up or stay on the line for further info-'

Heero hung up quickly and went to his apartment's vid-phone, dialing from there. This time the blonde secretary of Une's thwarted his attempt to contact her. "Hello you have reached the number for at Preventer Head Quarter's how may I help you?"

"Patch me to her."

"I'm sorry sir but I am not allowed to do that until I receive a visual ID of who the caller is." Heero stepped into view of the camera. "I'm sorry sir but I am not allowed to patch you through at any time. Ms. Une has made it clear and I will not accept any further calls from you. Have a good day." The screen went black and Heero practically growled, hitting the redial button swiftly.

Once again, 'This number has been selected to be blocked by the rec-' Heero shut the call off before the voice could continue.

Heero looked around the room and scowled. His eyes settled on his laptop. Fine. She wanted to do this the hard way.

Heero took a nutrient bar from his bag and ate it quickly turning on the vid-screen to an international news channel and setting the volume on low. If Chang was going to do anything he wanted to know about it.

Settling in front of his laptop he booted it up and began running several programs in it. He wrote the parts of the Preventer's defense. He could break it just as easily. He simply needed time.

-------------------------------------------

Five hours later he was still working against one of his main firewalls. At least he knew that his work was solid. Unfortunately his laptop began to register blips in his own networking to get into the system. One of his programs had found the path he was using and was working to shut it down before he broke into the Preventer's database.

Finding the program he swiftly went about attempting to dismantle it. The pattern in the code was something he didn't recognize. And it was shifting rapidly, like someone was actually controlling it, not like it was a simple program running in the background...

Four more blips registered in his program. This shouldn't be happening. None of the programs he designed worked together to take down intruders. It was as if...someone else was inside trying to keep him out...

She had hired mavericks to keep him out. It was the only logical explanation. No system he heard of had AI and this was definitely intelligent pattern running.

Heero gritted his teeth. Fine, this made it easier anyway. Focusing on one of the programmers he began disassembling his code. It would have a leapfrog affect. Use him as a carrier.

He was getting closer and could practically feel the panic from whatever IT people Une had brought in as the adaptability began to decrease while unknown opponents were trying to think of ways to block him.

Suddenly the connection was cut. His screen sent up an error message. Network lost.

Heero was frustrated. He sent a quick email to Une and wasn't surprised when it bounced back.  
She had blocked him out there as well.

Heero was growing impatient, it was already noon. Une was ignoring him. Still unable to get into the database at the Preventers. Wufei was probably well on his way in his attempt to take over the world.

Looking around the apartment he couldn't just sit there any longer. It was time to see Une.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Entering the marble lobby of the Preventer Head Quarters wasn't difficult. It was a public building after all. Going around the main desk toward the stairwell wasn't that hard either. Once in the stairwell he turned to the emergency exit door that led out into the back lot and disconnected the wires for the alarm.

Heero then turned and went back tot he main lobby. His pass cards obviously would not work in this situation. Heading to the reception desk he looked at the women behind it, remembering not to glare, as Duo had always suggested.

The red-haired woman smiled inviting at him. "Good afternoon. How may I help you?"

"I would like to see Une."

The woman smiled became slightly larger. "And your name would be?"

"Trowa Barton."

She nodded again picking up the phone to call upstairs. Heero waited, glancing around the lobby. It was obvious she was not going to see him if he was 'Heero Yuy'. Duo already worked for her and Quatre and Wufei were to high profile to be. Trowa had yet to join the organization, unless there were very special circumstances, though Une continued to send monthly emails to try and convince him.

The woman hung up and smiled at him again. "If you can just have a seat over there," She motioned to the grey utilitarian couches in the corner of the lobby, "I'll let you know what to do in a minute." Heero nodded and walked over to the couches without glancing back.

Heero waited ten minutes before four security guards from around the lobby wandered over. The tall one in front spoke first, "I'm sorry sir but we're going to have to ask you to leave the premises." Heero glared. He could easily take these guys and head up the stairwell.

From across the lobby the elevator light came on. It would open in ten seconds… Heero's muscles started coiling ready to make a break for it…

Three more security personnel stepped out of the elevator, but did not approach. Simply stood and watched the group. The elevator doors shut.

Heero relaxed and nodded before walking out the main doors. The message was clear. He was not getting a talk with Une.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sitting that night, international news still on with the volume low, Heero was preparing. Dressed in a long sleeved tight shirt and gloves along with black tight stretchable cargo pants Heero was loading his pockets with lock picks and a variety of other assorted goods for infiltration missions.

He had his normal gun and a switchblade out on the table, debating which to take with him on his personal mission. Just as he settled for both, a new story flashed on the screen -

"There has been a sudden development in the race for Ambassador to the ESUN from the Asia Sector today. The candidate with second highest rankings in popular support, Qiu Wang, has stepped down today. He gave no reasoning for his unexpected decision and declined all interviews. This now places Chang Wufei in the leading position by forty percent to the next candidate."

Heero shut off the screen and headed out the door. He needed to get inside the Preventer's database tonight.

---------------------------------------------

Arriving in the back lot of the Preventer building wasn't hard. Neither was dodging the security patrol as they cruised past the back door to the emergency exit. Pulling the lock picks Heero went to work and was through in two minutes. Once inside he began running up the stairwell. He needed to get to the top floor, forty eight floors up.

Heero just started running up the stairs as quickly as possible. There were no cameras in the stairwell, as the budget when first opening the Preventer building did not allow for it. Heero for the first time was glad for this flaw in the security system when usually it would be the reason for some tension in his neck and the reason for sitting with his back to the wall of his cubicle during normal working hours in the office.

Upon reaching the top floor, breathing slightly heavier then he would normally; Heero pulled out a simple device containing a capacitor and hooked it to the electric lock that was on every floor's door that required a key card. Pressing the button there was a loud sound like a bug-zapper and a smooth click. The lock was open from the electrical short.

Entering the dark floor quickly, he made it to in front of her office and once again picked the lock. Once inside he went in and accessed her computer within minutes. Searching in the database he found information on Qiu Wang and printed it. In yellow bold on his status it indicated 'RELOCATION'

Heero did a quick search on Wufei Chang and found… nothing.

There was no past history, there was no investigation, and there was no information on Heero's supposedly current mission in aiding Wufei in any task he deemed necessary.

Doing a search on himself also came up with nothing. No past missions or history or current mission log.

Heero stilled. What should he do? The next step? He shut down the computer quickly and went to the elevators to get to the thirty second floor as the keycards were only needed in the elevators to go up.

Arriving led him to the hardcopy archives. Every person was listed in this room in alphabetical order. Making it to the agent section, Heero first started with Wufei. Looking up Chang, Heero found three agents in different branches but no Wufei. The folder was just missing.

Heero moved on to his file. Getting to the cabinet at the end he looked up Yuy and found three two-inch thick manila folders, all filled with past mission reports, medical and personal history and current mission status.

Picking up the first file it was all past missions, as was the second. Picking up the third Heero flipped to the front and his picture was there. Along with a report of a mission involving a rebel group based out of South America… It was the mission that he had been planning before he was reassigned to Wufei's case. But it was written as if it was being or had been carried out already.

Heero quickly flipped to the back page to find his mission status scanning quickly he found it at the bottom in bold.

**AGENT STATUS: DECEASED**

**

* * *

**

TBC...

**

* * *

**

Alright! I hope you all enjoyed. I've been sttraining my brain to finish this thing for you all. Please reivew! (REMEMBER YOUR TEAM!)

Till next time,

Silverserpent


	11. Chapter 11

Alright!

Hope you guys weren't waiting to long. The next chapter! I wanted to get it out to you guys as fast as possible, so the chapter is much shorter then normal! Sorry! Thank you for all the reviews so far! I really appreciate them!

Now on with the fic!

Enjoy...

* * *

Ch 11

* * *

The neighborhood was lit only by the street lamps that lined it, spreading every fifteen feet. The housing development was on the outskirts of the city. Every house looked to be approximately the same builder with slight variations in design or exterior color.

The beige stucco one with dark brown trim was his target. Hopping the fence he entered the backyard. No lights were on at this time of night within the house. Finding the sliding glass door in the back was easy, just as the blueprints for the house had indicated. Cracking the lock was easier. Stepping inside cautiously onto the hard wood floors, a shuffling noise sounded from the right. The kitchen.

A dim light was emerging from the room, the fridge was open and a slim form was bent over looking into the bottom shelf. Ghosting up behind it just as it rose and turned…

"FUCK!" Une had backed-up hard into the stainless steel counter behind her, fridge hanging wide open. She was breathing hard, hand on her chest, squinting at the motionless intruder in front of her, "YUY?!"

"DAMNIT YUY! GET YOUR FUCKING GUN OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I HAVE YOU COURT MARTIALED!" She bent over double almost hyperventilating with her hands on her knees. Running came from the hall behind Heero and he turned to see Sally sprinting into the room.

"Une! Is everything oka…. Oh. Hello Heero." He nodded at her and turned back to Une who was still trying to recollect herself. "I told you he would find you eventually."

Une finally stood up straight and glared at Sally, "Shut up." She turned back to Heero who had not turned his glare off her. She winced slightly under the blast, but it probably didn't have as much effect as it should have since it was three in the morning and she had just woken up ten minutes ago.

"Let's move to the living room, Yuy." Heero nodded but didn't move until Une had closed the fridge and proceeded ahead of him. "Night Sally." She kissed her on the cheek and continued to move in the direction of the living room.

Heero sat, still dressed in black from his infiltration mission across from Une whose hair was sticking at funny angles dressed in pajamas with small teddy bears on them. It was the first time that Heero had seen Une out of her office presence. It was a drastic change, but there was no reason to let that distract him from the reason he was here.

Une stared at him, "So you're here for your conference with me, what do you want?"

"Why have you been blocking me out from meeting with you?"

Une sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, "The Preventers must have no affiliation with you at this time for recent ongoing issues outside of our department. Meaning, since I assigned you to Wufei we can not be seen talking or meeting together or even looking at each other with mild recognition in public, Yuy, or it will jeopardize what Wufei is in the process of establishing."

"So you blocked out my phone calls?"

"Yes. That is included in the contact aspect." She was being sardonic, not that Heero would get it. He took it literally as additional information.

Heero glared, he was still frustrated, "What about my email? You blocked that as well. The message I sent today bounced back."

Une's eyes narrowed slightly and her voice took on a sour tone, "I did not block your email. You simply made my life into a living hell today. The damn programmers I hired couldn't keep you out so they cut off all systems and connections to the outside world. You single handedly brought down our network to any external contact today, whether it was other branches, undercover agents, or diplomats and politicians that were eager to meet with me. Congratulations Yuy."

A smirk broke on Heero's face and Une glared slightly.

Heero's smirk faded as he remembered his frustration from earlier in the day, "I was not informed when I took this mission that I would be unaffiliated with the Preventers."

"It hadn't been a requirement at that point in time."

"And my status as a deceased agent, having all my passcodes erased. When had that become a requirement?" Heero's face was set and Une did not back down from the icy glare.

"It became a requirement as soon as the Security Panel began asking where my top agents had gone. One had retired, the other, you, had died on a mission tragically."

Heero frowned slightly, "Why would they be concerned with where we had gone?"

"Well Yuy, if you were a corrupt politician and your greatest enemy suddenly appeared to vanish into thin air what would you do?" Heero was silent. He would try to find them as well. It's always best to know who your enemy was and what they were doing…

"Is that why you have me watching Wufei?"

Une glared once again at the stony ex-pilot in front of her, "I did not assign you to Wufei to have him watched Yuy." Her voice held a steely edge in it, "I sent you in to help, at his request."

"So what is Wufei doing then? What is his goal?"

Une did not flinch or wince as the blue eyes fixed on her ready to read and analyze any movement she was about to make.

"I don't know."

A frown exploded across Hero's face, "How can YOU not know? Have you not been watching the news? WHEN WILL HIS RADICAL BEHAVIOR ENTER YOUR FIELD OF AUTHORITY?!" Heero was livid. It was the first time he had lost his temper in front of Une. The tone had alerted Sally obviously as she came from the back hall and was staring sadly at the teen in front of her.

"Hopefully never." Heero turned to the origins of the soft voice and stared at the blonde Preventer doctor as she came and sat on the couch next to Une. "When Wufei left he told us two things. The first was that he would call us when he needed us. The second was that he would do what Winner could not, and that we were not to interfere or look away on any of his actions unless he was breaking the law. To treat him like any other CEO, meaning that if he issued remotely illegal behavior that we were to act like the Preventers would act in that situation, but also that we would not investigate him until any illegal behavior emerged. We do not know what he is doing. But he is not doing anything illegal."

"I know what he has been doing that is illegal."

Une sighed, "You are not a Preventer agent and therefore are not a reliable source. Plus this meeting can not be known to have occurred. Therefore any knowledge you claim to have is nullified."

"So you let him go unchecked by turning a blind eye."

"He is not unchecked. We checked everyone of the mobile suits he is using for his construction projects. He is improving this post-war globe in one of the largest humanitarian efforts we've seen in years. Wufei is still an honorable man." Une leaned back into the couch and closed her eyes.

Heero's eyes narrowed, "He's changed."

Sally took over for her. "Wufei has not changed. Have you forgotten his true personality Heero?"

"You have not seen how he acts now."

"WE trust him." Sally straightened and focused on him, "Something you have forgotten to do, Heero." She still seemed to have a tint of sorrow in her eyes.

Une stood finally looming as well as she could in her pajamas, "That's it Heero. We have nothing else for you. If you want answers go and see Wufei. Otherwise you are not permitted back into the Preventer agency until Wufei comes back. If he comes back. So either see him or rot in an apartment somewhere, until he decides he's finished. Now get out and take your unauthorized firearm with you."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Well! There you go! I hope I still have your attention and didn't leave you with as bad of a cliffhanger as last time!

Reviews are craved like vacation time to write endlessly on!

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	12. Chapter 12

Hello Hello! Some what long time no write! Thank you to EVERYONE who has been reviewing. Trust me I find it extremely inspiring. And it makes the writing process go faster. Great news! I thought of how a chapter very close to the end of this is going to be written, so I am very eager to get to it. Hopefully that means I'll start typing faster to write towards it. Anyways!

I hope you have been enjoying this story thus far! And on with the next chapter!

* * *

Ch 12

* * *

Heero was slowly walking up the long concrete driveway lined with cherry trees. The mansion was just barely in sight and the security cameras were monitoring his every movement as he walked into Wufei's domain. He knew there was no point in trying to sneak in; he had helped establish the security system and even Wufei had shown him a few new tricks.

Besides chances were if Wufei was really serious about keeping him out, he would have already had the passwords and camera setup changed.

As he got within fifty feet of the large oak front doors with steel cores, they swung open and a small procession of six men stepped out in clean black suits. Cong was in front of the group. The five spread out and stood in a line just behind him. Clearly Wufei didn't intend to simply let him back in.

The five took pistols out but held them loosely to their sides; Heero tensed and rested his hand on the hilt of his gun in the back of his well worn jeans. He could dodge if he needed to. Cong began walking toward him and stopped two feet in front of him, respecting his personal boundaries.

"Sir, I believe that you have been informed that you are not allowed on this property any longer." Heero nodded at Cong's words, "Then I must inform you that I will be escorting you off the premises and you are not to return unless permitted, else you will be subject to immediate arrest."

Heero nodded and turned to leave. He did not need to be told twice and he did not need an escort. "Please wait Mr. Yuy." Heero turned as Cong whispered an order into his cell. "Please allow me to escort you." A man brought around from the edge of the house a small golf cart and stopped it next to Cong and got out. He motioned to the cart and bowed slightly, "I insist."

Heero got in and allowed himself to be slowly driven away from the mansion. When they were just outside the gates Cong stopped it. "Will you need me to call you a cab?"

Heero shook his head and motioned to a motorcycle just down the road he had rented upon landing here again. Cong nodded, and Heero turned to leave. "May I suggest you... make an appointment with CEO Chang at his office headquarters?" Heero half turned and looked at Cong for an explanation. Why would he try to help?

Cong was quiet for a moment under the questioning stare. Then quietly, "It's not for you. I do this for him. He will need you and is too stubborn to change his mind." Cong nodded to Heero and drove the cart back down the driveway, the massive iron gates closing behind him.

----------------------------------

The small motel was cheap, with beige striped wallpaper on the walls and a strangely moist musky scent within the rooms. The curtains, currently closed were stained slightly, and the room was dark. It didn't matter though. The place was just on the outskirts of the city center, three subway stops away from where he needed to go. DCI headquarters.

After leaving Wufei's estate it had taken Heero an hour to get to the motel, where he immediately attempted to contact Wufei. He was intercepted by many various secretaries all stating that without an appointment there would be no means for him to speak with Wufei.

"What about by vid-phone?"

"I'm sorry he's busy sir."

"Have you told him Heero Yuy is on the line?"

"Yes sir. He's busy."

"When is the soonest appointment?"

"Two and a half months from now. Would you like that date?"

Heero hung up. That way appeared to be useless. Cong's advice had not been as helpful as he had desired it to be. It appeared as if he would have no choice but to forces his way in. Heero got online and began trying to bring up blueprints of Wufei's building. He probably had much tighter security then the average business man. This was going to take time and effort. Something tingled inside Heero at the thought. It was going to be the first real challenge he had in a while….

*BEEP*

Heero reached for his cell phone. Opening it, "Hn?"

"HEERO!! It's been SOO long! How ya doing?" The loud American voice rang clearly through the phone.

"Fine. What do you want?"

"Geez, this is the last time I assist you for anything."

Heero frowned, "I did not request your help."

"Yeah, yeah, I know, Une called me in on it. This is the second time too…" Duo was muttering quietly into the phone.

"Second time?" Heero was noticeably tense. Had Duo been involved with Wufei's backup and he had not been informed?

"Don't sound so surprised buddy. When you went on your undercover mission, to who knows where, Une needed to act like your apartment was actually a temporary Preventer apartment that head quarters rented to keep hotel costs low." So Duo didn't know that he was involved with Wufei's planning. The boisterous voice kept rambling, "They tried to break into your apartment, and the alarm went off. They had no idea how to shut it off. So they called the good old break in expert. Nice work by the way, that was a tough one to crack. I like how you installed it into the wall. Harder to get to the wiring."

That's why his apartment was unoccupied and the alarm shut off. At least it was Duo who did the break in; the alarm would still be fully operational since he did the work.

"Why did Une assign you to me?"

"She thinks you need help brainstorming for something. Phrased it as… 'Go be the mediator between completely stubborn knuckleheads.' So what's up Ro? S'there a bee in your bonnet?"

Heero paused, thinking to himself. Duo didn't know it was Wufei he was talking about. Perhaps if the questions were organized in such a way that…

"What would you do if an important leader did not want to talk to you, but you needed to?"

"I'd call them."

"I tried that. It failed."

"Set up an appointment."

"They refused to give me one."

"Hmm…Well if you tried to skip the beauracracy and went straight to the top dog by breaking in….you risk the authorities and blowing your cover." Duo was thinking aloud into the phone. Heero knew both of their thought processes were similar; just that as opposed to finding a way around breaking in Heero decided to attempt it.

"So what do you suggest?"

Duo was quiet for a moment, "…I'd call Quatre. Or Relena. Or Wufei for that matter. They are highly important in the government and could probably get you a meeting with anyone in the ESUN."

"Hn." Heero hadn't thought of that, but it was a decent plan. More then decent. Quatre probably knew of his role through Wufei and being the strategist, would see that Heero must also be very important to the success of Wufei's plans…for better or for worse.

Duo's voice held a note of success, "So you like that idea then!"

"Yes. Good bye."

"Geez. Glad I could help. If you ever need help with your social skills let me know. I can help with that as well."

Heero sighed into the phone, "Thank you Duo." And then hung up. Heero quickly punched in the number for Quarter's office and was met with yet another secretary.

"You've reached Quatre Winner's office at WEI. How may I help you?"

"Heero Yuy for Quatre Winner."

"One moment please." Heero waited as a classical piece poured through the ear piece. He recalled it as one of the duets that Trowa and Quatre played often at the safe houses during the war, where they were all together, fighting for peace in the world.

"Hello?"

Heero frowned; it was not Quatre's voice on the line but a soft tenor that Heero recognized well, "Trowa?"

"Yes, Heero. Quatre is unavailable. What is it that you need?" Straight to the point like normal.

"I need a meeting with Wufei."

Trowa was silent on the other end, "I'll see what I can do. Talk to you in an hour." The phone went dead.

Good an hour. Heero could handle that. Just in case he continued to work on obtaining the blueprints for the building as a contingency plan.

Fifty-five minutes later Heero's phone beeped again. Picking it up, Quatre's voice sounded in his ear, "You have an appointment tomorrow at two thirty." It was a stiff voice, the voice of Quatre in strategist mode. "This is your second opportunity don't mess it up. You have a one hour slot."

"Hn." As an after thought from his earlier conversation with Duo, "Thank you."

Quatre sighed audibly into the phone. "Good luck Heero. You probably won't get another chance. Do your best." Quarter hung up and Heero put the phone down. He needed to think of exactly what to discuss with Wufei and to work out how to apologize, but stipulate that he would not go on any missions that had to deal with kidnapping children.

It was either get along with the new Wufei or rot until he was done with his master plan. Wonderful choices. The tingling sensation began in his stomach again…this time it was not from the thrill of a challenge. For the first time in a long time it was fear...

Of possibly being useless in the very near future.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Alrighty! There you go! I hope you enjoyed! Reviews are craved like weekly Anime conventions! Woot!

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	13. Chapter 13

Hello There fellow Gundam fans! Check it out! two cahpters in one day it's freaking amazing! Fantabulous! It's kind of short but I thought you all would appreciate it anyways so without further a due!

ON with the FIC! (p.s. reviews would be fantabulous too!)

* * *

Ch 13

* * *

The next day at two fifteen Heero found himself sitting on a large black sofa, subtly observing his surroundings. The office waiting area was very pristine, with marble floors and beige walls. Wufei's office lay just behind the secretary's desk, who was currently working on some document in front of her labeled with various colored tabs.

The building itself, upon arriving out of the subway station this morning was large and impressive. It was both taller and wider then Preventer Headquarters, constructed with concrete, steal and mirrored glass windows. A beacon exposing Wufei's operation as one of the major cooperate powerhouses. WEI was still the only company that was above Wufei's, due to the recent activities of revitalizing the Asia sector. Progress had been going well and none of the suits had been stolen or tampered with in anyway.

When he had walked up to the reception desk in the main lobby he spoke quietly to the brown haired woman, "I have an appointment with Wufei Chang. My name is Heero Yuy." She looked at Heero and her had eyes narrowed slightly and turned toward her computer to check for the appointment.

Heero looked around; perhaps he should have done a better job of blending in. He stuck out slightly in his jeans and navy t-shirt. There was a look of surprise on the woman's face and she smiled slightly at him, "Heero Yuy? The representative Mr. Winner was sending from his company to see Mr. Chang today?"

Heero was surprised, but he didn't let it show on his face. Apparently Wufei did not know that he was coming today.

He nodded. The woman smiled at him despite being in jeans and pulled a plastic card from a locked drawer behind her desk. "This is to get you up the elevator, just slide it in the slot and it will let you go upward. It's only good for today. Go ahead to the top floor and the reception desk will be there immediately in front of you." She stood and pointed to the elevators on the left side of the hall. "Those are the elevators. It was nice meeting a new face of WEI. Enjoy your day."

Heero had paused, "A new face?"

She smiled and her eyelashes fluttered at him, "Why yes. Usually it is either Mr. Winner himself that arrives here or his associate, Mr. Barton."

Heero nodded at her and turned heading toward the elevators.

Now sitting on the couch in the reception room he had been counting the number of cameras in the lobby and up here. So far there were six downstairs and four up here in the small sixteen by eighteen foot room. It showed the high security of a building he could not get into without being one of Winner's associates. Like Barton.

Barton was in on this too. He must know some of Chang's plan. Even a little information might help him better understand where Wufei's path was heading. Whether it be the path of world domination or the path of rebuilding a war torn world and profiting on the side as Une believed…

"Mr. Yuy?" Heero looked up at the black haired woman, "He's ready for you now."

Heero got up and walked toward the large oak doors that lead to Wufei's office. Opening them revealed an office, its back wall made entirely of glass, with a large elaborately carved desk in front of it.

Wufei was sitting in the large black leather chair just behind it, his black eyes glaring slightly at Heero as he walked in. Heero stopped and stood five feet away from the desk staring at Wufei. Wufei did nothing but stare back over his interlaced fingers.

They stayed like that for two minutes, neither talking the tension in the room was obviously higher then Heero had initially expected. He would not be the one to break the silence.

Then Heero realized, while staring into those black eyes staring at him, that Wufei was stubborn and had all the time in the world. Heero on the other hand only had an hour. An hour minus three minutes now.

Heero broke the silence with a nod and a soft spoken but tight, "Wufei."

Wufei glared more from behind his desk, though the rest of his face remained passive. "Looks like I will a have to yell at Quatre for sending you as his 'associate'. What do you want?"

Heero lowered his head slightly, "To apologize for leaving after the previous mission was assigned."

Wufei followed sharply without hesitance, "It was your prerogative to decline as it was my prerogative to remove you from my house. The matter has been dealt with. You are free to leave."

Heero paused and was unsure as how to proceed. Wufei was giving him nothing with the cool, collected mask on. Wufei could talk through an entire hour without giving any information. He needed to understand what Wufei was thinking in order to proceed. To find out what exactly Wufei wanted to hear to get back into the house. He needed that mask removed. Now.

"So did you end up kidnapping that innocent girl?" Wufei's face did not move, "They must have been terrified. I saw that Qiu mysteriously stepped down. Perhaps you showed him pictures of his wife and child being held hostage. That is your newest low since I left."

Wufei's face still remained stony though his hands had started to turn white under the pressure his fingers were placing. Heero continued on softly, "You have truly fallen from your war time heights. Yes it was a bloody time, but it obviously brought out the best in you. The honor you spoke of and justice you acted for. I see nothing of it here."

"Shut up Yuy." The dark eyes flashed a warning in them. Heero paused…Wufei was about to crack. Now it was just a means of pushing just a little more.

"Your wife must be turning in her grave. At all of the dishonor you brought to your family."

Wufei shot out of his seat pounding his fists on the desk, "SHUT UP YUY!"

Heero's eyes narrowed, "You are a shadow of your former self."

Wufei slammed his hands down, vaulted the desk, tackling Heero and pinning him to the ground. "YOU DO NOT KNOW WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH!! YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY PLANS, WHETHER I INTEND TO DESTROY THE WORLD OR SAVE IT!! YOU STAND THERE AND MOCK MY CHARACTER WHEN YOU KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT I HAVE DONE. NOTHING OF WHAT I WILL DO!"

Heero glared up at the fire lit eyes glaring down at him and shoved hard against the body above him, "THEN TEL ME! TELL ME WHAT IS HAPPENING!"

Wufei glared at him from his sitting position on the floor leaning back against the desk behind him. His voice dropped in tone dangerously, "No." Wufei's lips were pressing into a thin line, his eyes glaring venom.

Heero's shoulders fell. Wufei had gotten control of himself again. Prying answers from him would be a difficult task now. He exhaled softly tension dropping from his shoulders, "Why?"

"Because you don't trust me." Heero looked forward at the softly spoken words staring at the Gundam pilot dressed in the business suit. He might not have changed as much as initially presumed, "Une trusts me and knows nothing. Quatre knows a general outline, but no details and yet he trusts me. Trowa is on a need to know basis by Quatre, so his information is filtered and limited and he still trusts me. Duo still trusts me despite my recent rise in the cooperate world. Even Relena trusts me based simply on the fact that I use to be a Gundam pilot without actually knowing much about me."

Wufei paused and looked into the deep blue eyes fixed on him, "And yet you. One of my strongest war time allies. The one who is so similar to me in thought process and action. You do not trust me." Wufei stood and leaned back on the desk staring at Heero who was still sitting on the floor staring at him. "You think my morals and character can be so easily twisted and manipulated. You think I'm attempting to turn into that rat-bastard Treize. You, Heero Yuy, do not trust me."

Wufei turned and stood behind his chair facing the windows, his shoulders were set as he stared out over the city, "I'll ask you to leave now."

Heero stood, and an uncharacteristically soft whisper escaped, echoing across the silent room, "Don't make me be worthless."

Heero heard a soft sigh from Wufei and saw him turn his face sideways, his profile darkened by the light coming through the windows. A distressed and sad look in his usually young face. Almost pained.

"Yuy……" Wufei turned his face away toward the horizon, "Heero..."

"As the situation currently is…you are useless to me."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

WOO! Two chapters in one day! fantabulous Review please please pretty please with ham and cheese on pastramiiiiiii

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	14. Chapter 14

Alright people...

I must have done something entirly wrong Or entirly fantastic with the last chapter, because it is tied with the first chapter for the most reviews in this story so far. I had people growling and ranting and questioning what Iwas gonna do to Wufei and Heero and I LOVED IT! Yay to everyone who reviewed and thanks to that I present the next chapter. I hope it lives up to your standards and what you thouhgt might happen next. I would hate to loose fans over this...

So on with the fic! And I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Ch 14

* * *

Heero walked out in front of the massive building and stood there on the sidewalk staring straight ahead as people passed him by on the busy streets. There was nothing for him to do. His mind was blank, no physical reaction was issuing forth. He stood there, chest was tightening slightly, a pressure that needed to be released...but no ideas flashed to mind of how to do it. No thoughts processed at all.

For the first time since the mission five months ago when Wufei got hurt and left the Preventer organization, he began breaking a sweat...a light sheen covering his face as he stood on the grey sidewalks and watched the blur of faceless people pass him. At the edge of his mind he heard -BEEP-BEEP- and felt vibration in his pant pocket, but he couldn't think of what to do...

It clicked naturally, more habit then thought, and his hand was lifting the phone to his ear.

-Hello?- Heero didn't respond just stood there waiting for something...anything...a command...just something...

-Heero? Are you alright?- There was nothing to answer...Heero continued staring, though he felt somewhat dizzy…almost like there was a lack of oxygen...he was breathing normally…It didn't make sense.

-Damnit Heero, it's Trowa answer me!-

It was a command, he had to respond "Hello." his eyes focused...on a store across the road on the first floor of the skyscraper.

-Where are you? What happened?-

"In front of DCI." Heero paused, eyes still hooked on the dimly lit store in front of him, "Does Quatre need another bodyguard? I could do the job. I'm good with guns and watching people's backs an-"

-Heero stop rambling. Quatre doesn't need one. You're supposed to assist Wufei. What happened?-

"I'm useless. I have no purpose."

-.....- The echoing silence was conformation of his mind's blankness. What could he do now?

-I'll call you back. - -dooooo- The line was dead. Heero automatically lowered the phone. There was only one person left to possibly talk to...

He hit speed dial.

-This number has been selected to be blocked by the recipient. Please hang up or stay on the line for further information-

Oh yeah... Une refused his calls. Heero dropped his cell phone. Without a glance in either direction at the passing cars or the people on the street he stepped out into the road.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Heero stared at the bubbles in the beer as they floated slowly to the surface, the dim light reflecting off the glass causing light patterns with every turn of the overhead fan. He was sitting at the bar of the pub. When he first walked in the bartender took a look at him and asked, 'What will you have?'

Heero had just stared at the man, till he shrugged and poured him a beer, which he took and sat at the end of the bar. Duo had always said 'When the shit hit the fan and there was nothing else to do, drink.' Heero didn't know if the 'shit had hit the fan' but there definitely was nothing else to do. Not that he could think of.

The beer hadn't tasted very good, so he had simply taken sips every once in a while and stared into it mostly. There definitely wasn't anything else to do.

Someone had just entered the establishment, but there was no point in looking. There was nobody that needed him. He was in fact alone with his thoughts, but for some reason his brain wasn't thinking.

Someone approached the bar and the bartender automatically filled a beer and sat it on the bar. The person grabbed it and walked slowly toward Heero, stopping a bar stool away. Setting something on the counter it was pushed towards Heero and tapped his glass, loosening some bubbles from the side. Heero looked at the object.

It was his cell phone with some scratches in the outer casing. He had forgotten that he dropped it. He looked to his right and Wufei was standing there. "May I sit down?"

Heero turned back to his beer and took another sip. Wufei sat next to him anyway and drank a quarter of his pint without breathing. He looked over at Heero as who was watching the bubbles reform on his glass. "Trowa and Quatre called me and yelled at me for twenty minutes after Trowa couldn't seem to get a coherent response from you."

Heero didn't move. He vaguely recalled the words of the conversation with Trowa. If you could call it a conversation.

"I had security look at the exterior cameras to see where you had gone." A wry smile flashed onto Wufei's face. "At least the building you walked into is also owned by DCI and just across the street. Makes it easier to find you." The smile turned grim, "Don't worry about the cars you cut off either; the most that happened was a mild fender bump."

Wufei paused and downed the rest of his beer. Heero, watched him, he was still only half way through his first. The bartender came and filled up the glass again.

Wufei was looking at him again, he could feel it. "So you came to drink. Why?"

Heero shrugged, "I could only think of Duo's advise 'when there is nothing else to do, drink'" Wufei snorted.

"Sounds like him." Wufei bowed his head towards the counter. "How do you feel?"

Heero sipped on his beer, again. When he spoke his voice was soft without inflection, "I don't know what to do. Nobody needs me."

"I need you." It was a short exhalation barely voiced, but Heero could pick up on it as if it had been shouted to the ceiling.

Heero's eyes shot to Wufei's face that was now focusing on the fresh beer before him. "I'm sorry Heero. I did not intend to put you in this position." Wufei was frowning, "I was angry, at Quatre for surprising me, and you for showing up. I didn't want to admit it…but I think I will need you for this."

Something flared in Heero's mind. Purpose once again. His thoughts were instantly being compelled to get further direction…but something was holding him back… a sensation within him causing him to hesitate.

"What is this?"

"I can't tell you." Heero frowned, irritation more than anger in his eyes, and Wufei winced slightly under the pressure. "I know the irony. I was just preaching to you about trust and yet I never tell you anything."

Heero tore his eyes from Wufei's face and glared at the beer. "Then explain to me why I'm on a need to know basis."

Wufei chuckled slightly, "You are on a need to know basis, because I don't know what my next move is until it hits me in the face. Yes, I have a general outline, but…no real plan. I know what I want to accomplish...but it is so hard to work out."

They sat in silence next to each other and Wufei drank his beer while Heero just stared at his.

"Just for your information I did not kidnap Qiu's family." Heero turned at that curiosity in his eyes and Wufei grinned, "Quatre took care of it." Heero frowned. "No not like that. Though I guess since he is the most powerful economic leader in the world and does have his own personal army he could make anyone disappear if he wanted. He offered Qiu the head position of Africa's Reconstruction Project. WEI is donating money and taking in the profits and reinserting them into the project, like DCI is doing. Qiu felt that he had to take it with the offer of a salary of forty million annually." Well that explained his absence at least.

Wufei turned in his seat to face Heero. His face was serious as he began, "Heero. I am truly sorry for making you feel lost. I know how it feels to be useless. That is the reason after all that I ended up in the Mariemeia incident and working for the Preventers afterward. I had no where to go. It's how I ended up here… Remember what I had said in the infirmary before I left?"

Heero nodded, "You said that what we did was meaningless." He remembered as it came to such a shock to him that the justice driven man could just give up and leave.

"Yes." Wufei sighed. "I'm sorry. And I'm here to say I need you. I need you as my bodyguard. I need you to keep me sane and true to my values as this goes on. The kidnapping suggestion proves that. The one bound I pushed you too and you would not break."

Wufei reached for his second beer and drank half of it before looking up at Heero again, "I respect you Heero. I'll give you the options. One…you return to me. All you have to do is walk down my drive way and I swear you will be allowed in. Two…if you wish to go back to the Preventers, I will personally call Une for you and get you reinstated. Or option three… you can go off and live your life."

Heero looked into Wufei's dark eyes and turned back to his beer. Wufei was being to open now for him to be questioned. He could see how much this had taken out of him to admit.

Wufei sighed into the silence and stood. "I know I haven't given you much reason to trust me Heero, but I promise you this. If you come back to me, I will never throw you out again and you will not have to go on any mission I assign you to if you choose."

With that Wufei turned away, no good bye or handshake. Just leaving Heero to his beer and his thoughts.

The bartender came over and took Wufei's mug off the counter. A deep voice emerged, "Good to see that he has someone to drink with today."

Heero looked up at the bartender as he had spoken. "What is he like normally?"

The large bartender with a slight gut paused while wiping out the glass he was holding, "He's quite and sits alone at the bar drinking beer after work most days. For a period of about a month he never came in, but he had been in everyday for the last week. He seems to hate his job and always appears stressed… and despite the fact that he owns this bar, he pays his tab every Friday and that is a very admirable thing to do."

Heero nodded at the comment staring at the bubbles floating up the sides of the glass. What to do now. To be a lackey that is slightly more informed? Or to return to the Preventers? At this point he didn't even want to think about the third option…

At least his mind wasn't blank now.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Alrighty. I hope I didn't piss anyone off enough to have them stopped reading. Though some of those reviews were really helpfull In writing, cuz they came up with a lot of questions I would have forgotten to address. So thanks to the reviewers! I hope you enjoy this enough to review again in the future.

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	15. Chapter 15

Hello people! I'm so so so sorry for the long break. Life caught up to me and I had kinda written myeself into a corner without realizing it. So here we go. Thank you for all the reviews so far! I love hearing from everyone who reads so please continue to do so!

* * *

Ch 15

* * *

The next morning Heero rose early. He had stayed in the bar till closing time thinking of what he should do. Wufei really had nailed it when he said there were three options for him.

Option one, learn slowly what everyone else either knows or is also learning when Wufei lets them know. Option two, return to the Preventers and not go on any missions that would aid in global peace as the politicians hold on their job was too tight. Also never learn what Wufei was up to as it appeared that Une was the least informed. Or option three, do....something.

With those three options in mind, it was not strange that Heero found himself at the head of a long cement driveway, this time on his motorcycle staring at the large open iron gates in front of him.

Driving in slowly, this time the cameras did not follow his progress. Upon arriving there was Cong waiting at the end in front of the mansion. Heero shut off the bike and waited.

Cong did a small bow and spoke calmly, "We can return your rental for you sir."

Heero nodded grabbed his duffle and began walking toward the house, Cong walking next to him, "Do you need assistance to your room?"

"No." Heero walked through the large front doors and paused in the large entry room. "I'll need a list of the new passwords and codes of course."

"Yes, I'll print them off for you. Wufei isn't here at the moment He's working at headquarters, another company acquisition."

"What kind of company is it this time?"

"A small company that works with stock, bonds and loans."

Heero frowned again. Wufei's company was a mostly composed of consumer goods and industrial construction companies. Why would he meddle with a new department...

Heero turned away heading up the stairs.

"Thank you for coming back." It was solemn and quick. When Heero turned back, Cong was headed off towards the security center for the house.

Heero finished walking up the stairs and arrived in the room he had previously occupied. Still lavishly decorated and slightly unsettling despite it's beige walls. He stuffed his duffle under the bed as he had done previously. Now what to do?

Wufei had specifically stated that he tell Heero more, perhaps forming a list of questions would be an efficient use of his time at the moment. Or perhaps entering the hallway and investigating with out Wufei?

Heero got up from the bed and entered the hall. He turned to decend the stairs when the door to his right opened. It was Jian.

He looked at Heero quietly for a minute then whispered, "You're back?"

Heero nodded and watched Jian's face. He was getting better at hiding what he was thinking, but not much. He seemed both happy and confused... a strange combination, "Good."

He started to turn when Heero felt the urge to speak, "Why 'good'? Did you miss me?"

"Yes. But I wasn't the only one."

Heero was confused with that comment, but turned to leave anyway. It was time for him to investigate.

Heero walked into the hallway and headed straight for the computer system in the back. He pulled up a list of companies that Wufei had under his control through DCI and the dates they were acquired. Scrolling through the list there appeared to be no real pattern of normal expansionism at all. It was like the critiques thought…with this pattern he could have doomed DCI.

Heero pulled up the program that searched for media on Wufei and collected it. It should be easy enough to modify. Just switch in the titles of each company quickly with a secondary program that would scan through the list and let it run.

"So, I see you decided to stay."

Heero whipped around quickly from the computer screen; Wufei was standing in the doorway in a business suit, looks like he had come fresh from work. "Yes. I did."

"Good. Come with me." Wufei left and expected Heero to follow. A quick glance back at the list and Heero turned to go after Wufei.

"I still have questions. And you said you would give answers."

Wufei nodded, "Yes, I will. Luckily you are just in time for then next phase of my plan." He passed through the large doors that separated the main house from Wufei's office wing. "Tonight, I will be accepting the position as Ambassador to the ESUN for the Asia Sector. Victory is guaranteed because of Quatre's help with removing Qiu." Cong came in sight. He was holding something in a large thin plastic bag. Wufei nodded to him and he opened it.

It was a black suit that was very well made, compared to the ones he wore for any cases Lady Une could get to go to court. There was a light blue silk tie. "You will be wearing this tonight as long as you agree with where the plan is headed." Wufei nodded again and Cong took it away to Heero's room.

Heading to the kitchen Wufei nodded to the steal table sitting in the corner, Heero sat at it. Wufei started pulling ingredients out of the fridge to make a sandwich. "I need you to attend the formal procession of me being designated the ambassador tonight. There I will let it be known that you are my new head of security. Just your first name though. You will just be Heero."

Heero frowned, but nodded. "That is all that you will need me to do?"

"Yes and no." Wufei grinned and turned with sandwich in hand. "I will need you to stay within one foot of me at all times. Never in front of me, but always at lest within one foot of my back, unless I am going on stage or tell you otherwise."

"So I will not have to talk to the reporters."

Wufei dragged a chair to sit across from Heero, "No. You will just have to walk next to me and sit there to listen to the long boring thing. There will be several senators and politicians as well as several celebrities that everyone seems so fond of watching. In fact I believe that Quatre and Relena will both be there as well." Wufei took a bite of his sandwich and watched Heero process his words. "So will you do it?"

"Yes." Heero watched Wufei for any reaction at all. He just kept chewing and offered some of the sandwich to Heero. He grabbed it and took a bite. Wufei looked like he was relaxing just so slightly. But that could have been because he was finished from work today. Heero frowned. He hadn't had a single question answered yet. Just that he was to participate in some long political fiasco tonight.

Suddenly Wufei leaned forward. "So you have a question."

"Yes." Heero focused in on Wufei, passing the sandwich back. "Why are you so determined to be ambassador?"

Wufei smirked deviously, "Who said anything about wanting to be an ambassador?" Heero frowned suddenly.

"Everything you've been doing up until now. Everything that Une is going to 'owe you for', which I don't quite understand yet, is to get into the position of being an ambassador to the ESUN."

Wufei was still grinning slightly, he seemed almost amused. Definitely a war time characteristic. It was suddenly all very confusing, "Ahh, see that is where you're wrong. What I want to do has yet to be accomplished. Now Yuy, think. What do I want that is necessary for me to be an ambassador to the ESUN?"

Heero was drawing a blank. He hated politics. He just defended politicians. He didn't have to care about what they did or who they actually were. How on earth did the government work anyways?

Wufei just sat there eating his sandwich slowly smirking at Heero's growing frustration. They were at peace. Most people didn't care how it worked, just that they were at peace. "I don't know."

Wufei nodded, "I figured. Why are the Preventers completely ineffective at getting rid of rebel groups right now?"

Heero frowned, why was he talking about the Preventers? "Because none of the mission plans are approved on time."

"Correct. Who approves the missions?"

"The ESUN security board."

"Correct again. What is the only way to be on the ESUN security board?" Heero shrugged. He didn't know.

Wufei leaned in again, "You have to have previously been or currently be an ambassador."

Heero was silent, staring at Wufei. He wasn't doing this for his own benefit. Not to profit, not for fame, and not to conquer the world. Wufei was doing this to help the Preventers. To help bring about a peace that was not corrupt.

Wufei got up and placed his plate in the sink. "In order to be of any use and be able to create laws to aid the Preventers in doing their job, I have to get a position on the ESUN security board, by any means necessary, which means being an ambassador. Quatre is on the ESUN advisory board, but there is no way he could have done this because of the power struggle in his company. And his company is not based out of a specific sector, which would have made it very difficult for him to be an ambassador. Relena is a pacifist and therefore would have never been elected to the security board, which does deal with military action through the Preventers." Wufei turned and saw Heero staring at him still, "What Yuy?"

Heero got up and crossed the distance between them silently. Wufei backed into the counter. "So you've been doing this to help the Preventers function?"

"Yes." Wufei was frowning slightly. Heero was so tense still.

"So that missions will start running smoothly?"

"Yes."

Heero was concentrating so hard on Wufei's eyes he was starting to squirm slightly, "So you will be coming back to the Preventers to be my partner?"

Wufei frowned, "Eventually Ye- OOF" Heero tackled, holding him hard in a stiff hug. Heero Yuy was hugging fiercely, squeezing, and as the breath was being forced out of Wufei's lungs, he reacted shoving off Heero's shoulder to pry them apart. "What the HE-"

Heero suddenly let go and grabbed Wufei's hands. "Thank you." Wufei looked shocked at the honesty that was ringing in his voice.

"Well what did you think Yuy? That I liked being a politician? I hate politics and finances and being a CEO. You think I actually enjoy this life style! I've had the taste of adrenalin as bullets were flying by, a job like this would not satisfy me. Sure it's complex and full of strategy, but that doesn't make me think it's worth it." Wufei pulled his hands away, "I can't believe you would think that about me. Hell I'm helping us out as much as the Preventers."

"So once you're done, you'll go back to the Preventers and be my partner?"

"Yes, Yuy. Of course. No one else can handle being your partner anyways."

Heero smirked. This was his partner, his ally. The sharp wit and intelligence. The man he walked in the fires of war with, whose voice had echoed over the battle field so long ago. He wasn't dead. Just in hiding, plotting a way to return to the intense fighting and life of a soldier.

Blue eyes settled on black determination in both, "I will help you, in any possible way, to get you to the ESUN security board."

"Then it starts tonight."

* * *

TBC

* * *

There you go! I hope you enjoy! Please please please let me know. It helps writing I swear.

Thanks for reading!,

Silverserpent


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers and fellow Gundam fans. I've been away for a very long time I know. Please don't shoot me. I'm very sorry for the delay. I'll try not to let it happen again. Life has been beating the living crap outta me and I'm glad I could finally return.

I have good news and bad news and news that could go either way depending on your viewpoint.

Good news: I have ideas for three more really indepth stories, one of which does not center around 1x5 entirely. Woot. Bad news: I don't intended to post them until I get through this story and the other two that I have posted and left to rot. Sorry about that. ( I guess this could be good news to depending on your view point)

More good news: I have laid out the remaining plot line for this story and I think it's gonna be good! Hopefully.

Possibly good news possibly bad news: It appears to be 37 chapters long possibly more meaning I am not halfway done yet.

Bad news: I need to find time to write. Damn. I wish I had a time turner or something. I could write 24 hrs worth in 1.

Anyways: Sorry for the long wait. I'll try not to let it happen again. I hope you like this chapter . THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS! THEY HONESTLY HELP.

On with the Fic...

* * *

Ch 16

* * *

Heero hesitated as soon as he saw the flashes firing rapidly through the limousine's open door. Maybe this was too much to handle. The suit was uncomfortable when he put it on and the tie was something that could so easily turn to a disadvantage. Someone could pull it and immediately start choking him...Who was the idiot that designed a piece of clothing that could cut off your air supply?

Wufei took one look at him and frowned, "Get out Yuy and come around to my side. Everything will be fine and stop looking like you're about duck and run when Une is on the warpath about paper work."

Heero nodded and watched as Wufei gracefully slid out of the cars back seat. Taking that as his cue, Heero got out of the car rapidly and went around to the other side of the car. Standing next to Wufei he shut the door and turned to face the crowd.

It was similar to the red carpet shows that Duo liked to watch. There were people packed all around a barrier trying to snap a photo of every face that the new arrival gave. Further along the carpet were several people posing and a couple being interviewed by the camera men down the line.

Wufei stepped forward, which kicked Heero into motion. Just stick within a foot of Wufei's back. School the features to neutrality. Do not talk to anyone. He could do this.

People were yelling questions from all sides and pictures were being snapped constantly. Wufei just kept a slow steady pace with his small fake smile in place. He was the main attraction after all considering it was for him being an ambassador to the Asia Sector.

He stopped and Heero focused in at the object that was being thrust towards Wufei. His arm twitched as he was preparing to grab it before recognizing it as a microphone. There was a video camera recording them as well. Don't talk. He stepped an inch closer to Wufei's shoulder.

The blonde woman holding the mic spoke in a loud highly annoying voice, "So Mr. Chang, You will soon be announced as the new ambassador to the Asia Sector are you excited?"

"Very. I have big plans for the Asia sector's revitalization as well as the Earth Sphere's overall reconstruction."

She smiled at him and boldly continued pressing, "Yes, we do expect great things from you at your new post. Tell me, what would you say to the critics at this moment? Particularly the ones that say you are both too young and inexperienced to be suitable for such a position in government."

Wufei, smiled his winning smile into the camera and answered in a slightly sugar-coated voice, "Well, I would ask them to look at my flourishing company, the unemployment rate that is now lower then it has been since before the war, and my popular support within the Asia Sector. If that does not convince them then they are going to have to s1imply watch my future actions and extrapolate their thoughts from there."

The woman grinned and set her hand on Wufei's shoulder. Heero felt slightly strained at that moment. He couldn't possibly imagine being touched by a complete stranger at a bustling event such as this one, "Tell me Mr. Chang, are you currently seeing anyone?"

Wufei smirked, "Not that my personal life is any business of the publics, but no. Not at the moment."

"Really?" The blonde woman motioned in front of the camera at Heero who looked directly at her, but did not move from next to Wufei, "Who might this handsome young blue-eyed gentleman be that is escorting you tonight?"

Wufei laid his hand on Heero's shoulder, who tensed immediately at the contact in such an open location. If someone came out of the crowd his movement could be compromised. "This is my personal bodyguard and head of my security, Heero." Wufei held on for two seconds longer before releasing him. "And I'm sorry to cut you short Ms., but I really must be going now. Have a good evening."

"You as well Mr. Chang. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Wufei turned and continued to walk down the carpeted aisle. Heero stepped up behind him walking closely. Occasionally they both paused for a photograph as they headed into the giant auditorium, but Heero stayed as he was directed always within a foot of Wufei.

Finally they were inside, and the place was huge. There was a loud general buzz from the crowd sitting in the elaborately decorated auditorium of gold painted molding with deep red walls and velvet curtains. The stage was large and spacious with a podium standing directly front and center. Wufei led Heero to two open seats in the front row, where Heero sat down next to Wufei.

The seats were cushy. Almost uncomfortably so. Everything about this entire set up made him incredibly uneasy. The suit felt stiff on him and was definitely irregular. Wufei's suit made him look like a politician ready to take on the world.

"Heero relax. This is not an Oz holding cell; it's a celebratory event. I don't need you to defend me. All I need you to do is sit here." Heero nodded but still sat rigged. It was a good thing he was on the end of an aisle. Another person on his other side would have thrown him over the edge.

The lights dimmed in the massive auditorium and the ex-Ambassador Chao stepped up to the podium to give the opening preamble to welcoming Wufei.

"Welcome everyone. Tonight is a special event to…" Heero tuned him out. He was insignificant in this crowd. There were several exits and entrances and several high profile dignitaries that made this event the perfect target for assassins and bombs. Over a thousand people were behind them and his back itched with the knowledge and not being able to turn around.

A hand landed on his knee and he flinched slightly. It's was Wufei's hand. Wufei leaned in close to his ear, "Your leg was twitching and jumping. Calm down Heero. Everything will be fine in less then an hour." Wufei pulled his hand back, holding Heero's gaze for a brief second before turning his attention back to the stage.

Heero continued to stare, mesmerized by Wufei's profile. He was so calm and confident and something in that brief gaze made him willing to relax slightly. Trusting Wufei's words, Heero began attempting to forget the thousand people behind him. There was tight security and metal detectors at all the entrances. Wufei was right; there was no reason to be tense.

"Here he is." Ambassador Chao was done, now Wufei was heading to the stage. Wufei rose gracefully amidst the applause and smiled broadly for the cameras that had been focused on him all night. Taking to the podium it was time for his speech. He was calm and looked determined, "Thank you all for selecting me as your next Ambassador to the Asia Sector…"

As he spoke there was silence over the crowd and everyone watched his every gesture. Wufei was truly charismatic when he needed to be. He spoke strongly and with conviction that captivated most. Hell, it echoed back to the first time he yelled at the other pilots. His features of course helped as he was considered to be one of the ESUN's top bachelors according to the media feeds. Such dark eyes and hair. It was no wonder he was first selected to be the traditionalist movement's ideal model.

The crowd was clapping, time to move on to the reception.

-------

The reception was not as suffocating and mind-numbing as it could have been. Relena was there, as was Quatre. Quatre was currently talking in the corner with Wufei rather closely and Relena was currently chatting with Heero.

Relena was doing fine, running the world from behind the scenes, but having people constantly thrust her into the spot light. She was much more mature then her war-time days and had admitted during the night that she had gotten over her crush on Heero, though he would always have a special place in her heart.

Heero accepted the statement and kept conversation brief, giving minimal answers when it was appropriate and watching Wufei the entire time. He didn't know what he was supposed to be waiting for. Ten minutes ago Wufei had told Heero to stay with Relena and wait instead of following within a foot of him as he had been doing throughout the evening. Heero accepted the turn of events, but still didn't know what he was supposed to be waiting for. Relena kept glancing at them out of the corner of her eye as well.

Suddenly she smirked deviously, it was a strange sight and Heero stared eyes riveted on her usually calm face. "Okay that's the signal." she whispered. Heero glanced over. Quatre had his hand on Wufei's shoulder. Heero looked back at Relena with eyebrow quirked. She giggled, "This is so much fun! Like espionage! Okay, you go over there, cut in between those two and remove Quatre's hand. From there grab Wufei's right hand with your own and put your left hand on his lower back and guide him out onto the terrace. Got it?" Heero nodded and she winked before moving off to talk to other guests.

Heero passed quickly through the crowd towards the two standing near the edge. The cameras were still following Wufei's every action as he stood talking closely with Quatre. Heero frowned at the sight…the media could be so intrusive when there was nothing at all to report on. Heero did as he was told, scowl still on his face as the cameras flashed. He removed Quatre's hand and cut in, taking Wufei away leading him by his hand and a soft push on his lower back.

Once they were out in the open air of the terrace and no one else was around Heero turned to Wufei who was looking at the star-filled sky. "Relena knows?" Heero grunted.

Wufei smirked at the deprecating tone, "Only occasionally."

Heero was silent again looking at Wufei's profile as he stared off into the distance; he seemed both peaceful and brooding at the same time. It was an odd contradiction that seemed to occur quite often around Wufei now days.

Heero spoke again, "What was the point of me taking you away?" Wufei turned to look at Heero, but did not appear to be seeing him.

"To cause a black mark on my seemingly spotless record."

Wufei's appearance was causing a sense of sadness in Heero. "I don't understand." Almost a heavy concern.

Wufei smirked, eyes refocusing on Heero's face, "You wouldn't would you?" Heero frowned at the offhanded remark, while Wufei glanced at his watch. Wufei's voice brightened a little, "It is two am. Too early for a politician of my stature to go home, but I don't mind. Let's go Yuy. I'll race you back to the limo, but we can't be seen."

Heero scowled at the sudden shift in conversation, "But the only exit is back through the ballroom."

Wufei's eyes glittered as he pushed up the sleeves of his two thousand dollar suit. He snickered, "Oh, come on now Yuy. Use a little imagination."

With that Wufei propelled himself over the barrier and dropped ten feet below onto the soft dew covered grass and pelted off into the night.

Heero acted quickly vaulting over the barrier, and bolting after him, smirking as he went. If it was a challenge Wufei wanted it was a challenge he would get.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

There you go! Should get more interesting soon. And do I see a relationship heating up on the horizon...? Hmm...

Reviews will help solve this mystery.

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	17. Chapter 17

Hello. I'm sorry for the long update. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As an apology I promise that I'll have another chapter out in a week. I swear!

Thanks to everyone who is reviewing! I really apreciate it.

On with the fic!

* * *

Ch 17

* * *

Heero awoke the next morning to the beige and gold patterns of his lavish bed canopy. He really did not like the frivolous decorations and would have preferred to burn them the first day he move in, but it was still Wufei's house and with that came respect for his property.

He headed straight into his normal routine of getting up, showering, drying off, getting dressed, and heading into the security room to look over the security cameras…

What the hell?

Heero grabbed the radio and paged Cong on it.

-Yes?-

"Why are there four TV crew vans and a large group of reporters at the front gate?" Heero was staring at the monitors where the crowd was standing around in front of the large iron gate of the mansion.

-To report on Wufei being elected sir-

Heero frowned at the screen. Well it did make sense. But still the knowledge of the reporters standing so close was… annoying.

Heero watched the screen for a few minutes more before setting three of the cameras to specifically watch certain areas of the groups tightly. This was a security risk Heero had never dealt with before. You couldn't just take them out, after all, they weren't necessarily trying to kill Wufei and they weren't doing anything illegal…It was just something that would gnaw at his mind. One of them could have a rocket launcher in the vans. Or be there for surveillance or…anything really.

Heero forced himself away from the screens and turned heading through the house. Wufei must have been at work already. Picking up and apple from the kitchen, Heero headed back to the main entrance again…yeah, they were still there.

Heero once again forced himself away from the windows…Might as well see what they were talking about.

He stalked down the secured hall toward the media room. He picked up the largest stack of printouts, while the TV on the far wall was muted as it ran the daily news from one of the stations it was following.

All the printouts were of the recent acceptance of the Ambassador position and predictions of his future plans in the position and evaluations of how well he would do. Others were questioning his capability of running a multi billion dollar corporation along side an entire sector of the ESUN. His position as the figure head of the traditionalist movement appeared to be dieing. They still kept small photos and articles, but the group had begun to put their magazine towards actors and other celebrities.

A red light blinked on the TV screen and the sound came on.

--This just in. Newly elected Ambassador Chang, famous for his strong humanitarian efforts in reconstructing the Asia Sector, has just made an announcement to begin the same rehabilitation program on a global scale. -- The reporter was showing an expression of exaggerated happiness that just shifted to slight skepticism. – Some speculate that this is because of his newly elevated position. Many critics believe that he is overextending his reach as both CEO of Dragon Clan Incorporated and as Ambassador for the Asia Sector. For more on this we turn to senior analy---

Heero stopped listening. It was pointless to hear criticism of Wufei. He would do what he needed to do in order to get back to the Preventers.

Heero turned away and scanned at the remaining printers as he walked by slowly. It was good knowing that Wufei's war time spirit was still intact. Heero felt much closer to him then he had in a long time. Like the race the previous night, watching Wufei move from behind ducking and darting through the gardens. Feeling the thrill as he almost caught up to him only to hear a slight laugh as Wufei hurtled a row of bushes, that Heero hadn't seen.

Heero paused. Just before the halls main doors there was a magazine. It had been slid under the doors at some point and was now just lying there. Coming closer Heero realized there were several magazines face down on the floor.

Picking them up Heero recognized the titles as news tabloids. Relena had liked reading them. Focusing on the cover of the front one Heero froze.

…

It was a picture of two figures, staring into each other's eyes holding each other closely in a park. One in a white shirt and dark jeans and a black sports jacket, the other in a Chinese tunic with yellow cuffs and a dragon embroidered on it.

It was Wufei and Heero.

How could this have happened? Where would the tabloid have gotten this photograph? That man. The stupid, annoying, boisterous photographer. Heero turned and started running to the hall Wufei had taken him that time. Coming to the room he wrenched the doors open…and nothing was there. It was empty.

The photographer wasn't there. Then again he probably didn't live there. The set was probably only for that day temporarily.

Heero turned with a growl of frustration and headed back towards the main entrance. As he approached he noted the crowd outside the gates had thinned slightly through the window. The sound of rattling keys came from the front door and Heero flattened himself against the wall and pulled out his gun.

Wufei came through the door and immediately turned in Heero's direction. He smirked at the barrel of the gun pointing at his face, "Tense are we?"

"Hnn." Heero stowed his gun and approached Wufei, who was looking a little pale and tired.

Wufei shrugged and said, "Sorry about the news crews out front Heero. I understand that it would make you tense. Hazard of the job. They're packing up for the night anyway." He turned, walking towards the kitchen.

Heero followed quickly, "Yes, but" Heero shoved the tabloids into Wufei's hands glaring at the top one, "What about these?" He urged.

Wufei set them on the counter and turned to root through the fridge, "What about them?" Wufei emerged with leftover rice and chicken, "What are you so upset? Because they think that we're lovers?"

Heero frowned, "No, because this is a severe security breach and…" Heero's eyes widened slightly his eye's reflecting confusion, "wait…They think we're lovers?"

Wufei chuckled, "I thought the print on the cover would be a big hint."

Heero focused on the cover of the top one again. There in big, bold, pink writing the magazine stated, 'Wufei Chang and his Bodyguard…LOVERS? pg7'.

Heero looked up, stunned staring at Wufei as he crammed rice into his mouth like he hadn't eaten properly in days. Wufei was showing a real lack of concern for the situation. Heero snapped, "No, that isn't what is bothering me. What is bothering me is how he got that picture."

Wufei shrugged, stating, "I told the photographer to release it." Heero's obvious confusion did not lessen so Wufei continued, "I need to arrange for potential scandal, Heero, that way I'll be open for bribes and blackmail. I need to advertise that there could be something potentially crippling to my political position that I've been hiding from the world."

Heero was watching Wufei silently as he tossed the finished container into the sink. He appeared slightly agitated, holding none of his normal grace in movement. Wufei turned back to face him, "Heero, just read them and maybe you'll understand."

-----------------------------------

That night Heero stayed up in his room reading the magazines. They all had giant photos from the Ambassador inauguration the day before. Pictures of Heero standing close to Wufei on the red carpet, of him frowning as he removed Quatre's hand from Wufei's shoulder and then escorting him out onto the terrace. The false picture of the two of them embracing in a park. One photographer even managed to catch the moment when Wufei had placed his hand on Heero's leg to calm him during Chao's speech.

The writing was embellished and barely fact based. "Ambassador Chang could indeed be in love with his bodyguard as he is not currently dating any of the very popular and eligible bachelorettes in the world right now."

A caption under a picture stated: Heero's close stance and strong silent behavior shows a potential to be a highly jealous type that could be seen with his later action towards WEI's CEO Quatre R. Winner.

All the magazines speculated on them being lovers or 'involved'. But it didn't make sense to Heero when they started mentioning a potential for difficulty in Wufei's future and job security. He could understand the mistake of lovers, as it was a simple misinterpreting of facts. But why would Wufei's career be in jeopardy if the false information was true?

-------------------------------------

Morning came and Heero still didn't understand. The articles repeatedly stated something about possibly being male lovers may cause an issue, but only one actual came out to label Wufei as gay. But even so, it shouldn't be that big of a problem. It's not like he would say anything to Wufei to influence his political decisions.

Maybe there was more information in the media room. Heero headed down and through the doors towards the computer banks, but stalled when he saw Wufei in his office on the left going through a pile of packets. Heero paused and watched Wufei quietly for a moment until his eyes rose to meet Heero's, "Morning Heero."

Heero nodded and entered the room, "Why are you here?"

Wufei grinned, "What do you mean?"

"You are usually at DCI by now." It was five am after all. Wufei nodded and kept reading one of the letters he had just ripped open.

"Yes, well I decided to put Cong in charge of DCI, until I reclaim the position. It's not in the news, but he is now running the show unless there is a major decision to be made."

Heero nodded and waited. Was he supposed to bring up the articles…? Maybe just remain quiet.

Wufei looked up at Heero just standing there. He pointed at a chair near him. "You can help if you want." Heero sat and Wufei handed him a large manila folder off a huge pile sitting next to him. "If it is a reporter's request for an interview set it in this pile, if it a non-reporter's request for a meeting this pile, a bribe goes here, a threat goes in this last one." Each pile he motioned to was decreasing in height. There were two in the threat pile and it was obvious that the main pile was not half gone.

Heero opened the folder and scanned over the letter in his hand. It was from a news station so he set it on the first and highest pile. Picking up the second one, he began to read it over. Wufei was working on his own pile.

This was good… and enjoyable. It was like being back at the Preventers office, researching for a mission. The calm presence of each other again, this was why they worked together so well before… before Wufei had left.

They went though the stacks quickly and it wasn't long until Wufei was ripping open the last letter. Heero watched him for a moment over the edge of his last letter. It didn't matter that Wufei had left the Preventers. Wufei promised he would never kick him out again.

Heero set down his last letter as Wufei did. The news reporter stack was the highest, more then four times any other stack. Wufei handed Heero a stack of the six people requesting a meeting who were not news reporters. "Go pull up any military records and police records on all of these guys. Also what there current job is and place of residence."

Heero nodded. The sooner this happened the sooner they'd be back at the Preventers.

*Beep*Beep*Beep*

Heero paused and started listening closely. Wufei was pulling out his cell phone from his pocket and frowned at the number. "Wufei Chang speaking."

--Hello Ambassador Chang. It's Chao.--

"Hello Ambassador Chao. What can I do for you?" Wufei pulled out a sheet of paper.

--I have a business associate that would like a meeting with you. He has a worthwhile proposal for you. --

"When?"

--How about today at the dinner on 2nd and Oak. Around six pm.--

Wufei jotted it down, "Excellent. I'll clear my schedule and see you later."

Wufei grinned and stretched in his chair, then looked up at Heero. "It's sooner then I expected, but we will be meeting with our first attempt at political corruption at six."

* * *

TBC

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this chapeter! As I promised antoher one will be out next week! Reviews are loved!

-Silverserpent


	18. Chapter 18

Alright people! I promised the next chapter a week later so here it is! Yay! I hope you're enjoying it. Reviews would be lovely! Another chapter next week hopefully, but I absolutly promise at most two weeks out! Yay!

On with the fic...

* * *

Ch 18

* * *

Heero slid into the seat of the Limousine next to Wufei who was glancing through a file, and shut the door quickly. The car began moving and Heero felt tenser by the second as they approached the gate with the crowd of reporters. There were less news reporters now and the main group appeared to be from the accursed tabloids that were initiating reports of Wufei and himself.

Heero's hand were itching for his gun as the crowd began shouting at the tinted window, 'Mr. Chang' 'Ambassador a momen-' "Please Ambassador Chang'. Wufei sighed softly at the crowd. He was used to this sort of publicity. Heero didn't see how he could ever become use to the manic crowd that was currently surrounding the vehicle.

After pressing through the crowd, the car headed quickly down the road the gates closing automatically behind them. Cong would make sure that no one snuck onto the property while they were gone. At the highway the car made a left turn instead of the normal right to head into the city. Heero turned to Wufei quickly in his confusion.

Wufei spoke quietly, "The other party wanted to move away from they city setting. We're heading to the suburbs."

"Who is going to be at this meeting?"

"The former Ambassador Chao and the associate of his we are meeting. You heard him. He suggested that there were several business opportunities."

Heero frowned, "But he didn't say what the business opportunities were."

"No."

The car was silent for another moment, "Then why are we going?"

Wufei chuckled slightly, "In order to take down politicians that are corrupt Yuy, we need to identify who they are and gain their trust. Therefore I will be taking this meeting to encourage the possibility of an alliance between me and the men behind it."

"Do you know who they are?"

"Yes Heero, I have an idea." Wufei pulled out a file and handed it to him. "There are six members on the ESUN security board. Here is a history and Preventer background report on each of them. Tell me if you recognize any of them."

Heero quickly flipped through the pictures, a woman red hair, and curly, bright lipstick, "She was at your Orphan banquet." He flipped to the next one. Blonde hair, crew cut, square jawed man, "He was also there." He flipped the page again and froze on him. A heavy set, chubby man with brown hair that was balding slightly...he had seen him somewhere..."This man."

"His name is Gregory Halifax. He was at one point Ambassador for the Eastern Europa sector. He stepped down after a scandal that was covered up with money laundering. It is a not well known event, but still allows him to be qualified to be on the board."

"You've seen all of these officials on the board at the orphanage benefit, as it allowed me to talk with each of them." Wufei took the folder from Heero's hands and started scanning the profiles again, "But Mr. Halifax, you saw when you were doing surveillance on Ambassador Chao previously."

Heero remembered. It was the meeting to get blackmail against Chao. There was Chao and Halifax and the blonde muscular gentlemen at the random high-priced restaurant chain that Wufei bought.

"Who was the blonde at that meeting?"

Wufei shrugged, but was smirking, "That is what I've been trying to find out since then. Unfortunately, I have been unable to identify him or where he is based out of. I've been calling him Blondie and I hope today's meeting will help with that."

Heero nodded and scanned over the rest of the members in the file. No one else rung a bell when it came to Preventer files or places other then the Orphanage Banquet. Heero glanced over at the file Wufei had in his lap. "What are you currently working on?"

"The profiles we pulled based off the letters from earlier." Heero nodded.

After Wufei had gotten off the phone earlier with Ambassador Chao he explained that they were both going to be attending a meeting at 18:00. He then picked up the letters in the bribery stack, threat stack, and meeting stack, and had Heero follow him to the computer banks to start composing dossiers on each of the letter writers that they could identify. It went rather well as each person that could be identified from the letters now had a photo and a basic history composed, some of the writers for the threat letters had chosen to remain anonymous. It was a rushed job, but it appeared that they had gotten the basic information.

The car began to slow and Heero began to tense again. Wufei looked at him in warning, "You need to calm down. You are here only as my bodyguard. Nothing more. Therefore you need to maintain a calm alert manner, but not interfere in the business meeting itself."

Heero nodded. He understood. Primary objective, secrecy. Secondary, protect Wufei. He exited the vehicle, once he made sure his gun was safely tucked into its holster under his jacket. Coming around to the other side of the car, he opened the door for Wufei, who slid out gracefully, looking once more like a calm and powerful politician.

Heero turned and followed Wufei into the small grimy diner that had the tinted windows. It was more like a pub then a dinner. The inside was less then pristine, with flies buzzing through the dim lighting and the smell of grease perforating the air. An older lady with graying hair and slight roundness about the middle came over, "How can I help you two?" She appeared to think that they were lost.

Wufei was still in his suit where as Heero was just in his jeans, the black jacket and his T-shirt, but neither would normally be in a place such as this. Wufei spoke up smoothly, "I'm here on business. Someone should already be waiting." Her eyes widened slightly and she smiled a little broadly.

"Let me show you to you're table." With that she turned and Wufei and Heero followed here back down a hallway off the main room to a door. She knocked twice and waited a second before entering. It was a small parlor, better lit then the main room of the place and definitely cleaner, but there were no windows. There were two leather couches facing each other and a small coffee table between the two. Two men were already in the room seated on the couch facing the door, Ambassador Chao was the first, and the second was unknown. "If I can get you all anything just let me know and I'll bring it for you right quick."

The woman left and Wufei turned quickly to Heero and whispered into his ear, "Stand by the door." He then turned to the two on the couch.

Chao stood up with his hand extended. "Ambassador Chang! I'm so glad you could make it on such short notice." Wufei flashed a small smile, "As am I Ambassador Chao."

"Please just call me Chao." The other man sitting on the couch arose next to the Ambassador with his hand extended as well. He had short black hair and looked vaguely Asian in decent, but had pinkish hues to his skin like he had been out in the sun to long.

Wufei reached forward to shake his hand, "Dian Tran, Mr. Chang. A pleasure to meet you." Wufei nodded and seated himself on the couch before the other two. Chao sat down when Wufei took his seat, but Tran kept standing looking at Heero cautiously who was standing silently next to the door.

Wufei glanced up at him and stated calmly, "Please it is just my body guard. He comes standard with my position for safety reasons and I enjoy taking him everywhere as my companion. Do not concern yourself with his presence."

Tran sat down and immediately Chao sprang into conversation, "So Mr. Chang, as you know I wished you to have contact with Mr. Tran. I have had business deals with him in the past, while I had been an Ambassador and thought that you and he would both benefit from a new potential business relationship."

Wufei nodded, "Yes, I can see how business ties would be very lucrative, on his part, but what I came today to see was how it could benefit me."

The Ambassador laughed, "Yes of course, eager to get down to business. You are not the CEO of the second most powerful economic empire in the world for nothing." Wufei nodded in agreement and smiled.

Tran sat forward on the couch now and spoke quickly, "Before you were elected as the Ambassador, we had an understanding with ." He smirked at the gentlemen beside him, "We received any military contracts that the government was currently enlisting for that sector and in exchange...Chao was benefited in a fitting matter."

Wufei tilted his head at this, "You say 'we' what is the name of the company behind this?"

Tran's eyes narrowed slightly, "Well sir. No offense, but we would prefer it if we were able to keep our company name private, until we can strike a bargain of some form."

Heero, focused on the man. He obviously had information that was not to be discussed at the time. Wufei had found it. Two days as ambassador and he had already located a major hole of corruption. They'd be at the Preventers soon.

"Understandable." Wufei nodded. "Is there anything else you wished to obtain from me?"

Tran hesitated... and Chao glanced at him for a moment, "We are interested in the means that you have been completing the large scale construction projects." Heero felt his breath catch in his lungs. They were interested in the mobile suits. "You do understand what I'm talking about, correct Mr. Chang?"

Wufei nodded, "Yes of course. Now what would I gain out of this?" He leaned forward on the couch, "What would I gain from relinquishing my military contracts to another unnamed company instead of rewarding them to myself? What would I gain in relinquishing tightly controlled equipment that the Preventers carefully monitor?"

"Money is always-"

"Money is not a good incentive. I am, as you stated, in charge of the second most powerful company in the ESUN. I need… something else." Wufei leaned back into the couch, meeting Tran's eyes freely.

Tran studied him for a moment calculating. "And what would entice you?"

Wufei studied his hands for a moment, "Well, every man dreams of power. Perhaps if a higher government position was to open… say on an important Security Board to the ESUN."

Tran sat up straight, betraying his shock, but his voice was calm even if slightly tight. "You believe that to be a fair trade?"

Wufei leaned forward casually and shrugged, "I believe that is the only thing that interests me. Perhaps you should think it over." Wufei stood and shook Chao's hand, "Always a pleasure" and nodded to Tran who was sitting on the couch. He turned and left with Heero close behind.

They left the dingy dinner and entered the limo once again, which started moving once they were seated. Heero spoke quickly as Wufei was thumbing through the file he just picked up again, "You found the man who could elevate you. Why did we leave?"

Wufei handed Heero a sheet out of the folder, it had a man named Curtis Vu, but a picture identical to the man that had been sitting next to Chao. "We left because 'Tran' was nothing, but a lower level peon. He was also one of the letter droppers, I assume in case Chao couldn't have convinced me to see him on such short notice. Tran or Vu has no actual power. I didn't think we would be able to pull information from him anyways."

"So what was the point of the meeting?"

"It lets whoever he works for know that I am interested in the position of Security Board member." Wufei looked over at Heero, "It also lets them know that I am possibly corruptible."

Heero frowned and wanted to contradict the words, but remained silent. He was alluding to his character being corruptible, not himself. "So what is the plan?"

Wufei sighed and took his hair out of its ponytail running his hands through it. Heero focused on the gesture, it was rare to see Wufei with his hair down. "Well we need to do a more in-depth analysis on the backgrounds of the six ESUN SB members, because it has to be more then just Halifax controlling the panel. I just don't know how. And then find a company name to tie to the military contracts...which I doubt we will be able to find through conventional means...so...."

Heero was quite as Wufei's looked up at him, "Feel like an infiltration mission with me?"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Oooooo... Clif hanger...sort of...meh.

I hope you enjoyed!

Reviews are craved like milk when eating cookies!

- Silverserpent


	19. Chapter 19

Hello!

Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing this story! It is truly inspiring and I am very sorry for the delay in updating. I had sort of written myself into a corner...so there may be a slight delay in the next chapter as well, but after that should be smooth sailing!

So here is the next chapter...I'm sorry if it is not up to the usual standards ( I got massivly stuck in certain parts), but at least I'm halfway through the muck! Yay!

I hope you enjoy! Reviews would be cool.

On with thte fic!

* * *

Ch 19

* * *

Heero was on the prowl for Wufei, he needed to talk to him badly. Mission planning and research had been going slow. Too slow. If Wufei wasn't in charge, Heero would have had them leave yesterday. But Wufei was absolutely positive that the mission needed to wait until they could make sure that Chao was out of his home.

Wufei's idea for an infiltration mission was to break into Chao's home. Considering he had previous 'business' with Tran as well as contact with Halifax and Blondie, he had to have kept some records of their transactions. But Wufei refused to go unless Chao was out.

Until then they had been researching every member of the Security Board. Each one appeared to have squeaky clean backgrounds except for Halifax. The only reason they knew about Halifax was months of Wufei's research and following him around. The others had no past history of crime or scandals, no questionable behavior, nothing.

Wufei appeared frustrated to say the least and he always appeared to be working. He was constantly looking over their histories and profiles when he was not busy with other delegates and video conferences as he had been elected to do as the Asia sector Ambassador. In fact Heero had stayed up one night listening for Wufei's sleep regiment. He had gone into his room at 1:36 am and left his room at 4:22 am.

But his appearance did not echo a lack of sleep; after all they were Gundam pilots. It would take more then two weeks of three hours of sleep or less per night to impact his functioning.

Heero walked into the hallway and to the computer banks. No Wufei. Usually he was here looking at records. Heero turned and walked back down the hall. He had run into Jian earlier in the library where he usually studied and he said that Wufei had gone to this hallway. It made no sense for him not to be here.

Heero paused at the end of the hall as he heard a compressor hiss behind him and metal sliding from back in the computer bank area. Turning quickly he half jogged to the banks and there was Wufei… standing off to the left hand side of the room. He looked tired

Heero frowned, "Where were you?"

"In the weapons locker." Heero didn't drop his gaze, but Wufei turned to the banks anyways breaking eye contact and calling up some information to the screen. It didn't make sense the weapons room was off to the right hand side of the room.

"Wu-"

"We're heading out to Chao's house tomorrow night." Wufei, pointed back to the screen and Heero looked up. The schematics for a large mansion. Red dots on various parts of the map. "He won't be there."

"Relena and I have a meeting tonight. She's going to help me out." Heero frowned.

"You mean us."

Wufei looked back at him, distractedly. "Yes, us. That is what I meant. Uuuhh..." Wufei grabbed the bridge of his nose in concentration again. "Oh yeah, each of these dots are confirmed cameras on Chao's property, what we will be looking for is a link between him and the company...or any members of the board."

Heero stepped up the screen to investigate closer. It was a large mansion with a perimeter wall. "How have the camera locations been confirmed? And why do we need a link between Chao and the other board members?"

Wufei pulled a stool out from under the console and sat down, "Well so far our research on the member's backgrounds has come up with nothing illegal. No bad track record or history. Nothing suspicious. And I can't figure out whose controlling the panel along with Halifax."

Heero frowned, "I don't understand. How do you know that is happening?"

Wufei sighed and stretched, "Well, the Panel works by reviewing the missions and giving the 'okay' or not. There are six members. When there is an even split the mission is delayed for three days, allowing for the people who said no to submit PRIVATLY, their reasons for contesting the mission, which will bring it back to the board. If there is nothing submitted the mission will proceed."

"So they are able to delay the mission just long enough to help the rebels. Then who are the other two that vote with Halifax?"

"That is what I've been working on this morning." He yawned. Heero noted that he hadn't heard Wufei's door open or close last night or this morning. "As Ambassador I now have access to how the people have been voting. Halifax is consistently 'No'. The others on the board seemed to be constantly switching. There is no real pattern. Svetlana Petrov, the redhead appears to vote no most of the time. But then again... there is a Mr. Riccardone who has consistently voted 'Yes'. So I believe that he is definitely not the influenced person. Uuuhh." Wufei frowned. He looked around the pristine room and at the screen still holding the blueprints. "What was the original question?"

Heero frowned and shifted his weight. "Why do we need a link and how have the camera locations been confirmed?"

"Oh, so we need a link because I don't know who it is and I'm going to have to get one of them kicked off in order to get on. And as for the camera locations, I confirmed them."

Heero's eyebrow shot up, "There are three cameras inside the mansion all in rooms and hallways with no windows. How did you confirm them?"

Wufei was yawning again, "Remember, that bullet wound and gash on my arm, from a while back?" Heero nodded quickly. He had been wondering about it since he helped Wufei with the bandaging. "Well I went on this same infiltration mission before. Didn't recover anything I needed in particular because I didn't know what I was suppose to be looking for. The bullet wound was from a guard who is not employed by Chao. I think it was extra security for the night since he was leaving, so he has to have information that someone doesn't want found. I'm assuming that there will once again be extra guards, when he's gone." Wufei stood up and pointed to the back right corner of the property, "This is where I entered last time. Look at this and let me know what you think."

Wufei turned to leave slowly walking down the hall, Heero watched him go, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to go take a nap, before my date tonight with Relena."

Heero's head snapped around to stare at the back of Wufei as he walked away, voice coming out a little high pitched, "You mean meeting right?"

Wufei paused and shrugged, "Yeah. Sorry about that slip." He opened the door and left Heero to planning.

------------------------------

Wufei was seated across from Heero looking better then he had that morning. He had gotten more color in his face and appeared to be much more focused and attentive. Heero shifted in his seat creating the odd farting noise that tight, leather dinning booths made when pressure was applied. Wufei just smiled at him.

The restaurant was dimly lit and there was a candle between them. It was odd to see Wufei so relaxed for once. Instead of one of the expensive tailored suits he wore as an Ambassador, he was wearing a higher class version of his old war time tunic that was embroidered with some intricate pattern. Heero was once again finding it impossible to relax in such a public space, especially since there was a man that kept looking over from two tables away in an extremely suspicious manner.

Heero leaned forward, accompanied by the sound of creaking leather, "When is she suppose to be here?"

"Soon." Wufei reached for his water glass and took a sip.

Heero growled softly in his throat whispering accusingly, "And when are you going to tell me what she knows and how she is in on what you do?"

Wufei grinned and leaned in close to Heero and whispered, "Soon." Then his eyes quickly darted sideways before refocusing on Heero, "Don't go for your gun."

Heero had one moment to be confused when the man from two tables away jumped up quickly and was whipping out his camera and snapping a photograph of them. Heero jerked backwards into his seat and sat ramrod straight, glaring at the offending man.

Wufei waved at someone off in the corner, who came and removed the man. Wufei looked at Heero again smirking, "Relax. This is my restaurant. I can have anyone I want kicked out." Heero just turned his glare on Wufei.

"Warn me next time." Heero hissed. He looked towards the bay windows of the restaurant where the media was making a fuss again outside and saw Relena in the mass, "Relena's here."

Wufei huffed, "I did warn you." Then he nodded as Relena finally made it through the door. "Thank you Heero. Can you please go help my staff keep the media out?" Heero frowned about to object, But then they were in public, so he rose out of his seat and headed for the lobby area. He passed Relena and she acted strangely as she didn't make any signal of acknowledgement like she normally would.

Upon entering the restaurant lobby, Heero thought there was a riot occurring. There were several people outside the glass bay windows and half a dozen people shouting at the hostess over her podium in order to gain entrance. Several of them had cash in their hands.

Heero walked next to the desk and stood there arms crossed over his chest glaring at the mob. The closest man went silent and quickly stuffed his wallet back into his pocket. When Heero did not stop glaring at him he slowly backed away from the podium and exited the main doors to wait with the rest of the media trucks outside. Several others followed suit, till there was only one man still trying to get in.

Heero glared full blast at the man and he shrank back slightly, but was still able to squeak out petulantly, "It's my right to be here. I really DO want to just have dinner." Heero's forehead crinkled more as he frowned further at the man's outright lie; the man still had his press badge hanging around his neck.

Heero stepped towards him, leaning in closely. "Leave."

The man stood for a second longer before he let out a big gush of air and left the lobby. Heero glared at the glass window for good measure and several photographers decided to take a picture of him standing there. He shrugged and returned to the doorframe that separated the lobby and the restaurant to lean against it and wait.

Relena and Wufei were in the back having dinner, while he stood guard. It was almost like a role reversal from the war. Wufei and Relena barely knew each other and Relena had always been following him around. And now? Heero glanced back towards the booth. Good, the server was already bringing them dinner. At least they would be quick.

----------------------------------------------

The dinner ended relatively quickly as Heero had been hoping would happen. Wufei led Relena out of the restaurant, while she was holding onto this arm. Heero raised an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. Relena giggled at something Wufei had whispered to her. Wufei turned to Heero, "We need to get to the limo." The camera flashes were going off almost continuously and they weren't even outside yet.

Heero nodded and led the way out the doors to the swarming crowd. Pushing quickly through, several of the reporters and photographers ended up falling backwards as they tried to push back against Heero and his unexpected strength.

Heero made it out to the limo and practically pushed Wufei and Relena into the vehicle. He was obviously tense. Once they were all inside the driver took off immediately.

Heero glared across at the two. Wufei was smirking at him infuriatingly and Relena was still giggling. "Was that display necessary?" Heero demanded.

"I'm so sorry, Heero." Relena leaned forward and she did look slightly upset. "I do know how you hate crowds."

Heero couldn't be irritated with Relena when she was being so… nice to him. "How did they know you two would be there? And why did it have to be in public?"

Wufei smirked, "I had one of my employees leak the information that I would be on a date with Relena former Queen of the world."

"How could you do that? You KNOW that you and Relena are now high profile. Anyone could have taken you out."

Wufei cut in, "That is highly unlikely as I haven't pissed anyone off yet. And Relena hasn't received any legitimate death threats in two weeks. Besides tonight was necessary, the public needs to see me now dating Relena. It will cause further possibilities of scandal."

Relena was laughing again, "It wasn't only for that." She smiled over at Wufei, "I was throwing around ideas on what to talk about with Chao tomorrow. Wufei was helping me brainstorm. After all I do need to delay him since you two need to time to break and enter."

A frown exploded across Heero's face, "You're involved again? How much do you know?" Heero rounded on Wufei, "How much does she know?!"

Relena looked slightly taken aback for a moment, "Why Heero, I didn't know you cared about my involvement."

Wufei frowned at Heero, "He's just being ornery. Heero, I'm sure Relena will answer any question you have for her. We're almost at the mansion and she will have to stay up and wait for her limo..." Wufei turned to her, "Unless you want to spend the night?"

Relena was thoughtful for a moment, "Well that would create more press. But I think not, thank you." Relena turned towards Heero again, the look in her eyes spoke of pity, "Heero I will answer anything you have for me when we get to the mansion."

The car ride was silent for the remainder of the trip.

------------------

Relena was sitting on the sofa in the library, holding a glass of red wine that Wufei had offered her before he excused himself to sleep. Before leaving he reminded Heero of the mission the following day.

Heero was standing in front of her ominously, but Relena still attempted a normal conversation, speaking gently, "So how have you been Heero?"

"Fine. What do you know about Wufei's plan?" Heero ground out.

Relena smiled softly, Heero still hadn't changed. "Nothing much. At the banquet he asked me to give you those directions, so I did. I saw the tabloids the next day. He planned that out well to create a scandal, if that was his aim." She sighed, "Then again tonight would only cause further scandal, since he first had a calm private chat with you alone first before having a date with the Former Queen of the World."

Heero frowned, at the mention of scandal again. Heero spoke, "So you don't know any of his plans?"

"All I know is that he wants to be on the security board. He told me that at the first party. Any meetings we had before, he just asked me questions about how the government worked in general."

Heero sighed and sat down next to Relena on the sofa. Heero quietly asked, "Why would you help him? You barely had any contact with him before, you didn't know him."

Relena shrugged and took a sip of her wine, before she set it down on the table next to her, "I simply trust him. For two reasons. One he's a Gundam pilot and to some people it might be crazy to trust you guys, but to me you are all trustworthy, after all the earth was in your hands at least once or twice before." Relena smiled and prodded Heero's shoulder.

Heero looked over at her and smirked slightly. "What was the second reason?" He asked.

"Well, Wufei did a very good job of covering his tracks when he assumed this new identity. He erased his record as a Preventer and as a Gundam pilot. He also erased his history of being married to his wife Meiran." Heero's head jerked at that….Wufei had erased his wife from his history? Relena continued, "I asked him why he did that, as that would have led to incredible scandal if the information was released. He said, 'I will not disgrace her memory by allowing the media to falsify information about her and twist her life into something other than what she was. Meiran was proud and beautiful and I would never do her that dishonor.' I couldn't believe that he had such incorruptible morals." Relena shrugged, "And that is why I trust him."

Heero was silent next to her, staring at the far wall, but not really focusing. A knock came at the door and Cong stepped through, "Ms. Darlian, your limousine has arrived."

"Thank you." Cong left the room, shutting the door behind him. Relena turned to Heero and said, "I hope your mission goes well tomorrow. I'll try to provide you with as much time as possible." Heero nodded, but did not move from the couch as Relena stood up.

She looked down at him quietly and she placed her hand on his cheek so he would look up at her. She smiled kindly, speaking softly, "You know I would do anything for you."

Heero nodded, "Yes."

"Good."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Alright, Alright, ALRIGHT! I hope it was worth your reading time. There were some realtivly important clues dropped in there...

Reviews are craved, like a devise that would type my thoughts as I thought them!

Ciao,

Silverserpent


	20. Chapter 20

Hello again! Thank you ver much for all the reviews! I love them and read them over and over every time I get stuck. I really turly appreciate it! For htose of you concerend that this might be abandonded just because of how long I've been writing it for, HAVE NO FEAR! I will not abandone this fic. Or hopefully anyothers...It just takes me a while to write sometimes.

Anyways, Here you go! hope you enjoy!

On with the fic...

* * *

Ch 20

* * *

Heero sat silently as the Jeep jostled up and down through the woods. Wufei was driving wordlessly and they had already gotten away from the city into the rich suburb area where most politicians owned several acres with private land on it. Chao's residence was considerably smaller than Wufei's, as Wufei was an economic powerhouse and his family had been wealthy for centuries. Chao's residence was therefore easy to wire with an expensive security system making it difficult to break in, but luckily was backed onto a national park. This made it easier to approach closely without alerting his security. After looking over Wufei's previous plans and blueprints of Chao's property they had agreed on the same entry point.

Heero had gone in to the secured wing a half an hour before they were supposed to meet to check over the general outline of the infiltration mission. It was just to gather information and all the cameras had been marked. Of course it was possible that they might have added cameras considering Wufei had been spotted when exiting last time. They would just have to take there time. Hopefully Relena would be able to hold off Chao's return.

Heero had looked around the computer room quickly for a clock; he still had about ten minutes before Wufei would arrive. He was intrigued slightly. The day before Wufei had clearly been doing something on the left side of the room, but did not acknowledge it. The left side had that free standing pillar for a handprint scan that denied him access to whatever it accessed on his first visit to this wing of the house.

He went and placed his hand on the pad again. The scan completed and large read letters showed up on the screen, ACCESS DENIED. Same response again. Moving to along the wall directly in front of him, he began tapping efficiently across the flat metal surface. There was no variance in echoes on the other side. That meant no hollow space or behind the wall was entirely a hollow space. To his right was the beginning of the computer controls. So nothing there would be moveable....just to test he jerked slightly upward on the metal ledge. No, the control banks didn't move. Heero stood back in the center of the room again just looking at the wide space. Perhaps there were lines that indicated the edge of a moveable panel... but it all appeared to be rather solid.

A slight distance away he heard the echoing bang of the metal doors as the entrance close. Wufei had arrived. Heero gave up his quick search; he would come back to it later. Turning to the opposite side of the room he entered the weapons locker and began arranging what he would use in the mission. He pulled out his normal pistol and holstered it in a shoulder holster. He already had his normal gun, which he had on him at all times down the back of his pants. Pulling a black carrying belt, he put it on and slipped extra gun clips and a set of lock picks and two knives.

He heard the door open behind him and turned. Wufei was standing there in the similar black spandex pants and turtle neck looking alert and ready to go. "Yuy." He nodded and moved alongside Heero picking up the same equipment. Heero nodded and continued to load himself. Wufei moved off into the corner and pulled two black Kevlar vests from the shelf. He tossed one at Heero stated, "Just in case" and continued walking out the door.

Heero remembered smirking at that point. This was going to be fun. Heero had followed Wufei out quickly and they took off.

Which lead to them here, jostling along through a random path in the woods, at night, in a direction that Wufei swore would get them to their destination on time. And Heero knew he would. This part of Wufei he trusted completely. The mission oriented one was the easiest to understand because he was efficient and followed the plan. Other times...

The car jerked to a sudden stop and Wufei sprang from the jeep, Heero hot on his tail. They were running straight ahead through the woods; they had to finish before Relena and Chao's dinner ended.

Wufei paused at a slight clearing edge. There was the ten foot brick wall ahead of them with the camera perched on the corner. It was rotating over their section now meaning they would have five seconds to get over the wall or be spotted. And....Go.

Wufei sprinted forward to the base of the wall, weaving his fingers together Heero came running out of the woods and jumped into Wufei's palm, who propelled him up to the top of the brick wall. Three seconds...

Heero anchored by his legs and lowered his arm as low as possible as Wufei backed up and ran at the wall. Jumping as his feet came in contact with the wall Wufei was able to get high enough to grasp Heero's hand and be lifted up on top of the wall. One second... Shit no time.

Heero wrapped his arms around Wufei and rolled over the wall.

*THUMP*

"Shit Yuy! Get off of me." Heero opened his eyes... Wufei's face was about an inch from his and apparently he had him pinned due to the way they landed.

Heero rolled up onto his feet and leaned against the wall, "Sorry." He grunted and rubbed the grass off his knees. "It's been a while since we did a mission together. I didn't want the camera to see us." He looked up at Wufei who was sitting in the grass rubbing his forehead. Heero was instantly alert, moving towards him, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Yuy." Wufei glowered at him, "On the landing you head-butted me." Wufei got to his feet and looked around. Taking Wufei's lead Heero got up and did the same.

They could see the house from here. Night had already fallen so it was unlikely they would be spotted. Wufei motioned to continue so Heero went first running along a hedge towards the kitchen. Once they arrived across from the kitchen, they paused sitting in the bushes.

Wufei was frowning as he looked at the impressive house; Heero continued staring at him for a go ahead. Finally Wufei nodded and Heero headed towards a sliding window on the side of the house about shoulder-level high.

It was funny how with all the modern technology people forget to put a bar in sliding windows. It was the easiest way to break into any house. Heero quickly removed the screen and pressed his hands against the glass pressing the window upwards and over. The window quickly slid out of its lock and over. Heero lifted himself through the window as Wufei came up behind him, grabbing the screen.

They replaced the screen quickly and slid the window back in place. They jumped off the counter lightly now standing in the kitchen. Wufei turned and lead the way towards Chao's office. There was one camera monitoring the hall, but it was easy enough to walk by as they were both in black and matched their surroundings.

Entering the office Wufei nodded to the computer and Heero moved off to start uploading the PC's contents to a private account. Wufei moved off to a filing cabinet and whipped out a tiny digital camera.

Heero watched Wufei as he combed over the papers in the filing cabinet. He did not appear to be happy after ransacking the cabinet for five minutes. He took about thirteen photographs before returning the contents to the filing cabinet, looking more tense by the minute "Are you done Yuy?"

"Two minutes." Wufei nodded and left the room. Heero tensed immediately. There was no mention in the plan of leaving the office. Heero finished his work just as Wufei returned. "Let's go."

Wufei nodded and turned back to the hall, once again popping out the screen and hoisting himself over the sink and back outside.

Heero replaced the screen and watched as Wufei ran off back along the hedges to the corner of the yard. They once again timed it, much more easily this time and headed back towards the jeep.

Wufei sent off a quick text from his phone to Relena indicating they were done and started the car, still tense and silent.

Heero stared as they drove back through the park, "What happened?"

Wufei exhaled and relaxed visibly, "It's so strange that you can read me so well sometime Heero."

Heero shrugged, "You read me just as well."

"He didn't have any guards." Wufei frowned, "Last time I was shot because he had three guards posted."

Heero nodded, "But at the time he was an Ambassador."

"Yes, but I didn't recognize any of them, which could indicate that they were posted by who ever is running the Security Board."

"Is that what you went to check when we left?"

"Yes." They were silent for a minute as the car finally moved onto paved road.

"So, now what?"

Wufei sighed, "I suppose we'll know more once we analyze the information. Maybe there will be a link when we look at his computer's contents."

Heero nodded, watching Wufei. He really did seem to know what needed to be done. And while maybe he did not know everything that Wufei was planning, at least he knew more then Relena for sure.

And Relena trusted Wufei.

Perhaps it was time to trust Wufei completely.

-------------------------------------------------------

The next day Wufei was up, early. Heero followed him down ten minutes later after hearing his door open and shut. He checked the secured hall as normal, but Wufei was not there. Looking over the camera feeds from the security system Heero spotted Wufei sitting alone in the library with his laptop.

Heero headed off to get instructions for the analysis of the data. Approaching the library he slowed down as he noticed Jian standing near the doorway, watching Wufei carefully. Heero paused just behind him, asking in a low voice, "What are you doing?" Jian jumped startled slightly, turning quickly.

"No-Nothing, Heero." His face scrunched in thought and he paused, looking back at Wufei and then to Heero, then whispered, "Is something wrong with Wufei?"

Heero frowned and looked past Jian at Wufei, who was staring at the screen. Well…he still didn't seem to have noticed their presence, which was strange… "No." Heero looked down at Jian who once again had his focus on Wufei. Heero grunted, "Why?"

Jian shook his head, "No reason." And turned away heading toward the kitchen.

Heero stared after the kid until he turned the corner and then entered the library. Stepping up to behind the couch, he recognized when Wufei knew he was there by a small smile that appeared on his lips. "Good morning Heero."

Heero nodded and focused on the screen of the laptop over Wufei's shoulder. "Jian appeared to be concerned with your well-being this morning." The screen had a picture of a list of phone numbers. It appeared to be a phone bill.

"He is very perceptive." Wufei shook his head. "These are the photos of the Chao's phone bill. I would appreciate it is you were to cross check them all to find out who they were to. I've emailed the six pictures to you."

Heero frowned but nodded, "Weren't there thirteen photos taken?"

"Yes, but the others do not pertain to this investigation." Wufei looked at Heero to see if he would question him further. Heero didn't. "I would like you to go over the computer information for any financial logs, phone logs, or business time tables, as well as anything you deem important in connecting Chao to anyone on the board or Blondie."

Heero nodded, "See you later." and left the room. It was time to being his work.

---------------------------------------------------------

Five hours had passed. Nothing particular in the data suggested a link between Chao and anyone else. The phone numbers had no link to the board members either indicating that he had no contact or that they were calling him. It was frustrating to not be able to find anything, especially since he was starting a second look at the information just in case he missed something the first time.

There was a light tapping emanating from down the corridor. Heero was instantly alert and headed out into the hallway, gun drawn. It was coming from the secured door. Looking at the wall mounted screens next to it the person who was knocking appeared to be….Jian…

Heero opened the door and looked at him a raised eyebrow.

Jian's hand darted out and grabbed Heero's and began pulling him along. He spoke quietly, "Can you please check on Wufei for me? I'm worried."

Heero deduced they were headed towards the library and picked up his pace, "What is wrong?"

"He's just sitting there, for the last five hours starting out the window."

Heero frowned at the boy, "So he's not hurt?" Jian shook his head. "Then what is the problem?"

Jian slowed as they approached the door, whispering, "I've only seen him like this once before. It makes me nervous." Jian pushed Heero forward into the library.

Wufei was staring off into the distance out the window, unmoving. It was odd behavior to say the least…especially before Heero got within ten feet before there was any outward sign of Wufei knowing that he was behind him.

Wufei looked up at Heero and sighed…he looked…upset…almost grim. "Heero. Come sit."

Heero nodded and took a seat across from him on the opposite too cushy couch. Wufei appeared tired as well. "You haven't done your ambassador duties today." Wufei nodded.

"Yes, I've taken the next three days off work as well as today." Wufei looked up at Heero, "Any luck with the computer files?"

"Nothing valuable. Some financial information, but nothing linking the members." Heero watched Wufei's reaction. He didn't appear to be terribly frustrated by news. Or even surprised really. He just turned to stare out the window again, "You weren't expecting to find anything were you?"

"No."

Wufei was silent before he nodded to himself and turned back to Heero. "I have a mission designed for tomorrow and the next day." Heero sat up attentively, "Before I explain, I'm letting you know you have the option of declining." Heero frowned, but nodded. It was doubtful that he would not accept the mission, especially since he decided to trust Wufei completely.

"I need to create blackmail material against myself."

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Whew...That took a while. I was stuck on some parts of it, but I believe I ended up in the right place. with a Clif hanger! HA HA HA

I don't try to be evil...Really.

Reviews are craved like cheese during a cheese shortage in Wisconsin. (like that will ever happen...but you get the idea)

Ciao,

-Silverserpent


	21. Chapter 21

* * *

Alright people! It's been a while, I've been ill and I've been trying to edit this so that I will not be removed from So! This is the result. I hope you enjoy. The next chapter should be out soon hopefully! Please review! Oh yes...please read the warning.

**WARNING: THE STORY IS RATED AS HIGH AS IT CAN GO PRETTY MUCH FOR THIS CHAPTER. IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH HOMOSEXUAL REALTIONSHIPS OR YAOI OR SLASH, BUT STILL ENJOY THE STORY I HIGHLY SUGGEST YOU SKIP THIS CHAPTER. i WILL SUMMARIZE WHAT YOU NEED TO KNOW NEXT CHAPTER. SERIOUSLY PEOPLE, DON'T READ THIS IF IT MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE.**

Now that that is over...

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 21

* * *

Heero watched Wufei as he was staring out of the window of the moving car heading up into the mountains towards their hotel. He had been quiet for the entire morning; in fact, he had even fallen asleep on the short flight into Japan. Heero looked out at the geography of the land. It was very green and peaceful in a way. Normally it would seem dangerous with the possibility of enemies being able to observe them so easily, but... the mission this time was more of a concern.

They were to vacation together at a hotel with an onsen behind it that Wufei had bought out for two days. At least there would be no other people but the staff...and the potential blackmailers. Heero felt way out of his depth on this project and what Wufei had potentially implied may be necessary.

The driver slowed to a stop in front of an old wooden building. An impressive structure for being able to stand for so long and for so many ages. Heero and Wufei got out of the backseat and stood in the cool mountain air. Wufei inhaled deeply before moving to the trunk to remove their bags. Heero quickly followed suit. The owners were coming out to greet them; they would be the only guests for the next two days after all.

Heero froze suddenly as he was about to lift the bag from the car. He could feel it his skin was crawling itching, tingling with the desire to go to his absent gun. He had been forced by Wufei to stow it in his luggage as opposed to carrying it as usual. But he felt them watching him from wherever they were in the woods, a shadow in his mind and all he could do to keep from running for cover was to freeze.

A gentle hand landed on his lower back. Heero remembered to inhale, though sharply. Wufei leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "Calm down, Heero. Let us get into the hotel." Heero gave the shallowest nod possible before swinging the bags out of the trunk. Wufei paid the driver and walked up to the owners, thanking them for their hospitality.

They were quickly led to their rooms. Heero set the two bags down in the corner where they would not be in the way of a quick escape if necessary, before turning to Wufei who was staring out the window at the mountain's view. Heero stayed where he was across the room but whispered, "How do they know that we would be here?"

Wufei turned back to see Heero standing watching him. "I talked to Chao about vacations and how he went on them when he was able to go on them as an ambassador. Three days before this trip I notified him with a call that I would be taking a vacation to this place. My guess is that he informed Blondie."

Heero snorted, "You don't guess Wufei."

Wufei just smirked, "You are right. I don't. I think I have been followed for the last couple of weeks. I couldn't quite figure out if that was true or not because of the crowd of reporters that are always following me, but..." Wufei shrugged. Heero looked around the room. It was rather plain, which he enjoyed much more then the disorienting golden-beige toned outlandish room he had at their house. There were two folded Yukatas, most likely for their travel to the open air onsen behind the hotel. Then his eyes landed on the bed. A large futon raised off the ground. It would be big enough for Wufei and him to sleep on, but not with much room between them...

"You can still back out Yuy. I will not hold it against you." Heero looked back up at Wufei and shook his head. Wufei nodded, "Fine. I will change and go for a walk. We got here kind of late, so dinner will be in about an hour or so. We'll begin after."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dinner was served in a different room at a low table. Heero could not believe the compromises he was making of his motion. He was dressed in a yukata robe similar to Wufei's and was kneeling, while he ate. It was making him tense, and Wufei could read it in every move he made, but that did not remove the tenseness of his posture.

"Heero, you have to relax." Heero nodded, but didn't visibly change at all. Wufei sighed and said, "Ask me something about this mission. Maybe new information will help you relax."

Heero nodded, "Why are we creating blackmail material?"

Wufei nodded, "I have not been contacted again by Blondie's group since that meeting in the cafe. The issue though, is since I can't pressure anyone to give up their position on the security board I need their group to have leverage on me. That way they'll be more willing to make a deal."

"A deal?" Heero tilted his head watching as Wufei ate slowly.

"Yes, Heero. If I do not have leverage to get anyone off the board, then I will need assistance to get someone removed. Probably by their party considering they are the one's who seem to be in control of the board."

Heero nodded relaxing slightly. "How is this going to be blackmail? I do not understand."

Wufei sighed and looked at Heero with a small half-smile on his lips and whispered, "You really don't know do you?" Heero frowned and stopped eating. Wufei looked out the window, "While most people are very open-minded in our day and age. It is still frowned upon to have a homosexual orientation when you hold a position of power. Being an ambassador, if I was found to be gay, ESPECIALLY since I was the model for traditional Asian culture, I would most definitely be forced to resign."

Heero's frown deepened slowly throughout the explanation, "But what about all the good you have done. You are single handedly reviving the lively-hood of half a continent"

"There are still many in need."

"The economy is stabilizing because of you."

"That usually happens after a war. This time it was just slightly faster then normal."

Heero growled, "The future global security will be enforced by your actions."

Wufei shrugged, "No one will know. They will assume the Preventers are screwing up or being paid off by the evil-doers of society."

"Even if they have the picture it doesn't make your explanations worthless."

"But a picture is worth a thousand words. And actions speak louder than words."

Heero glared at him frustrated, "Why are you saying all this? Why are you negating everything you have done up until now?"

Wufei sighed and shrugged, "Because it is what they will say and debate about and speak of for months if it is found that I am a homosexual in a position of power. And it is these conclusions that they will draw."

"But you're not."

Wufei busted out laughing. It was a high alto sound that still seemed to resonate from deep within him. It had a musical quality about it as well; Heero had never heard him laugh like that before. When he finished he had a smile on his face, "What dedication you have to your missions, Heero." He inhaled deeply and looked out the window the smile receding slightly, turning somewhat sad. "Are you finished eating?" Heero nodded. "This is your last chance to back out Heero." He shook his head.

Wufei nodded now, the smile gone from his face. "Alright then. I know what to do. Do not worry if you do not. I will take the lead."

Wufei stood and held his hand out to Heero. He stood quickly and took Wufei's offered hand. "Do not forget to be relaxed. Even if you know they are there you must ignore them, alright?"

Heero nodded quickly and Wufei pulled him along beside him. They went out through their suite into the cool night air. Heero was alert and searching for the men who were following them, but attempted to not be obvious about it. He could feel the wind through his hair and Wufei's pulse in his hand and intertwined fingers.

The path circled slowly around the building, moving them towards the mountain side. As they came closer to their destination, Heero felt Wufei's pulse quicken ever so slightly and could hear the sound of the waterfall cascading into the heated pool below.

Then they came into sight of it, an open air pool surrounded by bushes and trees. It was open, yet private at the same time, but Heero wasn't fooled. They could easily be followed and observed from the thick vegetation. Wufei squeezed his hand as they approached and Heero remembered he needed to relax.

Finally they were standing next to the pool and Heero did not know what else he was required of him. He had looked up the basics on his laptop at home, but…he still had no idea as to what he was supposed to do. He could sense the observers position in the woods about fifty feet away, his neck was tingling, eyes searching the underbrush in the moonlight. Wufei released his hand, slowly slid it up along his arm and turned Heero till he was facing him. He pulled Heero in close, kissing him tentatively, still questioning if he wanted to follow through with this.

–click- Heero heard it close by, the sound of the camera lens shutting. Instead of turning to confront them as he normally would he closed his eyes and pulled Wufei tightly to him. Following Wufei's lead he opened his mouth slightly and felt Wufei's tongue swirl with his own. –click- His pulse began speeding up and was willingly imitating Wufei's every action..

Wufei pulled back suddenly; Heero noticed his own breathing was harsh and quick. Wufei moved in closely and began disrobing Heero, taking the garment off and folding it for him, whispering "Get in the water." Heero did as he was told, entering the warm water slowly and sitting on a small carved out shelf near the edge.

He focused back on Wufei watching him as he slowly disrobed –click- and folded the Yukata, placing it next to Heero's. –click- He was very graceful as he moved into the water slowly, moonlight reflecting off his skin. Heero had always known him to be graceful, but he appeared to be purposefully accentuating it with every movement.

Wufei came up to him and encircled Heero's shoulders, barely holding on, once again moving in for a kiss. –click- Heero moved to meet him, instinctively tilting his head and sucking Wufei's tongue into his mouth. Wufei moved to straddle his legs resting his knees on each side of Heero. One of Wufei's hand descended down Heero's chest below the waterline, –click- Heero's head whipped back inhaling sharply, "Haa…Uh." His back was arched tightly, eyes on the night sky. Wufei followed him closely, kissing along Heero's jaw line, down his neck, sucking on his collar bone. –click- Heero barely heard them that time, a blip on his radar.

His hips were following their own rhythm, slowly pulsating up and down. He focused in again automatically seeking Wufei's lips. Wufei's other hand was behind himself and he was bent in an awkward position. Then Heero remembered the instructions...preparation flashing through his mind. Heero followed Wufei's spine down below the water and replaced his hand, mimicking his hips movements. Wufei exhaled sharply, jumping forward into Heero's chest, panting and grinding together, mouthing each other's necks.

Heero leaned back, breathing heavily his eyes wide open to the star filled sky, the moon, the crashing sound of the waterfall was barely heard behind the slight moans of Wufei and his own rapid, pounding heartbeat filling his ears, and faintly in the distance… – click -click- click-.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Well, There you have it! I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know how I did!

Reviews are craved like...a full can of peanutbutter when making pb&j sandwiches. (It's a big issue...so a lot.)

Ciao,

-Silverserpent


	22. Chapter 22

Alright it has been a while. Sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS REVIEWED!! I really truly apprecciate it. Seriously. It helps so much.

* * *

Ch22

* * *

Heero backed up fifty feet and breathed in quietly and slowly to relax. He lifted his arms steadily upward till they were parallel to the ground, once again inhaling deeply. Focusing straight ahead he inhaled sharply...*BLAM*..*Tink*. He rotated his torso two degrees, exhaled *BLAM*..*Tink*.

Heero lowered his gun and breathed in deeply again, then began moving forward towards the two soda cans down the range. It was late afternoon; soon it would be too dark to see the targets where he was in the woods. Heero had been in his little section of the woods on Wufei's property since one in the afternoon. It was his little segment of the woods he used for target practice to help him relax and think, similar to Wufei's meditation.

Wufei and his fucking meditation.

Heero knew that gathering one's thoughts was a very important thing to do and respected Wufei for his ability to control his thoughts and emotions until he was able to be calm once more, but this time Heero  
could find nothing but irritation and frustration in the face of Wufei's desire for inner peace.

Heero replaced the two cans that he had shot off the stump and began moving back towards his earlier mark. Heero was frustrated with himself as well, not just at Wufei.

He could not stop thinking about yesterday. Everything about yesterday.

Heero turned on the point he had been at for the last shot. One hundred yards from the target. He turned away from them again and continued another fifty feet away, walking slowly, thoughts drifting once again as he stepped.

The blackmail creating mission had gone off without a hitch that night. Wufei controlling the whole episode, not that Heero had minded. It was after all his first experience with sex. There had not been a lot of time for it during the war. After all there had been a war going on.

But the entire ordeal had caused some intriguing sensations to rise in Heero. The way Wufei had looked so beautiful when he came, arching back in the moonlight. The sensation overload of coming though sexual intercourse rather than masturbation. The strange way his heart had beat when Wufei leaned forward and kissed him afterward, so openly, and massaging his shoulders lightly.

Heero shook his head to clear his thoughts and turned to face his targets once again. Breathing in and out.

After that Wufei had gotten out of the pool and retired to their room in his robe. Heero had quickly gotten dressed in his robe and silently followed the two men that were taking the photos through the woods to confirm that they were leaving the mountain area. After he had come back to the room to find Wufei had already fallen asleep and Heero was very surprised to find that once he laid down next to Wufei he fell asleep rather quickly...and deeply as well.

Heero shook his head lightly, trying to clear the thoughts and refocus. He took a deep breath once again, inhaling fully. He slowly began to raise his gun towards the targets. The sun was starting to descend below the tree line and his eyes were already adjusting to the dimming light levels.

That previous morning he had awoken slowly to the dim light that poured through the window of the hotel. Wufei was not in bed next to him, in fact he was not in the room. Heero rose quickly, slipping into a pair of jeans and grabbing his gun from his duffle.

The latch on the door began turning quickly and he swung around directing the gun towards the noise. The door swung open to reveal Wufei fully dressed with stony closed features. Heero lowered his gun and nodded to Wufei. Wufei moved to just inside the room stating, "Get a shirt on. We're leaving in five. The car is waiting out front." Then turned and left.

Heero growled in frustration as he realized he had been standing there with his gun raised at his targets, thinking for the last two minutes. He just couldn't focus, because of Wufei and his thinking!

The way down the mountain to the airport had been simple and quite. Wufei had gotten a call from Cong, that the other party had already requested an urgent meeting that he would find very interesting. So they were on their way back to the small dinner where the first meeting had taken place.

Wufei had been very clipped when he had given the information and remained silent. Initially Heero did not feel the need to interrupt. The mission came first. It would always come first. Anything else was to be discussed later when there were no missions to be distracted from. So Wufei sat in silence starring off in the distance, while Heero was silent and contemplating what would occur next and what he needed to be prepared for.

There was a limo waiting on the tarmac for them when they landed. It drove them quickly to the dingy diner. Wufei stated, "You are to remain silent standing behind me next to the door the whole meeting",  
and then exited the vehicle. The woman upon seeing them once again led them to the back room. And there he was again sitting across from them, the lower peon that had talked to them initially. This time Chao was notably absent.

Heero took his position next to the door and focused on the man in front of him. Wufei sat across from the man; the tension in his body from the car was absent and he had an air of bored confidence on his face. "So, what is so interesting that I had return from my vacation?"

"We thought that you might reconsider our proposition again."

"And why would I do that? Nothing has changed."

"Are you so sure?" The man tossed a packet across the table at him.

Wufei was silent for a moment then reached out and flipped open the large envelope. His look of boredom was replaced one of slight anger. He was scanning through a set of pictures. He placed them back into the envelope and set it on the table again before leaning back slowly; relaxing into the seat back, threatening, "So?"

"You saw what we have documenting the relationship you have with your..." His eyes slid over to Heero standing at the door, "...bodyguard."

"What I said before still stands. If I do not know who I am dealing with I will not yield to your wishes blackmail or not."

The man appeared to be unsure of what to do; he had a look that was both surprised and sarcastic. Most people would have bent by now to the company's will by now. Wufei, alter ego or not, was not most people.

The room was silent from the last statement and Wufei was sliding back into his confident ease posture. Tran looked up towards the corner of the room, a camera, Heero had identified it earlier.

A knock came at the door and Heero stepped to the left two feet to take the intruder by surprise if need be. The man that walked in was not who he had been expecting. The tall lean blonde man from the pictures walked in.

Heero assessed the man quickly as he was so close to him. Blondie was about to six inches taller than him. Strong jawed, definitely a slight military background by the way he carried himself. The lean build was well-muscled under his sweater. He smiled as he walked in and shut the door. Tran got up and moved from his seat to allow the man to take his place across from Wufei.

He was sitting with ease, leaning back into the couch though well prepared; he was carrying a gun in his waist band, from the slight bulk on one side. "I've been so looking forward to meet you, Mr. Chang." He smiled at him and his eyes flickered back to Heero by the door before returning to him, "You have excellent aestheticism, I'll give you that."

Wufei quirked an eyebrow and nodded, "Yes, I know. Call me Wufei, please." The blonde man nodded, "And what shall I call you?"

"Demetri Glazkov." he reached behind himself and pulled out his wallet. Taking his ESUN standard identification card out, he tossed it across the table for Wufei to check. That was the name on the card and Wufei nodded. It was real. "Just call me Demetri." Wufei passed the card back and replaced it in his wallet.

Demetri started quickly, "So Wufei, as you know I am very interested in your construction mobile suits. You are currently the only person permitted to reassemble them and new production has been completely impossible as dictated by our governing body."

"Yes, well although I now know that I am in business with you my request still stands. After all I am a businessman." Wufei smirked and edged forward in his seat, " I would like something out of a deal such as this."

The man was silent for a moment just watching Wufei. He motioned to the packet of pictures on the table, questioning, "The possibility of loosing face and your position in society does not alarm you?"

"Well, it would put me at a disadvantage I understand, but there is no public relations nightmare I couldn't handle. I just would prefer not too." Wufei shrugged, "I have found that in my recent advancements there appears to be some sort of block on my ability to continue to the seat I want."

Demetri nodded, "Yes well, we all have our own issues. For instance I do not go into business with someone if they have no fears. You have no fears of public backlash through blackmailing, plus what would be the point of me possibly getting you a position on the security board."

"I could manipulate certain, events in your favor."

"Being as astute as you are you must know I do not need help with the Security Board."

"Yes, but as they say...two is better then one and as we go into business with each other that in itself would be leverage against me."

"True." Demetri's eyes darted back to Heero for a moment, before smirking at Wufei, "I would like to speak with you alone for a moment. Do you mind if your bodyguard was to wait with Tran outside?"

Wufei nodded and turned to Heero, "Please wait outside."

Heero easily hid his shock and frustration at being told to wait and be oblivious once again as Wufei took control. It was easy enough to wait till the meeting was done and for Wufei to come out. It was still easy to wait as they entered the limo and drove back to Wufei's mansion in silence. And it was reasonable to wait overnight as Wufei concocted the next part of the plan.

But this!... Heero growled in frustration and fired, *BLAM*…..he missed.

That was it. Heero turned and left heading towards the mansion jogging quickly through the trees. It was ridiculous for Wufei to think that he would be able to withhold information from Heero. Like he would stand for it. Not again. Not this time. He broke free from the trees to see… Jian.

He was scanning the tree line and spotted Heero just as he broke free. He scurried out to him a concerned look on his face that Heero had seen just before the blackmail mission. Heero didn't even break his stride, just continued past Jian, who watched him go. Wufei was in the library.

Heero moved quickly through the expansive hallways and shoved open the double doors…and Wufei was sitting on his sofa, staring off into the distance. Then he turned to stare at Heero…with a sad look in his eyes, which disappeared quickly. "I need to speak to you."

Heero nodded and moved further into the room, "Good, I need to speak with you as well." He sat down in a chair across from Wufei, "What happened when I was out of the meeting?"

"Demetri told me I had twenty four hours to respond to his proposal." Wufei's eyes shifted away to the windows and back to Heero's face, "He will get me onto the Security Board in exchange."

"That can't be it. Why would I have had to leave?"

Wufei frowned eyes sliding away and back, and snapped, "It was a business deal between the two parties that were involved. Your inclusion was unnecessary."

Heero frowned at Wufei's terse response, but prodded him further, "You won't be accepting the deal, will you? You can't give him the mobile suits; you must know his intentions for their use are not to build anything."

Black eyes narrowed, "And why can't I?" Wufei questioned.

"Because it's wrong." Heero hissed, "You are weaponizing a rebel group in exchange for your position."

"That is none of your concern."

Heero growled at his indifference, "Of course it is! You made it part of my mission parameters when I reaccepted the job the second time. You said to check your actions."

"Well consider me informed that my actions are not advised by Heero Yuy. I'm going to accept his proposal and provide him with mobile suits." Wufei got up and moved to leave the room.

Heero got up and stood in Wufei's way, "You can't do this." Even now when Heero was infuriated by Wufei's thoughts and decisions, he found it hard to think when the scent of Wufei washed over him from inches away.

"I am doing this." Wufei insisted.

Heero just glared and shook his head.

Wufei sighed, "Well then Yuy you give me no choice. Your usefulness to me has ended."

Heero stepped back, shocked. He shook his head in denial, "You said you wouldn't kick me out again."

Wufei nodded and stepped around Heero, "That is correct and I am always true to my word." Wufei paused looking back at Heero standing there forlorn. "You can stay as long as you wish." He turned and continued walking out.

"I am leaving."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well, there we go. Another cliff hanger. Again. Why do I keep leaving it like this. Ohwell

Hopefully the next chapter will be out much sooner then this one. It should..but then again I keep writing myself into corners. It's quite annoying.

Reviews are craved like...my fantasy of the next chapter writing itself just by me thinking it.

-Much love,

Silverserpent


	23. Chapter 23

Hey there. Another chapter yay! It's ind of short. sorry.

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO HAS BEEN REVIEWING!! I love all comments and suggestions and it really helps me write a little faster. I know this story has taken along time to get to this point, but hopefully I'll move a little faster soon!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ch23

* * *

Heero rose slowly from his bed and stared at the beige walls of his room. He needed to think. Think about his next move. He was currently alone, other than Jian and a bodyguard for the boy, residing in the huge mansion. Wufei had left. Heero had a bruised wrist to prove it after his weak attempt to keep Wufei around right before Wufei twisted his wrist and walked out the door.

He was alone. Again.

This time the only option he had was to figure out what he wanted to do with himself. There was no option to rejoin the Preventers, and no option to rejoin Wufei, especially when he did not know where Wufei went. Heero sighed and got out of his bed, stretching fully before heading to the shower. He stripped off his boxers and stepped in relaxing under the hot spray.

He wasn't as panicked as he was the last time he was let go. Maybe being let go before was what helped him now to maintain some semblance of calm. Or perhaps because instinctively he already knew what he had to do next. He had to get to Wufei. There was something that Wufei had not told him…some reason for him to give up mobile suits so easily.

How Wufei was going to be doing it was going to be interesting considering that the factories reconstructing the suits were under constant and strict observation by the Preventers.

Heero shut the water off and stepped out, grabbing a towel. It was time to figure out what the hell Wufei was up too.

--------

Heero, armed with his laptop, headed to the main computer banks in the locked hall again. Wufei hadn't shut him out with new passwords, which made his morning easier. Booting up his laptop he returned to the program he had started from the last time he had been kicked out to search for links in Wufei's business conquering. He began the search program for Wufei's business take-overs and devoted one of the printers in the media room for it. That way he could still gather current information on Wufei to follow his moves and past information on his business acquisitions that would have doomed DCI.

Heero paused. Now what to do? He needed records of the next shipments of mobile suits. Where they were going or when they were being manufactured. Only the DCI database had that sort of information. Time to hack.

--------

Two hours later the next shipment dates and statistics were in his hands. So far the files produced results that were all legitimate… then again it wasn't hard to change records. They had done it so many times during the war to Oz's database.

Heero needed to reevaluate his plan. Cong had left to go with Wufei sometime last night. Heero knew this because the last of the three calls he made to Wufei's cell phone Cong picked up and stated, "Please do not call again."

Heero also attempted to set up an appointment with him through his secretary at DCI. She informed him it would be impossible to set up a meeting any time in the next year.

Apparently Wufei would not be taking his phone calls or seeing him. He doubted Quatre would be able to help him in this situation. Especially since he was the one that contacted Heero earlier in the day to inform him that there was a short press release this morning from Wufei's company that his bodyguard had been let go for undisclosed reasons.

Heero sighed and wandered out of the hall towards the kitchen. He was hungry and there was no point of starving himself. Heero started rooting through the fridge when his phone started vibrating on his hip. He reached for it and glanced at the screen…

Une.

He flipped it open, holding it to his ear. "Heero? It's Une."

"What do you want?"

"I would like to offer you your position back." Heero frowned. Une said she would refuse to readmit him until Wufei said it would be all right; Wufei must have called her.

Heero felt a surge of anger flow through him at the entire situation, "Check the records. I'm deceased." And hung up the phone.

Heero frowned, but ignored the phone again when Une called back again a minute later. He now had another option if he wanted, a life back in adrenaline pumping field missions, but then again…would he be able to track down Wufei? He would have closer access to the mobile suit factories, so he would be able to keep an eye for Demetri's shipment. It was something to think about…

Heero heard the door opening behind him and turned. Jian was standing in the doorway looking at Heero, just starring. Heero frowned; the kid usually had some spunk in him, enough to pester him at least. He nodded to him.

The kid moved quickly running over to him, wrapping his arms around Heero's waist pushing his face into Heero's stomach. Heero didn't know what to do. Jian was hugging him, clinging really. "Jian?"

The boy pulled back a foot and stared up in Heero's eyes. "He is really gone isn't he?"

"It appears so. But I doubt he would abandon you. Just me. Don't worry."

Suddenly Jian burst into tears, bawling "HE WOULD ABANDON ME, BEFORE HE WOULD ABANDON YOU!" Heero's eyes went wide. He didn't know what he was supposed to do with a crying boy. He had no experience with this. The kid wiped his running nose with his hand. Perhaps get him out of the kitchen first; this was just unsanitary.

Heero put a hand on Jian's back and steered him into the library down the hall. He had him sit on the couch and handed him a pillow to hug, so he wouldn't be attacked again. Heero found tissues sitting on a table in the corner of the room and brought them for Jian to use.

The boy took the box as he was clutching the pillow to him. Heero sat there not doing anything; he didn't know what he to do anyways. Jian had calmed down enough from his short outburst to sit back into the couch and sniffle a little.

"You're wrong, you know. He would leave me before he would leave you. He's known you longer."

Heero nodded, "That may be, but he has already left me three times now and you he has adopted once." Heero frowned slightly upset by the thought; "He even fought against me in the second incident. So that is negative four for me and plus one for you."

Jian shook his head and muttered, "You don't understand. He picked me up on a whim. With you it takes time. It matters."

Heero frowned shaking his head, "I don't understand what you mean."

Jian sighed and ground out frustrated, "You don't understand. He used this room when he was thinking of you. When he was making decisions about you." Heero's eyebrows went up as he thought about it. Any serious decision that Wufei had to make that had to do with him was made in the library. Wufei would sit and stare off into the distance until he could reason what to do next. No… that couldn't be true.

"You said that you saw him in here once before, when you were worried about him. When was that?"

"Well, yesterday obviously before he left…" Jian sniffled again. "Umm…and before you two went on that trip to Japan just a couple days before that…"

"Yes, but from before. When was the first time you saw him in here thinking?"

Jian sighed, "Two days before we first picked you up from the airport in the limousine. That was the first time he sat here for so long. Then the time before you were kicked out."

Heero nodded and thought about the newfound knowledge. Apparently Wufei considered him in all of his actions more then any other aspect…something in that thought… made Heero smile slightly. "Alright Jian. Why don't you continue with your studies?" The boy nodded solemnly. Heero reached out and placed his hand on Jian's shoulder, "I promise you one thing though. I will bring Wufei back for you."

As Jian left the room Heero caught himself starring out the window with his mind on Wufei. Heero shook all thoughts from his head and pulled his cell phone again to listen to the message that Une must have left.

'Heero, I know you are angry right now, but I am calling to notify you that the there is now a standing offer by the Preventers agency to have you return to work. We really could use someone of your capabilities. Please come back soon.'

Heero closed the phone and looked out the window at the trees blowing in the wind. He had two options this time: to try and explore on his own and get to Wufei that way or to rejoin the Prevented agency and get through to him from that direction.

Either way he needed to stop Wufei before he gave up mobile suits to such a strong adversary.

-----

Heero had his duffle bag packed with his laptop in it, standing on the porch of the grand mansion. He had a bag with the stack of papers that had been printed on the companies that Wufei now controlled as well. He needed to analyze it at a later date.

All that was left was to decide what to do. Should he go back to the Preventers? Or strike out on his own?

Heero took out his phone and plugged in a familiar number and lifted it to his ear.

"Hello?" the voice said on the other end.

"Hello Relena."

"Heero good to hear from you! What can I do for you?"

"You said you would do anything for me. Does that still stand?"

"Yes of course Heero!"

"I need a favor. Let me be your bodyguard."

"Well… I don't know. Wufei-"

Heero's eyes widened… "Relena…Please."

"Alright Heero. I'll send a limo to pick you up. My bodyguard needs to ride in style."

"Thank you." He hung up quickly and started down the long driveway, leaving the mansion behind him. Wufei always took the time to think about him in a situation. Heero decided to give him the same. The most important part was what you always spent the most time on, whether it was mission preparation or his Gundam's repairs.

Wufei was worth the time. And he would get to the bottom of all this no matter how long it took. Just to see him again, talk to him again, and work with him again, because Wufei was worth it.

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well, I know it was shorter then usual...but...well that's as far as I wanted for this chapter...Sorry.

Reviews would be fabulous as usual.

ciao,

silverserpent


	24. Chapter 24

Hello people! Here is the next chapter of Candle for the Future. If your happy about it you should be thanking Aidan Bard. I'm trying to bribe Aidan into writing one of her fics by writing one of mine. She said she was wiating on this story so BAM! Here is the next chapter. I finished cranking it out this morning. It's not exactly action packed...but there are some very important things happening...The next chapter or two should be pretty actioned packed.

So enjoy!

* * *

ch 24

* * *

Heero was comfortable when he awoke in the same bed that he had been in for a few missions before. Relena did try to make him as comfortable as possible when he used to watch over her; she had given him a small room near the back of the house that was neutral beige, nothing too decorative inside and a small bathroom attached.

Relena had greeted him last night at the door saying she was happy to assist him and Heero had nodded in thanks, before retiring for the night. She had left him alone thankfully.

Heero moved over to his desk in the corner and pulled out the stack of articles concerning Wufei's businesses. He scanned over the first one; it was on a floral company. Heero pulled tape out of the  
drawer of the desk and stuck the article onto the blank wall next to him. It would be easier to detect patterns visually this way. Heero looked at the thick stack in front of him and picked up the next  
article on top.

Wufei had purchased two hundred and seventy three companies since he started at DCI. This was going to take some time... it was a good thing his walls were so blank.

------------

Heero stepped back from the wall rubbing his eyes; he glanced at the clock next to his bed. Twenty one hours. He had been working non-stop for almost twenty one hours. Looking at the wall, nothing new came to him as he looked at the groupings. The larger groups were financial companies and construction companies. He had only purchased one armament company a couple of food chains and random miscellaneous companies. Nothing new was being revealed by this format, at least nothing that Heero could tell.

He sighed and stretched and his stomach rumbled. It had been a while since he had eaten anything and a break would be good.

He opened his door and moved to step out of his room, but stopped just short. There was a tray waiting outside, with peanut butter toast. A small note was on it. 'Don't work to hard. - Relena'.

Heero shrugged and picked up the toast, shutting his door behind him. He was keen to find out if there had been any new information on Wufei recently, although it had only been two days. Plans, such as replacing a major player on a security board, usually took a little longer to employ. Still it was worth a shot.

Locating the media room Heero quickly flicked on the news and waited. Nothing was coming up that would be of political importance. So nothing Wufei had done indicated that a security member was going to be stepping down. That was good news as far as Heero was concerned.

He shut the screen off and headed towards Relena's office. She was there working diligently on paperwork when Heero entered the room. She glanced up and smiled at him putting her pen down. "I thought it would have been a bit longer till I actually saw you." Heero smirked and shrugged. She just smiled again offering, "What can I do for you?"

Heero sat in the chair that was across from her and said, "You mentioned something about Wufei on the phone when I was asking to come be your body guard. I was wondering what that was about."

Relena nodded, "Well you know that Wufei and I went on that fake date, the one where all the paparazzi were standing outside the restraint windows?" Heero nodded. "Well we've been dating ever since. It isn't in the tabloids anymore, because it has become so common to see us together. I thought you should have known before you came and worked for me. We go out about once a week. About four times already."

Heero was stunned. What was he suppose to do with this new information? Wufei had been dating Relena through him moving out…through him investigating Demetri… through sex with him.

Heero nodded and stood suddenly, "Thank you for informing me. It will be fine."

Relena nodded and picked up her pen again to continue her work. "I will be sending out a press release about you as my new bodyguard two days from now. Hopefully that will allow you to get settled in more."

Heero left and did not know what to do. The information bothered him and yet at the same time his mind was berating him, because it shouldn't irritate him. What he and Wufei had done was for a mission. Their entire history with each other was based off of these missions and his ability to separate his emotions from what he did. He shouldn't feel the way he did, slightly hurt and a little lost.

But he did.

----------

Over the next two days Heero had reoriented the papers on the wall of his room six different ways and found no new patterns. He had not spoken to Relena since the information had been given to him and since she had not gone out anywhere he had not needed to be her bodyguard yet. He was also no closer to finding out how Wufei would be shipping mobile dolls to Demetri's group or even if he was.

Wufei had appeared twice in the news. One time was to give a speech to stock holders in his company about the importance of expanding out of the Asia Sector. He looked slightly pale and definitely tired. His odd sleeping patterns must have been catching up to him.

Relena's press release had gone out that morning concerning Heero's new employment within her staff. There was a slight buzz from it, but nothing serious.

Heero was staying in his room again staring at the wall. He had repositioned the papers for a seventh time. One group contained companies that had been suspected of illegal activity, the second were companies that seemed to simply have their CEOs disappear and others had minimal to no information on them at all.

Funnily enough the flower shop chain that seemed so innocent had been suspected of drug running before Wufei took over. The entire situation made no sense at all, because their profit margins hadn't changed, only who owned it.

Heero shook his head and sighed. This wasn't working. Locking himself in his room to stare at a wall and occasionally hack into Wufei's company database was simply not working. Heero glanced over at the screen of his laptop sitting innocently open on his desk. Heero had seen the online tabloids of Relena and Wufei's last date. The reason it was in the tabloids this time was because it was important; because it was the first time they caught Wufei and Relena kissing. Heero was numb really and not quite sure what to do with himself.

A small chirp from his laptop had Heero out of his room and moving to the vid-screen as soon as he heard it. He had rigged his laptop so that if a news feed produced anything big on Wufei or the Security Board it would alert him immediately.

Switching it on he turned it to the news to see a woman sitting there looking serious. She opened her mouth stating,

'This just in: Ambassador Riccardone has just resigned his post as being a Security Board Member. It was a very unexpected decision as he had made no previous indication of a desire to leave. He was one of the top proponents for giving the Preventers free-reign in the earth sphere to eliminate the ever- growing threat of drug and armament smuggling. There is no word as to who will be replacing him.'

Heero shook his head and shut the screen off as he sank back into the couch behind him. The man who had resigned was the one who consistently voted in favor of the Preventer missions. This was not good. Wufei would be ascending to power very soon and he still didn't know how the mobile suits were getting out of the company. He felt a tingle on the back of his neck.

Relena came in from behind and she sat down next to him on the sofa, "I thought you might be here." She pulled the controller from Heero's hands and flipped to a conference that was about to occur. Heero looked up at the screen. It was Wufei. His complexion was much paler and though he was immaculately dressed as usual there was something slightly off about him.

"I've called this press conference for two reasons. First is to announce that I will no longer be involved with Relena Peacecraft on a personal level. It was a mutual decision and that is all that will be said on the topic." Heero glanced sideways at Relena who was sitting there primly much like she normally did. Wufei continued, "The second reason is to announce that I intend to run for the newly opened position on the Security Board. I hope that my fellow senate members will support me in my endeavor. Questions?"

There were hands shooting into the air quickly as soon as he ended, but Heero instead turned his attention to Relena, "You knew he was going to stop?"

Relena nodded, "Yes he called me this morning after the press release on you. He wanted to give me fair warning. I thought you should see this. You seemed to have been avoiding me since you've come here. He is telling the truth it was mutual."

"But why?"

Relena shrugged a small smile on her lips, "I had a feeling it wouldn't have worked out. Plus it was only a handful of dates any way. Nothing big."

Heero turned back to the screen just as another reporter was raising his hand. Wufei pointed at him. He looked strangely familiar… It was the man at the photo shoot, the photographer that Wufei told to release the cooked up picture of him and Wufei.

"Sir, does your decision to end your relationship with Relena have anything to do with her hiring your former bodyguard, Heero Yuy?" the room of reporters went silent. Heero found himself sitting up a little tenser leaning slightly forward towards the screen.

Wufei eyes narrowed slightly and stated, "No comment. That will be all."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Well there you have it. I hope it was alright. Reviews are craved like...another chapter from Aidan?

I'm sorry I'll stop badgering you now. Don't hate me!...

Good news. I'm still keeping the once a week update goal! Woot! And it's my birthday! (Not that you need to know). Woot!

Till next time,

-Silverserpent


	25. Chapter 25

Well! What can I say...Last chapter was admittedly short. So instead I'm giving you the longest chapter written for this story so far! I hope you enjoy it!

**To those who are reviewing: I love you!! Thanks to kayya, Siaqi, silver-eyed, aidan bard, Jingying, Shiranui-V and especially whoever cutely wrote: _from all: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_**

I thought it was cute and hillarious.

ANyways enjoy this chapter and Review please!

* * *

Ch 25

* * *

The shrill high pitched ring from his phone had Heero up like a shot and grabbed his phone from the desk. He glanced at the clock. Two forty-eight am. "Hello?"

"It's Une. I need you to come back immediately. You don't have to stay and work for us. I just need you here. Now."

"What for?"

"This is not a secure line. I've already contacted Relena she said it would be fine. She will probably be waiting to see you off. I have a plane waiting for you at the airport."

"Alright." Heero shut the phone off quickly and grabbed his duffle and his laptop. He never really unpacked when he move into a place. It was too difficult to tell when you were expected to leave for a mission or needed an immediate evacuation. He paused and looked up at the papers that were on the wall...He would leave them. Relena wouldn't disturb his room, while he was gone.

He took off down the hall and Relena was indeed at the doorway waiting, "You will be coming back won't you?" Heero nodded. Of course he would be there was no way he would leave his investigation completely. She smiled, "Good. I have a car waiting for you out front. Be safe." Heero turned exiting quickly. As soon as he had shut the door of the vehicle, it began moving.

Heero had no idea what he was being called in for, but at least it would be a break. He had gotten no further on his case with the mobile dolls; instead he had been going out and being Relena's bodyguard for the various banquets that she attended for the last two weeks. He didn't like the crowds; he didn't like the politicians and the bickering. But he did see a glimpse of Wufei twice. Once was at a charity benefit and once was at an assembly of the senate as they were reasoning who should be the next Security Board member out of all the ambassadors. Wufei was one of the top candidates. Heero didn't know if that was because of Wufei's expertise alone or from applied 'outside' help in the form of Demetri.

Wufei was looked worse in person then he did on camera. It made sense slightly as he would have makeup applied when he was giving speeches for the media as opposed to random events. He had darkish circles under his eyes and he was looking slightly thinner as if he wasn't eating right. Heero had the strongest desire to help him despite Wufei making that agreement with the mobile dolls. He wasn't taking care of himself and wasn't sleeping enough. Heero couldn't leave Relena's side during those two times though as he had a job to do and it was taking care of Relena's safety, not Wufei.

Perhaps Wufei would get better after the vote, which was supposed to take place that morning, while Heero was still flying. He would learn the results when he landed and then see what it was that Une needed.

Heero got off the private plane and walked out of the bay doors. There would most likely be a car waiting for him to take to Head Quarters. It was nine thirty am so the results of the election would be ready as well. Exiting the tunnel from the jet Heero was surprised and unsettled to see that there was no stranger waiting for him.

In fact it was Duo that was waiting against the wall for him to exit the plane. Instantly Heero knew that Une had not been exaggerating when she said she required him immediately, especially if Duo was the person who was welcoming him to the airport. "Hey buddy."

Heero nodded and allowed himself to be hugged by Duo, who was still his bubbly self if not entirely exuberant at this time in the morning. Duo always had been more of night owl then anything. "Are you taking me to headquarters?"

They turned and started heading towards the car as Duo nodded, "Yup, I'm the one today. No fancy schmancy driver for you. We need to get you into the building secretly."

Heero frowned, "Why would I need to get into HQ undetected. Is it because I'm deceased?"

Duo looked at him funny out of the corner of his eye, puzzling "Well you look fine to me buddy, but nice to see you developed a sense of humor under cover and at Relena's place." He snorted, "I didn't think you would ever be the one running to her, so I was a little shocked when you seemed to have switched from Wufei's bodyguard to hers. It was all a little strange."

They got into Duo's car and took off out of the parking lot. They would be at headquarters in ten minutes. "So explain something to me, buddy. How do you go under cover, then end up as Wufei's bodyguard, of all people, then switch over to Relena. How come you just never came back?"

Heero shrugged, "The original undercover mission was as Wufei's bodyguard. While there I was severed from the services of the Preventers until further notice and Wufei found me unnecessary so I switched over to Relena's security staff."

"Well I guess your service at the Preventers is no longer severed since Une is calling you in for this mission. She will probably ask you to stay." Duo smiled, "It'll be you and me man. I've been chaffing under the fucking no missions rule without a partner and without approval by the damn SB."

Heero hesitated and then said, "I apologize for your current situation Duo, but I will not be returning to the Preventers. I will be going back to be on Relena's staff."

Duo frowned, "What do you mean? Don't you get bored babysitting? You should be on half ass missions like me not listening to politics prattle on. Hell Wufei already switched on us. Somethin' I never thought I'd see, but now you too?"

"I'm not going to watch Relena. I'm actually attempting to take care of Wufei."

Duo just looked confused at that point, but shrugged it off, "Alright, you're going to have to explain that to me later. Right now we need to focus on getting you into the building. Get in the back seat, cover yourself with that blanket and don't move."

Heero did as he was told, laying back flat on the seat of the car and covering himself with the blanket.

Duo pulled up to the checkpoint to get into the Preventer's parking garage. The back windows of his car were tinted so it would make it more difficult for the guard to see in. "Hey, Judy! How's you're morning going?"

"Fine. How come you're here so early?" Heero heard clicking of a key board. Good she was entering his badge ID into the computer. She didn't appear suspicious at all.

"Well I heard there were free donuts in the cafeteria before ten."

Heero felt the weight shift slightly. Duo was leaning out of the car to grab his badge back. "Sorry, darling. But someone is pulling your leg. Have a good day." The engine revved and Heero felt the car move again.

"Hold tight for one minute Heero." Duo pulled out his phone, "Alright, Une." The car stopped moving and Duo shut off his engine. "Now."

"Kay buddy, out of the car." Duo was already on the move out of the vehicle. Heero got out and followed Duo a question obviously on his face. Why did they need to get him in and out of the building secretly? Duo sighed as they entered the stairwell of the monstrous seventy four story building. "I spent all of yesterday filming this for the security tapes, by myself. This will be the second time that I will be walking up these stairs. Une rolled the fake security tapes when I told her too so you are currently invisible."

"Hn. What floor are we going to?"

Duo smiled, "Une decided to be nice and hold the meeting in a conference room on the archive floor, so the thirty-second floor." So they did have quite a ways to walk. Elevators meant they would be seen by other agents in the building. "I guess you're right about the whole deceased thing. All she told me was that you were not to be seen."

Heero shrugged. He would find out why he was here very soon directly from Une. The number on the door they just passed indicated they were now at the twelfth floor. So maybe a little while longer.

"Did you see who won this morning?" Heero stated, taking two steps at a time. "The other SB position?"

"Yeah! I'm really happy about it too! It's Wufei, man! At least now we have someone who knows the urgency that is behind Preventer actions. We may actually get stuff done now!" Heero agreed mentally, buy did not say anything more on the subject. Just continued winding up the cement staircase.

Once they made it to the correct floor. Duo snuck through the door; the coast was clear, so he motioned to Heero; they quickly found the room and Une was already waiting. Looking more serious then Heero had ever seen her.

"Good to see you both; thank you for coming Heero. Especially after the way I've treated you the last encounter we had." They both sat down and Une slid two folders over to them quickly. "What you have before you is information of an armament running group that we have been tracking for quiet some time in the jungles of the South American sector." Heero quickly slipped open the file and scanned it. There was a large indication of heavy armament movement, but no link to Demetri that he could see. So this was something else.

"We've had two agents down there reporting back on any new developments as our satellites can't see since the jungle cover is too thick. Last night they were sending a message that was unfortunately the last we've heard from them." She turned to her laptop and brought up a recording.

--Agent Sanders here, our weekly mission report is as such: two new shipments were sent out, an influx of fourteen men, four more crates also--- Sanders come here! --- What is that? --- Holy shit! --- Sanders to Preventers it's a ---EEEEEEEE------

Une growled slightly, "The enemy set up a communications jammer before we finished getting the message. But our satellites were able to get this" A picture flashed up onto the projector of a giant fireball mushroom erupting out of the jungle. "About thirty seconds after that communication."

They were silent. But each knew what it meant. They had heard panic several times before throughout the war at the sight of mobile suits, hell their mobile suits. And that sudden destruction pattern followed it.

"I've tried already to report this to the ESUN, the potential that someone has mobile suits. They won't hear of it. They say we need proof, that we need the security board to approve a reconnaissance mission with weaponry if we need to go."

Duo spoke up though, "But how would they get suits? Mobile suit production is no longer occurring except for the rebuilding of scraps. Even that is tightly controlled. The only approved recycler is under Wufei's control." His eyes widened suddenly at what that implied.

Une nodded, "Wufei has not reported any suits stolen. And our records do not indicate that any suits were wrongly transported or given away from his factories." Une's face looked grim, "As of this morning DCI is under investigation for the illegal manufacturing and transportation of mobile suits."

"Another unfortunate fact is that as of this morning Wufei is now on the Security Board. If we were to attempt to go on a mission to investigate him or intervene in his company's plan, he would know about it and be able to stop the mission from going through."

The silence in the room seemed slightly defeated. Until Heero declared, "I still trust Wufei and his actions." Duo nodded fiercely

Une insisted, "Yes, I trust him still. The issue is now how to investigate the incident in South America. Therefore I'm sending you two in to find out what happened. See if you can track anyone we didn't know about. I believe this is a rival that took out the one we were monitoring. Just a rival we didn't know was operating in the area. See if you can find evidence to prove mobile suit use as well. And if you can find survivors, especially our two agents."

"You two can work in here. No one comes to the archive floor anyway. It's only updated every two weeks, so you will be able to operate as well as use any terminals and information you find on this floor."

Une paused and glared at both of them, warning, "I wish to impress upon the both of you the necessity that you are not discovered either planning or carrying out this mission. A, because I doubt you would be willing to go with just a pistol into territory that is known to be dangerous and anything more requires the security boards approval. B, because Yuy does not work for this agency and is actually deceased in our files. And C, because this is highly illegal and going around several rules that have been placed as restraints on the agency." They both nodded seriously to assure Une, they understood and would comply.

"Good. I hope you will be ready to leave by tomorrow if not sooner. Duo I've listed you as on sick leave. That is all."

--------------------------------------------------------

Heero and Duo had been flown to a neighboring town about twenty kilometers from their destination and were hiking through the jungle; not on any trail that was marked or previously made, but one they were forging themselves in case the unknown enemy was watching the trails.

The mission plan was simple. Get to the location, look for evidence of mobile suits, look f for survivors, and get out. A secondary mission was to find the second set of rebels, but they did not believe that they would be able to locate them easily. After all, the previous reconnaissance people were not idiots and they had been in this jungle for two months before the previous night.

Then again secondary to Heero and Duo meant that they would find them unless, their time table wasn't feasible or they had more important information. So jungle running was what they predicted and they went as quietly as they could if only for practice if nothing else. The place seemed quite alive as it was and somewhat noisy. There were birds calling in the upper canopy and an occasional long almost-howl from unidentified mammals from above.

Duo was fascinated by it all, his head swiveling in every direction attempting to take in the mystical sights around him. Heero found it to be a mild distraction in the entire frame of things. He kept his ears straining in case of far off shouts from men or indications of another campsite.

An hour later they paused for water and a protein bar and Duo consulted his map and compass. They were going to keep radio and frequency silence for the duration of the mission, which meant no GPS, cell phones or satellite uplinks. They had informed Une as such and declared if she had not heard back from them in a week's time then to consider the mission a failure. She had nodded curtly and assumed it was more of a courtesy then something that would actually be necessary.

"Alright," Heero looked at Duo's still form hunched over the map, "considering the pace we were heading and the river we just crossed about five minutes back, we are about four kilometers from our destination and we need to head…." He paused checking the compass, "About four degrees more towards the east." Heero nodded at his assessment. That had been the general plan they had previously outlined before arriving at the drop site.

Hoisting their small packs they headed quicker then before towards the correct direction. Duo was the first to note after ten minutes that, "The birds are not chirping as much here, man. We're getting close." Heero nodded ahead of him and began slowing more, focusing instead on silent foot work over the debris of the leaves. Both had their heads swiveling checking for movement in the trees and sound in the air. Nothing was detected. Then they stopped.

Ahead there was light; the start of the blast zone, judging by the fallen trees and charred look of the ground. They both paused five feet from the edge, unsure of how to proceed. The area could be watched right now for any movement and there could be mines imbedded in the ground as a trap for snoopers. The other forces must know that the Preventers would be interested in an explosion of this magnitude.

Heero looked questioningly at Duo fingering a grenade on his belt. Duo frowned and instead picked up a rock on the ground and chucked it out into the open area. They strained their ears following the thud for any surveillance movement.

Nothing. Heero once again fingered the grenade and Duo shrugged. Why not? Heero pulled the pin and chucked it into the open grounds far enough away.

It exploded into a fiery ball leaving a small crater, but no other mines went off and no one was shouting. Either they were that good, or no one was in the area. Duo looked over to Heero mouthing 'I'll go.' Heero nodded his approval and Duo crept out of the underbrush and stood in plain sight for all of ten seconds before yelling back, "All clear."

Heero stepped out and pulled out a small camera for surveillance photos. He took a snap shot of the destroyed area. This appeared to be the furthest edge of the blast. So they trekked further inward along the blast path. Something shiny caught Duo's eye and he lowered himself to the ground to look closer.

A pistol Preventer issue charred. Next to it was a preventer issued radio. Looks like the two men did not survive. Heero snapped a picture and Duo, dutifully bagged it with a frown and a sigh before they moved on.

The area opened up suddenly and before them was a series of cement bunkers that had been turned to rubble. The area had been completely decimated, no survivors. They started crawling over the mess finding munitions and detonated charges. No wonder this place had exploded large enough to be seen on satellite, there was a bunker entirely devoted to c-four and several large propane tanks that appeared to have exploded.

They traveled around another one of the larger piles of rubble and Heero froze looking at the ground. Duo grinned from ear to ear laughing, "Well if that ain't evidence I don't know what is." He patted Heero on the back, "I'd consider this mission accomplished buddy!" Heero nodded his head in agreement.

Imprinted in the ground was the foot print of a Leo. Heero snapped a picture then moved closer, smirking. This was perfect. The left foot print was smudged, probably due to further movement during this extermination. But the right foot had the code that identified the part: RL-OZ06MSLeo-590385401766.

He now had the information to figure out how Wufei was transporting the mobile suits.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

Alright People! I'd really like to hear from you. Seriously. I've been getting at least 161 hits per chapter the first time so unless it's the same six people reading it over and over, (Which is quite possible.) I would like to hear from you lurkers! K thanks.

I hope you all liked the chapter!

-Silverserpent


	26. Chapter 26

Ok people...I have ot apologize. After asking for the lurkers to come out and some of you did...I was unable to make good on my promise of a chapter a week. I suck. I know. I'm sorry. But! I have an excuse.

I suck at livejournal. I just can't get mine the way I want it. Which sucks. Because I have Gundam Wing stories that let's just say are...inappropriate for that I really want to post. On livejournal. If I knew how. Which I don't. Fuck.

Plus I also am attempting to branch out into a new fandom! One of Real person slash. Of this really awesome kickass band that I love called 30 seconds to mars. The boys are cute and highly slashable and I love them. But I have no place to post, because I can't get my FING livejournal to work! Damnit!

So that's what I was doing last week. I was attempting to post a story, but on a different site, which would technically be part of the story a week, but it didn't work. So now I present this. A new chapter of Candle for a Future. Good news. I don't know how many chapters are left of this story, but it is less then ten. And I know how it's going to end. That's progress people.

And now to what really counts! Thanking those who reviewed! I love you all!

**milly-amber:**I'm glad you are hooked. It makes me happy just knowing that.** Aurora Musis Amica:** It is part of the master plan. How it all fits in I might know. Though your guess could be as good as mine.** Aidan bard:**Yes I love Duo in this as well. Heero and Wufei will be confronting...Sort of. But be excited!** Kasai:**Wufei is coming back. I promise and that's all I can say.** Shogi:** I fear I have let you down on the once a week thing. But that I will try my hardest to get back on track. I promise! Good luck with your internet situation!** Lady Butterfly:** I'm on the edge of my seat too! I really don't know what is going to happen by the end of each chapter.** Jingying:** I know! The plot is ridiculously thick! I'm drowning in it!** Kayya:** I will hurry with the updates. I'm glad you love my stories though! **Wolven Spirits:** Suspense is my middle name. and I will continue to keep you in it. **scrtshdfry:** Yay for lurkers!! I'm glad you love it! I'm glad you reivewd at my call. I love you for it and it made me write more I swear!** Silver-eyed:** Details are coming!! Eventually...sorry. Thank you for reviewing each chapter though! It makes me happy!** Hisui:**You have suspicions? I love suspicions! Becuase your either like ''I KNEW IT!!' or like 'shiz...didn't know they were going to take it in that direction.'

So thank you all! I love you! Enjoy the chpater to everyone!

* * *

Ch 26

* * *

Duo swatted at a mosquito on his neck, frowning. It didn't seem to matter what science came up with, they were never able to fully repel all bugs in the world. Then again they were in the jungle where there was a heck of a lot more of the pesky things. He grumbled and poked at the fire in front of him with his long stick. Heero was across from him studying the map. They had charted the areas they had been in and still there were no signs of what Heero personally believed were Demetri's forces.

A week in the jungle and he still had no proof. There was no way to report without any proof and would be irresponsible to do so. Even with informants they usually only pursued cases that had at least a shred of evidence. Without any, unless it was a highly credible source, the Preventers usually did nothing unless it was a truly slow day, which never happened since they were under constant fire situation with no way of alleviating the situations due to the restrictions on them. Plus Heero doubted he would be considered credible as he was thought to be a dead agent.

They still had two more days in the South American Sector before they officially had to go back to see Une. There had been no contact since they landed because they continued with radio silence, despite there being no other signs of the rebels. Duo prodded the fire once more, "So, Heero. Over the last couple of days you've been sort of telling me without really telling me what you've been up to since you left."

"Hn." Heero put away the map safely and looked up at Duo. They had gotten to the segment of the story that was before creating blackmail with Wufei.

"Don't 'hn' me. You've been completely vague about everything."

"That's because it's been my mission the entire time. You don't tell details about missions."

Duo frowned, "Satellites to Yuy, you haven't been working for the Preventers for a long time. Who's classifying your missions for you?"

Heero smirked, "I have been. And as an outsider you are on a need to know basis." He snorted to himself.

Duo shook his head, "Well I'll be a monkey's uncle. You've developed a sense of humor." Heero nodded, still smirking. "Yeah well, you were saying you were on an infiltration mission with Wufei."

Heero nodded; it had been the infiltration mission into Chao's house looking for the link. "Yes it was infiltration for information. Unfortunately it was a failure. That led to the next mission. We created blackmail material." Heero sighed, "Against Wufei." Duo was silent to that remark, which Heero was somewhat…relieved about.

He did not want to tell what had happened between him and Wufei. It felt wrong, even if it was Duo. "We then finished that mission and had a disagreement as to the philosophies on how to continue, at which point in time Wufei relieved me of my duties to him. So I've moved on to being Relena's body guard, except the majority of my spare time is keeping tabs on Wufei and attempting to assist him down the correct path."

Duo shook his head, "So you and Wufei had an argument and split ways?" Heero nodded, "But you are trying to convince him to do something other then what he is doing now?"

"Eventually, yes. Once I find out what his current methodology is and how to get him away from it."

"Well that's good to hear." Heero's eyes narrowed and darted back over to Duo. He wasn't in on Wufei's mission too was he?

"What do you mean?"

Duo glanced at him and smirked, "Well you know, I've always thought it was wrong the way Wufei left the Preventer's and I had always hoped he would be back in the end. That is your goal right? When you said to get him on the right path?" Heero nodded and looked into the fire thinking. "Well man it's late. I think it is time we hit the sack, two more days of jungle running ahead of us."

Just two more days to find Demetri's group.

-----------

The flight was descending quickly now to the airport below where they would take a cab out to a bar to see Une. She wanted to know what happened quickly and apparently last time when they had tried to sneak in, one of the security guards was suspicious as at some point people all over the building seemed to appear; this of course occurred when the looping tape had shut off. At least they knew that the security force within the Preventers took their job seriously.

Two days in the jungle had not gotten them closer to finding an 'outpost of evil' as Duo was dubbing it. But they did come upon one more track, a lucky find apparently, as it was next to a river bank meaning they had used the river to get in and out of the area leaving minimal disturbance. It had been a left print of a mobile suit with the signature LL-OZ06MSLeo-941285081926. It didn't match the previous serial number.

Heero frowned as he continued to look at the two print photos before him. Two registration numbers, one labeling the left leg and the other the right leg. All conclusions indicated that this couldn't be good. Multiple suits could never be good.

Duo tapped him on the shoulder whispering, "Come on man. Put the pictures away, we have to leave soon." Heero nodded and did as he was told, they would see Une soon and then he would be back to Wufei and his own research.

It was one twenty two in the afternoon when they walked into the pub. Heero immediately noticed Une in the far back corner of the dimly lit place. There was only one other patron at the bar and the bartender. Duo nodded in greeting to the man and continued to the back completely at ease.

Heero frowned and paused as he was approaching her. She appeared to be…smiling. No not smiling…but happy…or maybe relaxed?

Heero didn't like it and felt his muscles start to coil. What if this was a trap. Had their plans been compromised?

Heero jumped as Duo's hand landed on his shoulder, smirking at him, "Dude calm down. I'm sure Une will explain."

Heero's tension eased slightly and he sat down across from his former commander. "Please explain the circumstances for the state you are in." Une snorted into her beer. Something that made Duo grin and Heero frown further. He questioned, "Are you inebriated?" She shook her head.

"I am celebrating and relieved." She set down her beer. "I can't do this in public normally due to the media, but the bartender here is sort of a friend of mine. So I would like to hear how your mission went and here is secure enough, Heero."

Heero nodded and began, "We found the remnants of the two Preventer operatives, there were no signs of survivors, we found evidence of mobile suit use in a combat situation, and we found the registration codes to two different legs of mobile suits. We were unable to locate a secondary camp within the location. We were able to locate and retrieve the side arms of the Preventer agents." Heero finished with a nod and Une turned to glance at Duo, but he had no more information to add.

Une nodded at the information slowly; her face indicated that she had not expected to have good news reported back on the survival of the two Preventer agents. She sighed clearing her throat, "Well excellent work you two. Duo I assume you will be uploading all the data for me to go over. I'll assign the follow up to you as well." Duo nodded. She turned her eyes on Heero now and smiled, "Now, Heero, since your mission is complete I was hopping you would reconsider your decision not to work as a Preventer again."

Heero frowned. He thought he had been very clear on this point. "Nothing has changed, why would my decision change?"

Une smiled profusely at that and laughed, "What? You haven't heard yet?" she smiled and lifted her beer to the ceiling, "That's why I'm celebrating tonight. Wufei has come through on his promise."

Heero froze absorbing the information. Wufei's promise was to relinquish the political holds against the Preventer so they could do their job and keep the world safe and at peace. They had been gone only nine days. Nine days? No way could that have happened.

Duo next to him perked up as Une took another sip from her beer, "What do you mean by that?"

Une smiled, "Wufei has apparently been a busy conniving two-faced sneak, because two days after you left there was a sudden exorcism of bad blood from the ESUN senate. Of the five-hundred and seventy eight senators in the governing body, one hundred and ninety two of them resigned. All on the same day at the exact same time, each one claiming there was no strange circumstances they just decided it was time to leave." She grinned, voice sounded gleeful in a vindictive sort of way. "The media was in a feeding-frenzy and everyone was in a state of shock, so Wufei, being the fearless leader he has become, stepped up out of the chaos and called a senate meeting, before the old positions could be replaced. And he presented two bills."

"The first allows level two missions without intervention by the security board, so our teams are now allowed to go with two side arms each without notifying the security board for active seizure of equipment and people. It's a start and at least it's not just reconnaissance. The second bill changed the team member maximum from two operatives to six operatives on a single mission in the field without Security Board intervention."

Une just smirked, "Then someone realized they should put a hold on making policies until the senate was once again full, so Wufei was put on hold, but damn it was helpful. I'm now in charge of an agency where eighty-nine percent of the field agents are finally able to do their jobs and are currently either in the field, planning their six man missions, or processing someone they just caught." She sighed and leaned back in her chair, "No wonder Treize-sama had so much respect for him."

Duo smiled at the reminiscing face of Une and smiled the nudged Heero, "So what do you think amigo? You and I gunning down the baddies and this time surprising them not the other way around."

Heero frowned, "I have to make a call." And left quickly. Escaping outside he slammed a number he knew by heart into his phone. There was no answer on the other end Heero growled shutting the phone quickly out of frustration, he dialed another number in and waited.

'Hello?'

"Trowa I need to speak to Wufei now."

'Then call him.'

Heero growled, "He won't answer my calls."

Heero heard a soft sigh, 'Let me see what I can do.'

Heero hung up quickly and waited. He had to wait less then a minute when the first number he had called registered as an incoming call on his phone. Anger rose in him as he answered.

"Wufei?"

There was a groan and a cough on the other end of the line and a soft, but familiar tone came through, 'You needed to speak to me Heero?'

Heero felt his frustration drop away instantly at hearing Wufei's voice. "Yes. I heard you passed those two bills."

'Yes that is true.' Nothing more. He seemed tired.

"What are you doing then?"

There was a distinct pause on the other end of the phone, 'What do you mean?'

"You can come back now." For some reason Heero's voice came out as a whisper. He didn't know why. "You finished. You can come back to us and we can keep working together. Go on missions together." Heero thought his own tone sounded odd. Almost like when Duo really wanted something, "You and me and…. Duo together."…like when he begged.

There was a light chuckle on the other end and it made something tingle in the back of Heero's spine, he'd never heard Wufei so tired and unguarded before. 'I'm not done yet Heero. There is still a little more for me to do.' He exhaled softly into the phone. 'It was good speaking with you. I have to go now and I'm not feeling too well.' There was a pause waiting to see if Heero needed to say anything more, 'Well goodbye then.'

Heero shut his phone and looked at it in the palm of his hand, just thinking.

He turned suddenly and reentered the bar going to his seat next to Duo resolutely. Duo frowned slightly, "So buddy" he questioned, "Are you going to come back to the Preventers?"

Heero shook his head. "No. I can't do that." Une didn't look surprised and neither did Duo, but he did look mildly upset. "I have to go now."

Duo nodded. "I'll keep you posted on anything with the mobile suits."

---------------------------------------

After the flight, when Heero got back to Relena's house all the lights were out. There were no signs of people awake inside, which was fine. He went to his room to lie down and sleep. He would shower in the morning and then figure out what to do.

A sudden knock jolted him awake and he was up like a shot with his gun in hand. Glancing at the clock it was 5:13 am. "Heero? It's Relena." She sounded urgent; Heero rushed to the door and opened it, revealing Relena in pajamas. "Wufei is in the hospital."

"How do you know?" he demanded.

She looked like she was going to cry, "It's on the news." Heero bolted towards the media room where the screen was already on and showed a red banner across the bottom screaming 'BREAKING NEWS.'

'This just in; Ambassador Wufei Chang, CEO of DCI, has just been sent to the hospital.' On the screen flashed pictures of an ambulance pulling out of a hotel downtown, one of Quatre's hotels. 'A spokes person stated that he would be taken to Winner's Hope hospital and trauma center for treatment for a stroke.'

Heero froze as Quatre's hospital flashed onto the screen and his chest started to hurt. Wufei couldn't be in the hospital. He was too young, too powerful, too…stubborn. He couldn't be there...not for a stroke.

He did sound weak on the phone today…NO! Wufei could not… would not… pain shooting…couldn't breath… Wufei…. no…

"HEERO!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

WEll there you have it. Hopefully this time nothing will sidetrack me. Maybe I'll figure out how to use livejournal. I don;t know.

I hope this chapter was worth the delay. Reviews would be more than pleasant!

Gracias!

-Silverserpent


	27. Chapter 27

* * *

So I'm very sorry for the delay on this story and on all of my stories really. My life has kind of been a disaster lately, which caused my muses to run for cover on top of 'WTF where was I going with this?!' moment that took a while to work through. This chapter is shorter than most so I apologize profusely for that.

Obviously I was only able to hold up on the once a week updates for the summer. I hope it will pick up again soon once my life gets settled.

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed. I sincerely love that and it really helps. Especially the friendly little nudges when I haven't updated in a while.

Once again, I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Ch 27

* * *

His eyes snapped open and saw Relena bent over him looking concerned, "Heero?"

He sat up quickly looking around, he was in the middle of the floor in the media room; the screen was still showing the hospital, but the volume had been muted. "What happened?"

"You passed out. Are you okay?" Heero looked at her again. She was white. He nodded to reassure her as she obviously seemed concerned.

"What do you mean I passed out? I have no blood loss."

She threw her hands in the air, exasperated, "You just stopped breathing, Heero! You fainted!" Heero frowned at her. Why would he have stopped breathing? That was a dumb thing for anyone to do as it could lead to possible death. It didn't matter; he needed to get to Wufei.

"I'm going." He got up and started back to his room to get dressed properly.

"Well I'm going with you." Relena declared.

"That's unnecessary."

Relena dropped a hand quickly on Heero's shoulder, "I am going and you will wait for me or I will kick you out of my house." Heero glared at her and she was unfazed. He then grunted at her in acceptance and turned again to head down the hall.

Ten minutes later they were both in one of her limousines heading to Winner's Hope. She was watching Heero across from her in the cabin of the vehicle, while Heero was resolutely watching out his window to see how close they had become to their target destination. It wouldn't be long now though. The towering skyscrapers were beginning to shoot upward in the distance and he would be able to see Wufei, whether he wanted him there or not.

As they pulled into the actual hospital lot there was a police blockade keeping the hospital emergency center clear of the news networks. Heero had forgotten that much of the world would be concerned with Wufei's outcome; he had become a guiding light and represented hope for the people struggling in the peace period after the war, almost as much as Relena.

The security stopped the limousine short and Relena rolled down her window, "I'm a close friend of Wufei Chang. I need to visit him." She urged.

The man nodded recognizing her immediately, stating "I understand Miss Peacecraft, but you will have to walk in from here. The limo needs to stay out so our ambulances can still keep running." Behind him the flashbulbs of the dozens of cameras were flickering. She glanced across the cabin at Heero who simply nodded in understanding of the hospital's protocol. She then nodded to the man, who stepped back and opened the door for her.

Heero went into action as a bodyguard despite his concern for Wufei; he circled the back of the car and came around for Relena as people shouted questions at her. She just resolutely stared at the ground in front of her and continued walking with Heero acting as her guide.

Once they made it inside the facilities Heero immediately darted for the counter, eyes bearing down on the receptionist, "Where is Wufei Chang's room?"

"Uh… Umm… Sir I can't give you that information unless I know your relationship with him." She stammered. Heero's already piercing glare increased ten fold. Relena placed a hand on Heero's shoulder to get him to back off slightly then stepped up.

"I am Wufei's close friend as is my bodyguard here." She gestured to Heero still glaring full blast at the woman, who was wide eyed and gapping. "We would like to visit Wufei please. If you could give us his location we will be on our way."

"Um…" She shuffled some papers around, obviously intimated. "I am very sorry, but I am under strict orders not to permit any visitors to him at this time."

Heero snapped at that knowing negotiating was no longer an option, and growled, "Where IS he?" at the woman.

"Well...uh sir he's on the third floor but-" Heero turned bolting towards a staircase he had seen upon entering the building.

"Heero get back here!" Relena yelled after him. "I'm calling Quatre to get his sorted ou-"

Heero didn't hear the rest of it as the door to the stairwell slammed shut. He took the stairs two at a time hurtling his way up to the third floor. As he approached the third set there was a security guard posted. Heero didn't bother slowing. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this vicinity." The man reached out as Heero past him to get to the door.

Heero grabbed his arm, spun him into the handrail removing the man's cuffs from his belt; Heero snapped one hand in and attached it to the rail then relieved the man of his gun. He bolted through the door and jogged down the hall looking for any indication of Wufei's room.

He heard the beep of a security communicator from one of the hallways on his right, so he turned the corner quickly following the voice. Two guards posted in front of a door. Heero doubted they had any other high profile cases at the moment. It had to be Wufei.

He approached quickly and against the wall; there wasn't any cover, so hopefully they were distracted enough to get close.

"Freeze!" Two guns were trained on him. Heero stopped in the hallway glancing between the men the door behind them and the gun in his hand. He wanted to see Wufei, but to shoot someone to do it?

The door opened behind him and a man Heero recognized stepped out, so Heero lowered his stolen weapon. It was Cong, Wufei's current bodyguard. Cong looked at him before sighing, "It's okay." The two guards lowered their weapons at his nod, "I wasn't expecting you, Mr. Yuy."

Heero quickly proceeded down the hall towards the room and push past them to get inside. Wufei wasn't there. It was an empty hospital room with curtains over the windows shut. "Where is he?! Is he even sick?"

Cong looked grave, stating, "Yes he unfortunately is suffering right now. He is just not here because we feel he is at risk of retaliation for his recent efforts, the reason that he is in his current condition."

There was more commotion out in the hall; Heero quickly flicked the safety off the gun. Relena burst through the door looking cross, "Honestly Heero. Just wait sometimes. I can get information too. Now we are going to see him so let's go back to my car. And put that gun away. What would the press think?"

Heero frowned at her as she walked out the door. Heero flicked the safety back on and tossed the gun at Cong, "You have a man locked in his own cuffs in the stairwell. That is his gun."

Relena had moved to the elevator and Heero darted in beside her. "Where is he?"

"At Quatre's local property about thirty minutes away. He was moved there for security reasons and had you stayed calm and stuck with me when I called you we could have been on our way already."

Heero frowned and followed her out of the lobby of the hospital, once again blocking the paparazzi from Relena as much as possible before entering her limo as well. It was unlike him to not think before acting. Well he had thought. He had come up with the plan of getting to Wufei as quickly as possible by using the stairwell to get to the third floor. But he had not paused to survey all his choices rationally. His emotions seemed to be clouding his judgment.

He needed to get control of that, isolate the sensations and gut reactions then make then disappear or repress them as much as possible.

It wasn't long before they were turning onto Quatre's main property. It was huge, the mansion was not even in sight yet and there was a thick barrier of trees ringing the property line. Once they broke through, Heero momentarily froze in his seat at the sight of the towering mobile suits. The Maguanacs. Quatre's private security force, he wasn't expecting them to be active even in this situation.

Quatre had negotiated a contract with the government where as long as the suits stayed on his properties the mobile suits would not have to be dismantled. While Heero always had trusted Quatre this was the first time he had seen the suits mobile and active since the war.

They were taking Wufei's care very seriously….Or at least the threat from whoever endangered his life. The knowledge made Heero relax slightly. Quatre was an excellent strategist; Wufei would be fine here.

Relena quickly exited the car as soon as it halted in front of the enormous doors of the mansion and took off for them. Heero followed her coming from the other side of the vehicle. The main doors swung open before they could knock and Trowa stood there.

He nodded to them both in greeting smirking slightly at Heero, "You gave our hospital staff quite the scare."

Heero shrugged, "It was an easily infiltrated facility."

Trowa nodded at his comment. It was true and the reason Wufei had most likely been moved. Relena rolled her eyes at Heero's response to his earlier actions. "How is he? Was it really a stroke?"

Trowa sighed heavily and shut the doors behind them. "Come in. I was about to make him some soup." They followed Trowa through the labyrinth like halls of Quatre's mansion till they arrived at the kitchen. Heero was itching to see Wufei and annoyed with Trowa's slow pace as he walked around the kitchen grabbing the correct implements, "Wufei is fine. Sort of. He's recovering right now." He turned and looked at them meaningfully from under his hair, "He did not have a stroke. That was just to feed the press."

So someone was attempting to kill Wufei then. "Who was it?" Heero ground out. Trowa shrugged. Heero clenched his fist and remembered to calm down. They did not want a repeat of the hospital incident despite the fact that Heero was still carrying his gun on him. "Where is he?" Heero demanded.

"Second floor, east wing." Heero took off as Trowa began speaking to Relena, "Would you mind grabbing a bowl from the cupboard over there?" Trowa was giving Heero time alone with Wufei. No wonder he was acting like a slow motioned idiot. Trowa could easily make soup by himself in less time it had taken him to explain what little that he did.

Heero located the stairs to the east wing of the building and began rushing up them to the second floor. As he neared he recalled the earlier hospital incident and decided to slow down to not surprise random security guards that might have been patrolling the halls.

Heero heard a murmur of voices coming from a door at the end of the hall; it was cracked slightly light shinning through into the dark hallway. He approached cautiously and noted one voice as Quatre. He inched forward again silently, to not arouse suspicion within the room. He heard the soft whisper, "You have to reconsider your decision Wufei. You need him." It was a soft spoken statement, but had Heero frozen instantly, waiting for more.

"Don't shake your head at me. Just look at you. If he was there he would have noticed." A sigh of slight frustration, "Yes, he would have. I know Heero cares for his missions, but he cares for you as well, if for no other reason then the fact that you assist him with his missions. Just let him help." Heero frowned at that; his current concern had nothing to do with a mission. It was all for Wufei, which still confused him.

Heero turned around as he heard feet coming down the hallway. Trowa and Relena turned the corner and he decided to wait for them before entering the room. Trowa was carrying a tray with soup, water and some juice. Apparently Wufei was being restricted to a liquid diet. Relena eyebrow crinkled slightly at the fact that Heero had not entered the room yet and knocked softly on the door, before holding it open for Trowa. Heero slid in quickly behind them.

The room was square rectangular and beige, it seemed set up for practicality then anything else, which was strange considering the extravagant and elegant décor in every other room of the house. Quatre was sitting next to a large bed, where Wufei was laying. Trowa moved and set down the tray on a bedside table next to Quatre. Relena quickly went to the other side of the bed and Wufei smiled a little at her obvious concern, probably trying to ease her mind a little even if there was actual reason for her to be concerned.

Heero noted Wufei's lack of color in his skin; it took on a yellowish grey tone. His eyes had a darker tint around them but still had the glint in them that was distinctly Wufei; he was even rolling his eyes slightly as Relena leaned forward across the bed to hug him.

Behind Relena in the corner were a heart monitor and an intubation machine. Both were off, but they would not have been there if they were not needed. Heero hung back watching Wufei insist he was fine and indeed he seemed like he was still himself. But he was moving slowly and winced a couple times and he looked smaller with all the huge fluffy pillows holding him up despite the fact that proportionally he couldn't have actually gotten smaller.

Relena finally sat back in her chair and frowned at Quatre and Trowa, "Now what happened here exactly? And why isn't Wufei in the hospital at this very moment?"

"I'm fine, Relena. Stop worrying." Quatre glared at Wufei from his side of the bed and moved away to allow Trowa to start assisting Wufei in eating.

"Wufei has been poisoned by a synthetic compound that has obviously been manufactured in a lab. Sally has already come and left. She is attempting to analyze it. She has never seen it before, but believes time and no longer being exposed to it will heal him slowly. Get cleaned out due to normal body processes, let the body heal itself." Quatre shrugged tiredly, "Going to a hospital means they would shoot him with substances they think would be antidotes, but could kill him if it interacted badly. So we have decided to keep him here. There was no stroke, but it will give him enough time to recover."

Relena frowned, but didn't make any further comments on Wufei's state. Heero could do nothing, but watch as Trowa attempted to feed him slowly and having him hiss in pain each sip of warm soup he took. Heero felt Quatre's eyes on him, yet didn't care to acknowledge him at the moment. How could Wufei have gotten this bad?

Quatre shifted his weight after a minute and motioned to Relena, "It's time to head off to work today Relena. It's almost six thirty already."

"Oh yes, you're right." She sighed and stood. "Get better quickly Wufei. You are working wonders in the senate. I've never seen bills pass so quickly." She moved to leave but Heero reached out at touched her arm.

He leaned in to whisper, "I wish to stay here for a while."

Relena nodded and smiled gently at him reassuring, "Of course." Before leaving the room followed closely behind by Quatre. The footsteps echoed softly down the hall before disappearing entirely. Wufei motioned for Trowa to stop trying to force feed him, his eyes slowly drifting shut. To show exhaustion on the outside like this was not good. No matter how tired Wufei would be on any mission, it was hard for any of the pilots to sleep with someone else in the room.

Heero followed Trowa out of the room quietly, pausing at the door to look back at the already asleep Wufei. Not a good sign.

* * *

TBC

* * *

So, sorry for it being to short. I hope that I will be able to update soon. My life is kind of in a blender right now. Thanks for sticking with me and the story. Reviews are welome!

-Ciao,

Silverserpent


	28. Chapter 28

* * *

Ch 28

* * *

The room was silent other then the slow dripping of Wufei's IV and the soft breathing of Wufei as he inhaled and exhaled in his sleep. It wasn't that different compared to the last four days, but still just as unnerving to Heero to be sitting there. Just sitting there watching him.

The drip had to be used because there was no way for Wufei to truly eat comfortably at the moment. Heero had cornered Trowa shortly after leaving Wufei's room the first day. It was not a conversation he had wanted to have, but didn't know till afterwards.

"What is wrong exactly?" Heero hissed.

Trowa frowned at the tone and shrugged, "Sally doesn't know entirely, she doing the lab checks right now. It appears to be attacking any cells that reproduce quickly, so digestive tract and skin. You could see the gray tone yourself. He also has a stomach ulcer that has developed. Sally thinks his kidney and liver may be affected and he may also have a slight case of anemia." Trowa just trailed off.

"What can I do?" Heero urged. There was a problem and it obviously needed to be fixed as soon as possible.

"Nothing for now." Trowa disposed of the soup in the sink.

Heero frowned at his lack of concern, "Who did this?"

"We don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?!" Heero insisted, "Shouldn't you know?"

Trowa shot back, "Why should we know? We don't know how fast this drug works or how he's been ingesting it. It's been weeks since he passed the first bill he has a lot of enemies. And where were you? Shouldn't you know? You were his bodyguard. You were in charge of his safety."

"He stopped letting me near him."

"Because you screwed up." Trowa pegged. Heero was silent after that; he didn't have a response to it. Trowa sighed as he looked over at Heero thinking to himself. "Just keep him company. We're going to have to put an IV in him if it's too painful to eat. He apparently hasn't been eating for a week because of stomach pain that he decided wasn't bad enough to see a doctor." Trowa rolled his eyes and turned back to the dirty dishes. "You are both idiots."

That had been four days ago. Heero had returned to Wufei's room and sat and watched him just thinking.

He hadn't gotten much farther then that. Watching Wufei and waiting for him to wake up for the two to three hours he did every day. Then he would alert Trowa, who would attempt to feed him, help him to the restroom and get clean. Quatre came in and hovered at nights asking if Wufei needed anything and also looking at Heero with concerned eyes.

Heero didn't like the attention; it was puzzling enough to not really interact with Wufei at all, while being there every second of the day. He didn't need Quatre giving him those looks. Besides that fact, he still felt useless.

Wufei was starting to stir again; it was time to go get Trowa. He got up and started leaving towards the door. His hand hit the cool metal of the door knob then heard behind him faintly, "Heero."

He paused and let go of the doorknob turning back to the bed. Wufei's eyes were open and watching him. Neither spoke. Heero, because he had nothing to say at the moment and Wufei...because he was Wufei. Heero looked at Wufei seeing, how much better he was getting. He would most likely be off the IV by tonight and his skin was not looking as gray as it had been initially. Looking back at his face, Heero noted that Wufei gave no indication that he would be speaking any sooner so he started turning away again.

"Heero wait." Heero paused again hand on the doorknob, not turning back. There was silence. Then a quiet exhale before, "Why won't you talk to me?" Heero frowned and turned slightly facing sideways, halfway leaving and halfway staying. "You've been here since the beginning and not a single word to me, not interacting at all. Just staying. Why?"

Heero shrugged. Wufei sighed again. "Tell me what you're thinking."

Heero kept his face schooled to neutral but whispered, "Will you tell me what you're thinking?" Heero shook his head continuing, "What you are planning? What you will be doing once you're better?" He turned completely to face Wufei, his hand on the door cool door knob, anchoring him. "Will you tell me when you are coming back to the Preventers? Or why you're risking yourself without backup or informing us? Why you are not caring for your own safety and ignoring the warning signs that everyone would know?" Heero stopped suddenly, realizing that he was on the verge of throwing out everything he had been thinking the last couple of days.

He was tired of waiting to find out what Wufei was thinking. He was tired of being the last to know. Of being a pawn in a chess board that seemed to have an undefined battlefield. Wufei would need to give him something. Anything.

He looked up for Wufei's reaction. There was nothing on his face. Heero didn't need to wait for a response, he already knew the answer. He turned and left slamming the door behind him. If Wufei didn't want to give him any answers he would find out for himself. There was clearly no other way.

As he started down the stairs he saw Trowa had come from somewhere in the mansion, clearly concerned with the noise. "Wufei's awake." Heero spat and took off out the front door heading towards the garage. Quatre had been kind enough to let him borrow a motorcycle, while he was there. Heero slid the key in, the engine roared to life and he peeled off down the drive way.

It wasn't to long till Heero found himself pulling into the long driveway of his former home. Wufei's mansion was all but abandoned now, with him gone and Wufei staying elsewhere. Heero parked the bike in front of the large main doors and whipped out his phone.

-Hello?-

"Duo. I need you to send me the images from the mission."

-Alright buddy. Hey how's Wufei doing?-

"What do you mean?"

-Well Quatre told me you've been there with him since the mission. And it's not like you to wait this long to write mission summaries-

"He's fine. Did you find anything on the mobile suits?"

-No. The Preventer database has different registration numbers entirely. It's not in our system.-

"Bye."

-See ya Heero.-

He got off his bike and rang the doorbell to see if anyone still lived there. One of the wait staff came to the door. Heero had recognized her from the kitchen. He nodded to her as she let him in and he took off for the secured hallway. The pass codes had not been changed. Either Wufei didn't care if Heero used these facilities or Wufei just simply no longer used them.

Going inside Heero quickly downloaded the images of the mobile suit foot prints.

RL-OZ06MSLeo-590385401766 and LL-OZ06MSLeo-941285081926. Two different legs. That could only mean two different suits. From the war the registration to each major body part was the same except for the first two letters of the suits identification, which would designate what body part the piece was.

But Duo had no record of it in the Preventer database and Duo was not incompetent. As much as he liked to joke he was rather intelligent. So either there was another group out there illegally putting suits back together or….

Or what?

Heero didn't know anymore. He couldn't figure out Wufei anymore then he could ever figure out Relena's actions during the war. He didn't know why Wufei was buying out random companies. He didn't know how he was making a deal with Demetri. He didn't know Wufei's next move. He didn't know what Wufei had even been doing for the last couple of weeks let alone the time they actually lived together.

It was a whole new side that Heero simply could not fathom. It made no sense and it was driving him mad. He used to think he knew his comrade. Knew him like the back of his hand, knew him like the gun he kept on him at all times, a cool and comforting knowledge.

Hell he didn't even know why Wufei adopted a kid.

But he knew what he felt.

Heero looked up at the images on the screen, the foot prints in the mud. Suddenly they didn't seem to matter anymore.

----

Heero knocked on the doors in front of him and walked in without waiting. Wufei was awake and alert and he nodded to Heero as he walked in. The IV was gone as Heero had predicted and Wufei had a sandwich sitting next to him on the bed.

Heero closed the door quietly behind him. And came over to the side of Wufei's bed and sat down slowly. It was the closest they had been in a while.

Heero looked at Wufei and Wufei locked eyes with him and waited. Heero exhaled slowly and reached out for Wufei's hand, taking it gently in his squeezing slightly before letting go. "This is killing you Wufei."

Wufei snorted softly and looked at his hand. "What can I do Heero?"

"Step down." He spoke quickly, urging. "Stop this and come back. Stop trying to save the world." He looked slightly desperate imploring Wufei with his eyes, to just listen for once.

"Stop doing what you've already done?" Wufei smirked.

"We've done it once before. We don't have to do it again. Please Wufei, step down."

Wufei shook his head slowly and reached out for Heero's hand this time, "You know I can't do that." He squeezed softly before releasing it. "This is almost done. I promise you that and then it will go back to normal. I just can't stop right now."

Heero looked up at Wufei's eyes. They were sad, but determined and indeed he would not simply stop at this point. He had come too far.

And despite everything else that had happened, Heero still trusted him. If Wufei said it was almost over. Then that meant that it was almost over.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	29. Chapter 29

* * *

CH 29

* * *

Wufei stayed for two more days. Heero stayed as well, but refused to remain in the same room as him. Trowa never questioned why he had stormed out two days prior. The closest Quatre ever got to it was asking if Heero was 'alright'. No he was not alright. He hadn't been for a while. He somehow realized his attachment to the old Wufei and the old Wufei was no longer there. At least until the master plan had gone through and till then what was he suppose to do?

He was back with Relena, watching over her and watching over Wufei from afar whenever the two politicians' paths crossed. He tried his best to not to focus too hard on Wufei, simply give him the cursory glance to make sure he wasn't going to keel over from some new poison entering his system or a lack of sleep, which Heero had only recently realized was weighing heavily upon Wufei.

And he waited. Waited for that moment to pass where Wufei would end the entire façade he expressed. Before he had left Quatre's mansion he had told Heero that the one thing he had left to do was pass a bill. A single bill in the government, that was all.

Too bad politicians seemed to take longer to decide something then a war took to carry out. Heero watched the news for any updates on the topic known as 'Preventer Operations Bill 04583'. There was limited coverage as very few of the ESUN's representatives were switching their opinion on the bill, even with support behind it from Wufei, Relena and Quatre. Apparently the idea was too volatile to discuss for most. It was too threatening, both for their careers and for the potential trap that could ensue.

Heero had retrieved a copy of the 'Preventer Operations Bill 04583' from Relena. It had been written by Wufei and was over one hundred pages long. The general idea behind it though, after careful analysis, was that the Preventers would be given free reign to operate without approval for any mission from any aspect of the ESUN governing body for a period of seven year. This would give them adequate time to clean up the mess and hidden rebellious forces and sects. Then they would return under the ESUN governing body, so they could be monitored and regulated as a preventative step in case the Preventers were turning into a tyrannical black ops force in the future.

The issue that was occurring was that many of the politicians were concerned that it would become a black ops force now, while Une was still in control of the organization. The new rule required that the Preventers send a monthly report of all completed missions, but that did not mean they couldn't conveniently leave something off the books.

Heero believed the bill should be passed. Not only to get Wufei back to the Preventers as soon as possible, but so the Preventers could do what they were suppose to be able to do as a security force organization. Unfortunately the people that made the rules and had no true perspective on the situation seemed to not understand the concept logically.

And so Heero watched as Wufei would bring it up in countless meetings and it would eventually be shot down, despite Relena's support and pushes for the bill. All they needed was the majority and they were indeed very close, but that did not mean the bill would pass.

Heero attempted to get daily updates from Relena on the topic and she would share as much as she knew, but it never amounted to much in the way of progress.

At Relena's house Heero had taken the Wufei's various company clippings down. He had no idea how they inter-linked nor did he care any longer. It didn't seem to apply to the current situation anyways.

There was a knock at the door of his room; he grabbed his gun off the bed side table and went to answer it. Relena was standing there in the hallway she looked upset.

"What's wrong?" Heero urged and allowed her into his room quickly.

She spoke quietly, obviously nervous, "There was a general threat issued today to the ESUN representatives. It came anonymously."

Heero frowned; threats always came to individual representatives. It was why each one had their own bodyguards. But to threaten everyone? "What did it say?"

"It said that anyone who supports or assists in passing the 'Preventer Operations Bill' will be killed." She looked up at Heero, eyes wide with concern. "I usually don't put much credibility into these threats, but after what happened to Wufei, I'm just not that sure Heero."

Heero acted instinctively and pulled her into a tight hug, much like Trowa did to Quatre, when he was concerned, "Do not worry."

She nodded into his chest and stepped back a second later, "Just stick close to me, please. We are not going to stop trying to get the bill through." Heero nodded at her. Of course he would stay close to her. She was his only mission currently and he would apply himself to the best of his abilities.

After Relena left Heero slowly began to relax again. He lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling, his sidearm currently in an unusual place of next to his night stand. He hated this. The waiting for something that was completely out of his control. He had nothing to research, not even Wufei's attempted assassin, because there was simply no way to know where the threat had come from. And whenever Heero though about it his mind would run in circles, drawing no conclusions and -- inevitably -- they would all come back to Wufei...

His actions, his efforts. The way he was before the war ended, the short period during his time as a Preventer, and of course the business side of him. Thoughts drifted and compared the old Wufei to the new, his habits and personality quirks, that night they shared on the mission....

Which would inevitably leave Heero confused. And that was one sensation he hated more then the feeling of being useless. Because being useless, he realized, simply meant you had to apply yourself in a different way or adopt a new task. Being confused and unable to ask questions. Well. That was far worse.

------------------------------------------

Heero was taking his duty twice as seriously. He rarely allowed anyone within five feet of Relena, regardless of their reputation and whether they were on the same side of politics. 'It wasn't personal' Relena would assure other ambassadors, 'simply that my bodyguard takes his job serious to the point of lock down.' She would smile and joke every time she had to repeat herself. Heero didn't think lock down was a bad idea, after all every other politician in the ESUN had upped their bodyguard's time as security if not hired another person as well to follow them around.

But what set Heero on edge most was that Wufei seemed to be taking the threat very seriously. He had placed two new bodyguards with him at all times, which brought the total to three since Cong was still ever present at his side. One would be patrolling the exterior of the building, while the other two stayed with him.

If Wufei was taking the threat seriously, Heero did not want to take a chance with Relena.

A surprising affect to the threat, though, was the fact that several key members in the senate had switched their opinion of the bill and wanted it passed as soon as possible. It still wasn't enough, but it was getting it much closer to where it needed to be.

It was two day later that Heero was certainly surprised; one of the senators from the colony had a new bodyguard. Duo. When everyone went into the board room, Heero and Duo made sure they were near each other as the meeting commenced, the threat was minimal in this location.

"Hey, Heero." Duo whispered excitedly, "I thought I would be seeing you here soon enough."

Heero tilted his head slightly to indicate he heard as well as agreed with Duo's assessment. It was strange to see Duo here, especially since he worked for the Preventers and not as a free lance body guard. He glanced over at Duo to urge him to continue.

"Une sees this bill as a priority. She is sending out guards free of charge to any politician supporting the bill that wants one. The guy I happen to be backing is one of the head honchos behind this move." He barely spoke when he talked, but Heero could understand him as well as lip read if Duo was in fact too quiet to hear.

"Hn." Well at least Heero knew another excellent operative and comrade would be around to not only look after their own politician, but the general safety of everyone.

They were quiet for a while, standing at the edge of the room and listening to the different politicians drone on. It wasn't their thing to pay attention really. It simply didn't hold their interest as much as people thought that is should. Heero notice Duo started to rock slowly back and forth on his heals and a small flicking motion behind his back told Heero that Duo was playing with one of his switch blades.

Heero didn't take it as a threat whatsoever. Duo just tended to get bored from time to time. Heero understood; it was simply in his nature to twitch or be in motion, anything to keep from sitting still and being as silent as possible.

Heero was at attention again when Duo tilted his head towards him again five minutes later, an indication that he wanted to talk. He nodded slightly in acceptance. Their perspective clients were too involved in whatever heated debate they were discussing anyway. They wouldn't notice a lip reading conversation.

"You remember the foot prints from the Leos?"

Heero nodded, frowning slightly. Why would Duo bring that up now?

"I told you that the numbers didn't match those in the Preventer database?"

"Hn." How did this apply to the situation? Heero had decided not to investigate the matter anymore. Who cares how the two mobile suits were transported, unknowingly to South America?...Well he did. But he had decided to let it go.

"Well they still don't match. But the numbers in the Preventer database don't even follow the same format. It's only an eight digit number. No letters." Heero frowned further. No suit format followed that registration. Not even the Gundams. He tilted his head at Duo, questioning. "It is a list of serial numbers that Wufei's company provides once they put a suit together."

Heero froze, stopped focusing on the meeting entirely. He realized he stopped when Duo leaned over and nudged him with his shoulder, mouthing, "You okay buddy?"

He nodded, but that was actually ridiculously far from the truth. He had decided not to care. Not to investigate Wufei, but…. This was practically handed to him.

Heero stopped thinking entirely at that point. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He needed to focus on his job right now. He could follow this path later.

He squared his shoulder and tuned Duo out for the remainder of the meeting.

---------------------------------------

"What happened during the meeting, Heero?" Relena asked as they slid into the limo. Heero frowned; he didn't think his momentary distraction had been that obvious.

"Duo gave me some information. It was not what I expected, nor was it information I would have needed now." Heero looked out the window as the city passed by; they were headed back to Relena's mansion for the night now that the conference had ended. Tomorrow was their day off.

"Are you going to do anything about it?" She questioned, despite Heero's sudden silence. Relena was used to his personality, so him being silent did not necessarily mean that the conversation was going to be over.

He looked back across at her and did a one shoulder shrug, because he didn't know. He had made his decision and finding out wouldn't necessarily mean anything, except that if he could link Wufei to the transfer of weaponry to a rebel force then Wufei would be taken down by the Preventers.

But what would that do?

Wufei was so close to done anyhow. And then they could go back to normal agents dismantling organizations that wanted to destroy what had been established from the war. Even if Wufei did supply mobile suits to a rebel force, did it really mean that he deserved to be imprisoned? The law dictated yes. Instincts screamed no. And Heero didn't know, once again, what to do.

-----------------------------------

By the following morning Heero knew what he was going to do. He had stayed up for half the night before coming to a decision. It had taken him a while, but he felt that what he was going to do was the correct decision.

Opening the door to his room, he was about to step out, when he notices a note on the floor. Picking it up, he read it quickly. Relena had left it and she wanted to speak to him as soon as he was available. So Heero went in search of her, his investigation could wait while he assisted Relena with whatever it was that she needed.

Heero found her in the media room with a bowl of cereal forgotten on a table to her left and papers surrounding her on the couch. The vid-screen was on but muted and she was still in her pajamas, while reading over papers. She never truly got to rest. Heero shook his head and walked in. "You wanted to see me, Relena?"

"Oh!" she started slightly, "Sorry I didn't hear you. Morning Heero. Yes I wanted to talk to you." She motioned to a near by chair for him to sit down in, "I'm sorry about the mess. It just seemed to grow really." She shrugged.

"What is all of this for?" Heero hadn't heard anything in yesterdays meeting that would cause a preparation party by Relena of this magnitude.

"That's actually wheat I wanted to talk to you about." She smiled. "Wufei feels that the time for this bill is now or never. It needs to be done. He's calling for an open debate on the topic and a vote among all the senate representatives tonight." She motioned to the papers in front of her, "I need to be prepared if we are going to get the bill through."

Heero frowned. This was a very sudden decision, but if it worked then everything would go back to normal that much sooner…. "So you will need me tonight?"

"Yes. I will for certain. The meeting is on high security and the Preventers are pitching in as well for security. Plus there is a lot of concern from that threat that was issued still." She paused and closed her eyes momentarily resetting her mind. The stress must have been enormous. "So yes, I will need you Heero."

He nodded accepting her decision. "Do you need me beforehand?"

"No. I'll call you before I need to leave. The media has been invited to this event as well, so it will definitely be a zoo. Just be prepared as usual. I know you won't let anything go wrong."

Heero nodded. Of course nothing would happen to Relena. He would make sure it didn't. But right now he was going to go do a little investigating at Wufei's home.

He had stayed up half the night thinking about the serial numbers. If the codes that the Preventers had for the mobile suits were different then original serial numbers, it was because Wufei's company was rebuilding them from salvaged mobile dolls. Meaning each part would potentially come from a different suit. The only way to correct this issue would be to place new serial numbers on the rebuilt suits. And the only location for the master list was within the company's database.

Instead of taking time to hack, Heero deuced that it would simply be easier to use Wufei's own computers that already had access to his company's files on the mobile suit project.

Once he got to the isolated computer hall Heero did a search for the serial numbers off the mission photographs. The numbers came up from two different suits in the company's database, but were reported in red. Heero scanned for a key quickly and found it at the bottom of the screen.

Malfunction.

The parts had malfunctioned? That couldn't be right or else the suits wouldn't be on a rampage the South America Sector.

Heero did a search for malfunctioned equipment. There were only six red tags. One left leg, one right leg, on head, one right arm, one left arm, and the body. Each one was from a different suit.

That was how Wufei had done it. He had a reconstructed suit 'malfunction' in one part then replaced it. But instead of scrapping the malfunctioned part he kept it and built the suit for the rebels off parts that were intended to be scrapped. That way the Preventers weren't monitoring the pieces and it could be transported out of the manufacturing companies.

But he had only done it once as there were only six reported red parts and it didn't seem as if Wufei intended to do it again. So should Wufei be turned in? Heero had known he was going to investigate the issue this morning when he woke up, but he didn't know what he was going to do if he actually found something and unfortunately now he had decide.

He looked around him at the facilities. On the right there was the weaponry room, nothing there would give him an answer. He looked over to his left and it was a blank metal wall and the pillar that refused him access so many times. He didn't even know what it was for. He walked over and placed his hand on the sensor only again to have the phrase 'Access Denied' flash at him.

He didn't get frustrated at that like he used to; it wasn't like it was magically going to switch. If Wufei wanted him out he would be kept out entirely.

What if it was the same again? Wufei said it was almost over, but what if that was only to stall him? Perhaps Wufei didn't want Heero to know his future master plans. If that were true He should just turn him in now to the Preventers, let Une handle him.

Heero shook his head and walked away from the flashing red letters. It was getting him no where to stand there facing his frustrations. He needed to think and sitting in the abandoned hallway was not the way to do it. So Heero turned and left, starting to roam through the house thinking.

Should his instincts win or should the law.

Somehow Heero ended up in the library staring out the windows. It seemed to be the room where a lot of thinking occurred in the past by both him and Wufei. Maybe he was drawn to it. He was lost in his thoughts when he felt a tingle in his neck. Turning immediately he held his gun at chest level towards the door.

It swung open and revealed… Jian.

Heero had forgotten that he lived here still despite the fact that Wufei had left the compound. The boy's eyes lit up, "Heero! I haven't seen you in so long!" He ran over and hugged Heero around the middle. Heero reacted by slowly lowering his gun and awkwardly patting him on the back in return.

"Are you here alone?" Heero questioned.

Jian shook his head, letting go abruptly. "No. There is still the wait staff and a small security detail to watch over me when Wufei isn't here."

Heero frowned slightly, "You mean that Wufei comes here often?"

Jian nodded. "Yes. He always calls first though. Asks if you are here or not. If you aren't he comes. I don't understand why he doesn't if you are here though."

"Why do you say that?" Heero asked. "He said he no longer wished to work with me."

"But he likes you the best." Jian stated. "He really does. I can prove it to you, come on." He turned quickly leaving the room and Heero followed. They went up the stairs past Jian's room, past Heero's old room to…Wufei's room doors.

Heero had never entered, despite the fact that he had been alone in the house several times and he had thought that Wufei had abandoned the mansion completely. Jian pushed the doors open and walked inside. Heero hesitated for a moment before following.

The first thing that struck Heero was that it was so plain compare to the rest of the house. Everything was black and white or beige, simple furniture with little to no embellishments or decorations. It was war time Wufei and the first reaction Heero had to the room was relief. It washed through him erasing a lot of tension he didn't even know that he had.

War time Wufei was alive and well. Whatever he would do for the public there was something in him that would not change from the mission and justice driven boy, which made Heero feel…happy.

Jian was over by a dresser waiting patiently for Heero to come closer. Heero did so cautiously; he still felt as though he was intruding on something that should not have been found. Almost like a graveyard affect.

Once Heero had stepped close to him Jian pointed at the picture frames up on the wall above the dresser. There were dozens of pictures of all the pilots and each pilot independently. Heero noted that there seemed to be slightly more picture of him then the others, but that didn't necessarily mean anything. Just added to the list of things he didn't know. Jian spoke up again, "He was looking at an envelope of pictures once and put it somewhere near the picture frames. I'm too short to reach though."

Heero frowned and started lifting the frames off the walls, while Jian went and sat on the bed. Finally after lifting a large black frame an envelope fell out, one that Heero recognized immediately. He flipped it open and pulled out photographs, the photographs that were intended as black mail of him and Wufei at the hot springs.

Heero's phone at his hip started vibrating and he answered it without looking away, "Heero? It's Relena. I need you back here soon for tonight."

"Hn." and he hung up. Why would Wufei have these photos? They would be such a detriment to his career. It simply made no sense, another puzzle that he didn't know on the list.

"I have to go Jian. Will you be alright?" He nodded, though he didn't seem to be very thrilled at the thought of being left alone again.

Heero was walking out of the bedroom again taking the envelope of pictures with him when he paused and looked back at Jian before slowly asking, "Jian, do you know why Wufei adopted you?"

He nodded. "Yeah I asked him before. He said that he needed an heir."

Heero frowned at that, "Yes, but he could marry and produce one."

"That's what I said. But he said he liked you too much and said it would be a lie."

Heero froze in disbelief. "He didn't."

"Yes he did! I don't lie." The boy insisted. "He said I reminded him of you and a little of him when he found me. That's why he picked me."

Heero's mind was still blank, he didn't know how or what to process at this point. His mind immediately reverted back to his mission. It was time to go protect Relena. He would think more about this later. And out the door he went.

* * *

TBC

* * *


	30. Chapter 30

Hello everyone! It's been a while for this story, but I was able to throw up this update a week and two days after the last one... so Yay! This chapter was really difficult for me to right. It is also the longest chapter out of all the chapters. I hope it turned out alright. Reviews are of course always welcome. The last couple of days I went back and edited as much as I could just for grammar and typos. No plot changing stuff at all. That would be weird.

Anyways, Enjoy!

* * *

Ch 30

* * *

The limousine was idling in the long line of other vehicles as they were waiting for their turn to enter the hall where the debates would take place. Heero was stiff as a nail looking out the window at the lines of photographers and reporters along with heavily armed Preventer agents. They were providing security tonight and it was obvious that they were taking this event, along with the threat to the politicians, very seriously. Heero doubted that Une would let any potential threat slide through the cracks. If someone farted she would probably know about it and have a report on her desk covering it tomorrow.

But still, Heero was tense. Security this tight was never a good sign and it did not make him happy. Neither did this suit he was required to wear to the event. "Heero?" Relena said, "Is something wrong? You don't seem quite like yourself right now." She squinted at him slightly before stating, "You actually look a little pale. Are you sick?"

Heero shook his head and didn't say anything more. He wasn't sick. He was...hell he didn't even know after what he discovered. It wasn't even just confused anymore. It was everything. He needed to talk to someone, but how was he supposed to talk when he didn't even know what he was suppose to say or how to describe anything?

The car started moving again and they were one car away from the entrance; it would be there turn next. Heero took out his pistol out of his pocket and checked it. Looked good and loaded, he had cleaned it before he came. Now he needed to focus. Heero nodded to Relena as the car glided forward again before stopping in front of the entrance. Heero got out first did a quick visual check of those around him, before turning and offering his hand to Relena.

He helped her out of the car and ushered her quickly across the ten foot space to inside the hall. Area one cleared and he felt himself relax a little more. There were still more Preventer agents inside, but not as many as there had been outside. He had studied the layout of the building before they had set out for the evening; he knew this building top to bottom.

Inside the large front room Relena started moving through the crowd greeting other representatives, expressing her support for the bill and generally operating as normal. Many of the representatives, looked unimpressed with this idea, but were happy with the security. Heero doubted that anything would change tonight. Most people were set in their opinions on this bill. Heero didn't quite understand why Wufei would even try such a move, but then again if it worked he would be back with the Preventers all the sooner.

Thoughts of Wufei, where he was and what he was doing invaded Heero's mind again. This was not a good situation to have when he was supposed to be guarding Relena. He needed to focus on protecting her not his inner problems.

A hand landed on his shoulder suddenly and Heero reached up and grabbed it hard feeling a bone crack. Heero spun his assailant and was about to floor him, when he stopped.

It was Duo. "GEEZ Man! What the hell?" Heero released Duo's hand at his protests. "I came over to check on you because you had a massive frown on your face and this is how you repay me? By fucking breaking my hand?!" Duo was gripping his right wrist and wincing in pain.

Heero frowned. He should have known that was Duo before he even came over and touched him. Hell he let Duo touch him without realizing he was there. "I'm sorry, Duo." Heero whispered. He had let his guard down. He had put himself and worst of all Relena at risk, because he couldn't focus.

Duo stopped complaining instantly and simply shook out his hand again flexing it mildly, "Dude, are you alright?" Relena was right next to Duo watching the exchange.

"No."

Duo just shook his head and looked at the crowd around him. They had backed off at Heero's initial defense mechanism and now the media teams were focused on them. "Let's go."

Duo turned into the crowd hauling Relena after him and Heero was close to follow. On the way out he noticed that they had also picked up Trowa and Quatre trailing as well. They must have entered in the room during the skirmish. He hadn't even noticed them.

Heero kept his eyes on Relena's back as they were led out of the main hall area. He could hear a group of reporters press forward behind them as they were leaving, trying to investigate the outburst. Three Preventers stopped them from entering the side hall. It connected the back area of the stage to the front entrance area of the facility where they just were. Duo stopped about halfway down the hall and turned on Heero, "What the hell is going on Heero? Do you know something that we don't?"

Heero froze. No. There was nothing related to the event tonight, no breech of security he was aware of, why would Duo think that? Heero frowned at him stating "No." He looked at Relena's face and Quatre's and Trowa's. They were all very concerned, "Do you all know anything I should know?"

Quatre and Trowa shook there heads as did Relena. Duo shrugged, "We're just worried about you. I have to go, before my diplomat freaks out that his bodyguard is gone. I can watch Relena for now until you get focused." Duo placed his left hand on Heero's shoulder, not his hurt hand from earlier, and squeezed slightly. Before leaving and directing Relena out of the hall.

Quatre waited until Relena and Duo were out of the room before rounding on Heero, "What's wrong Heero?" Heero shrugged, non-responsive. How could he admit to such a security slip?

Trowa stepped forward and looked at him calmly, whispering "We saw what happened with Duo earlier. You were not paying attention. Now what is wrong? You need to be focused tonight for everyone's sake. There are a lot of delegates here tonight."

Heero nodded. He hesitated before whispering, "I don't know how to start. It's all very confusing. And we don't have time." It was true enough. There was less than a half an hour before the start of the debate. Wufei was still prepping down the hall in the backstage waiting area. Heero glanced back down the hall and had the strongest desire to talk to him. That would make it better; he was sure.

Trowa used a soothing tone again, trying to get Heero to calm down a little, "We have plenty of time Heero. What started this?" He sighed and looked from Quatre and Trowa back to Quatre. Finally he pulled out a picture from a pocket inside his coat, one from the blackmail mission, where he and Wufei were kissing and much more.

Trowa took it and frowned, letting Quatre glance at it, "How long Heero?"

"How long what?" Heero questioned back.

"How long have you and Wufei been lovers?"

"Lovers?" Heero's frowned deepened. "We aren't…. we weren't. This was taken from a mission to produce blackmail against Wufei." He frowned at the pictures. "I found out today from… a source that he kept them."

"Why are you concerned about the pictures Heero?" Heero refocused on Quatre's face after the question. Why was he concerned?

"Because it is a huge tactical error. This is still potentially threatening information..." Heero shook his head and spoke softer, "It doesn't make sense to leave yourself open to such..." He trailed off again looking at the photos, "Why would he keep them?" Heero shook his head muttering quietly.

Quatre frowned at him. "That is what you are worried about? You don't understand why he would do this." Quatre stated.

Heero bent forward slightly, freezing in that position. He started inhaling much more rapidly. "I can't breathe properly. Something's wrong... Why would he do this?"

Quatre quickly wrapped his arms around Heero's shoulders, rubbing his back in a hopefully soothing circular motion. "We can't do this." Quatre whispered. Everything was silent and Heero was still panicking mildly. "Trowa, we can't d-"

"It's almost time for the assembly." Trowa interrupted.

"But-"

"No. I'll take you back to the front." Heero looked up at the exchange soon enough to see Quatre glaring at the floor. Quatre stepped back.

"I'm sorry Heero. I'll see you later." and he left.

Trowa stepped forward and put a hand on Heero's shoulder. "We'll talk later. I think you should talk to Wufei about this more then anyone else. Quatre can help, but...It's not going to be the same as asking Wufei directly. You know that." Heero nodded to Trowa's logic. Trowa nodded back and looked down the hall behind Heero, "Speak of the devil...and he shall come. Go talk to him Heero." Heero felt Trowa release his shoulder as he left and saw Wufei down the hall approaching him.

He was dressed in a black suit, white button up shirt with a red tie. "Good evening Heero." Wufei greeted. Heero heard the loud rumblings of the crowd gathered in the main hall as the door opened and eased shut from Trowa's leaving behind him. "Are you alright?" He questioned tilting his head slightly.

Heero frowned, "Why do you ask?"

Wufei shrugged before smirking a little, "You look a little...pale. It's strange. Even when you were bleeding out during the war you didn't look like this." Heero felt a jolt at that. Wufei noticed something was wrong. And he noticed his reactions from the war time. Wufei knew him very well. Always had. He felt an urge to... something.

"I spoke to Jian before I came tonight." Wufei frowned suddenly at the change in conversation, but nodded anyways. "He showed me these." Wufei took the offered photographs and glanced at them quickly. He lost his smirk almost immediately. "I asked Quatre what they meant. Why I feel...confused. He said to ask you my questions." Heero looked directly at Wufei's frowning face and asked, "So why? Why did you keep these photos? They were meant for blackmail and then to be destroyed. Why would you keep them?"

Wufei shook his head. "You weren't supposed to see them." He stated quietly.

"Why did you keep the photos?" Heero insisted. He kept his eyes on Wufei's face to try and interpret any reactions.

"You went into my room without my permission." He spoke a little louder.

Heero shrugged, "I apologize, but please answer. Why do you have these?"

"It is none of your business."

"It is my business" Heero said quickly. He stepped toward Wufei backing him into the wall. "You have not given me any answers throughout all these months I've been working with you. Why do you have these?"

Wufei was tense and frowning. Finally he looked up and saw the determination in Heero's face and sighed. "I've always trusted you. It's why I picked you for this and not the other pilots." Wufei hesitated momentarily. "I've always ...respected you. Initially when I met you I was fascinated by you. And I… started watching you. It grew into...sort of a caring observation. Whenever you were injured I found myself concerned."

He paused and looked down, avoiding eye-contact.

"After the war I offered you the position as my partner after Sally decided to be reassigned to a desk position and I never thought you would accept… especially after what I did to you after the second incident when I worked against you. When you did...I was happy. I was content to be your partner, to work together. We saw each other every day, worked next to each other. I got to know you very well and that is… a very important and very rare thing for me. I tend to not let people in." Wufei went silent looking at the ground, leaning far back into the wall as he could go. Heero had never seen this kind of behavior from him. It was strange and ....compelling. He felt the need to…comfort him some way.

Instead he stated, "So why did you keep the pictures?"

Wufei frowned muttering, "You don't get it do you?" Wufei glared up at Heero, slightly red in the face. "How can you not understand? We needed the blackmail and you accepted what I proposed. It was so insane....but you agreed. And I got what I wished for. Or at least I was able to pretend that I had what I've been wishing for."

Wufei pushed off the wall stepping closer to Heero, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to restrain myself. I could have thought of another way," Wufei stepped an inch closer and lifted his hand to Heero's cheek. "but you agreed and I was hopeful at the same time…" Heero tensed as Wufei's hand moved back through his hair. Wufei looked up into Heero's eyes whispering, "That you…." Heero felt himself lean forward towards Wufei, "...felt something."

Heat erupted as their lips met, Heero felt Wufei's other hand wrap around his back holding him closer. He instantly held Wufei in his own, holding him tighter. Aggressive and hungry and so good. Heero pushed Wufei back into the wall, leaning into him. They broke apart breathing heavily before Heero latched onto Wufei's neck above the collar and started sucking.

Wufei let out a small whine before pulling Heero back and kissing him hard. Heero's hips were working on their own and he felt a moan reverberate through his body.

There was a sudden bang from then end of the hall, neither of them reacting fast enough when the cameras started flashing. Heero felt a sudden shove against his shoulders from Wufei and looked up at the crowd of reporters clicking away. Heero startled, removed his gun from its holster, but felt Wufei touch his hand as he turned and started walking back towards his dressing room. Heero turned to follow Wufei, holstering his gun.

Preventers were already moving into the halls to control the few reporters who had made it into the hallway. Heero shut the door behind him and turned to see Wufei sitting on a sofa with his head resting in his hand. Heero didn't know what to do again. After what just happened he was feeling the adrenalin from both Wufei and the sudden onslaught of reporters.

Wufei shifted and stood up stretching. "At least they didn't have any live feed cameras. My public relations branch will take care of it in the morning." Wufei commented. "I need to start getting ready." Heero nodded. It was true enough; the debate was scheduled to start in ten minutes. He turned, taking that as his cue to leave despite his urge to stay. "Heero?" Wufei called. Heero turned quickly. "I have a favor to ask you. Do you think that you could watch over Jian for me?"

Heero frowned. He brought his young protégé with him to a political event? "Is he here tonight?" Wufei nodded in answer. "Why?"

Wufei frowned. "I received a threat via mail stating that if I continued with the open the debate he would be killed. They also threatened me, but…" Wufei shrugged. "I don't want to see him hurt. Will you protect him? Cong is with him now in the reception hall." Heero nodded.

"I will protect him." Heero assured Wufei.

Wufei smiled at that, "Thank you. After tonight's debate is over will you… come stay with me at the mansion? We should…discuss what happened in the hall."

"Yes." Heero confirmed. He was a little startled though. Wufei actually wanted him to come back.

"Good." Wufei's smiled turned into a small smirk as Heero turned to leave. Just as the door was closing behind him Heero heard, "Maybe you could see the inside of my room with permission this time." Heero paused alone in the hallway.

The corridor was empty; the media had been pushed back. Heero felt his blood pulsing strangely in his veins and some feeling swelling through his body. He felt an adrenaline high like when he was piloting wing. It had been a while.

He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He had a mission as given to him by Wufei. He had to protect Jian; there was obvious concern in Wufei's face for the well-being of everyone in this assembly tonight. If Wufei was taking it seriously then he definitely would as it had been deemed necessary.

Heero opened his eyes, focused. It was time to go.

At the end of the hallway he pushed through the doors quietly, hoping to not attract unnecessary attention. The media swarm had left presumably to be seated in the auditorium where they were supposed to be. Heero saw Duo leading Relena through the main doors into the auditorium. The general gathering of politicians had dispersed slightly there were still a couple of stragglers, but not many, as the debate was to start very soon.

Heero saw Cong away on the other side of the room, Jian standing quietly next to him. Heero walked over to the two, "Wufei directed me to watch over Jian." Cong nodded.

"Yes. I am aware of the plan. There is a car for you two to utilize in case of an event. Where would you like it parked?" Cong was efficient; Heero liked that about him.

"Have it parked down the back alley on Madrona and forty-first." Heero had memorized the building schematics previously along with the surrounding buildings and streets for a ten block radius. Cong nodded at his decision and picked up his cell phone to call the driver.

Jian grabbed hold of Heero's jacket sleeve. Heero was perplexed at his actions, but perhaps Jian was as uncomfortable at these events as Heero was. Heero allowed him to continue holding on to him. He really wasn't that bad of a child. Heero usually associated children with crying and loud noises and constant motion. Kind of like Duo, but even more annoying. At least Duo knew when to be serious and was an excellent ally. But Jian did not seem to emulate the actions of other children and Heero could appreciate it.

Cong hung up his phone and nodded to Heero stating, "It is done. I must go back to assist Master Chang. Good evening."

Heero watched him go then looked down at the boy next to him, who was watching Heero. "Are you ready?" Jian nodded. Everyone else had already left. Heero placed his hand on Jian's shoulder and began guiding him through the doors.

They were the last to enter so the doors were already shut. Preventers were posted at the doors still holding there automatics. It was sending tingles up his spine and the hair on his arms were standing up under his jacket.

Heero pushed the double doors open and stepped through taking in his surroundings immediately. The auditorium was large with decorative architecture that reminded Heero very much of Treize's taste. There were gold carved baloneys that had red velvet draping over them. The walls were ivory wallpapered and the seats in front of them were red fold down mounted to the floor, all the senators were already seated. The media were allowed to sit and stand in the back. Preventers were posted at all six exits along the walls.

An usher stepped forward motioning Heero to follow him with Jian. They were led towards the middle of the auditorium and allowed to sit on the edge of the aisle next to some senator Heero didn't care to concern himself with. The media was snapping pictures of him and Jian as they had walked. There was no sign of Wufei on the stage. There was lighting up on stage and the audience lights were somewhat dimmer to direct people's focus to the stage. It was obviously about to begin.

Heero made a mental note of where Relena was as well as where Quatre and Trowa were. Une was in the back acting as a representative figure more than anything else. Sally was next to her as well. Everyone was waiting for the forum opener speech from Wufei was all and sat surprisingly quietly. Heero looked at Jian sitting on his right who looked up at Heero. He had not let go of Heero's arm since he sat.

Then there was a lady at the podium who was to do introductions, "Welcome, this evening to all of you. May I present Ambassador Wufei Chang from the Asia Sector to give an opening address to this evening's discussion." The audience clapped and Wufei stepped out from the side stage to walk up to the podium. Wufei paused and shook the lady's hand before continuing to his position.

He looked well put together and confident. Heero knew that this was the last bill to be passed and knew that Wufei would come back to the Preveneters. It was the first time Heero was actually interested in what was occurring at a political event and not just for a person caring as a bodyguard would. Jian's safety would indeed be his main objective, but he wanted to listen to everything that would happen tonight.

"Welcome to the open debate on the Preventers Operation Bill 04583. To all representatives here I hope you keep an open mind when listening tonight as I assure you this will either progress or ruin the peace that we currently hold dear." Wufei paused, letting the message sink in, both to the senators and Ambassadors currently in the room and to the viewers at home. The media in the back was sending it live as well as taking photos for summaries tomorrow.

"As you all must know, I am a huge proponent of this bill. I believe it will ensure peace among the nations and colonies and allow the Preventers to do what they were initially established to handle - global militant forces that would seek to profit from the destruction of our new society." The room was silent after this short declaration. And Wufei's already calm face turned stern. "This cannot happen, and I assure you with this bill in place it will not happen." There was an abrupt eruption of applause from around the room, though not everyone was involved in it. There were several murmurings from senators who were still against the bill. Heero remained focused on Wufei's face as this was happening. Jian next to him was clapping for Wufei's short introduction.

And everything slowed down.

Heero watched Wufei's face. His eyes had widened and he was looking up to the left towards the balconies. His mouth opened slightly in surprised He shifted slightly a step back to the left, left arm raising towards his head. - BLAM - BLAM - BLAM-

Wufei rocked back with the first strike, staggered with the second, third hit before he hit the ground.

Screams exploded from around the auditorium as everyone panicked instantly. Wufei's voice echoed through his head. 'Please watch over Jian'. Heero acted immediately on instinct and covered Jian next to him. He looked up towards the balcony that Wufei had seen and saw a short rope whipping around the red velvet curtain out of sight.

People were pushing and shoving for the exists attempting to bolt from the room. Heero grabbed Jian, lifting him with one arm and went towards the side exits with the most cover from the upper balconies. He had his gun drawn and was pushing through the crowd, people bouncing off him. Heero heard the media teams as he passed yelling into the microphones that 'Ambassador Chang has been shot.'

Before exiting out the doors he glanced back, Quatre and Trowa were making their way toward the body laying on the stage a small pool of blood starting to form around it. Heero forced himself to leave; the car would be waiting where he had arranged it to be with Cong.

He glanced through the hallway and decided to take the rear exit, because of the crowd that was panicking to leave through the front. Preventers were attempting to do crowd control. He passed a set of stairs that led up to the balconies. A moment of temptation to go and find the gunman overwhelmed him. Then he remembered Wufei's request. His mission was to get Jian to safety. That was exactly what he would do.

Pushing open the emergency exit doors the building alarm began to sound, he did a quick visual check. He continued running three streets back and two to the left, feeling Jian's weight against his side, small fingers digging deeper into his back.

There was the limo waiting. Heero yanked the door open and got inside quickly, commanding, "Drive" to the driver before rolling up the partition. Heero noticed he was breathing much harder than normal and attempted to calm himself. Jian was crying next to him, wailing, "What happened to Wufei?! Heero, they shot him! Is he going to be all right?! What happened to Wufei?!"

Heero didn't know what to do. The boy was on repeat and in his head he saw the three shots the still body and the blood being repeated over and over. It was real. That was real blood. Heero had seen enough of it in his life to know. He did his mission. He took care of Jian. Now what?

Heero took out his cell phone and started calling Quatre. No answer. He waited a minute and called Trowa. No answer.

Wufei had just been with him. Just kissed him. How could this be real? But the blood. What about his capabilities. He reacted faster than anyone; he was a Gundam pilot. They were invincible...

Heero came to one conclusion and he pulled Jian to him, letting him burry his face in Heero's side. "He will be all right Jian. He will be fine." Despite this Jian continued to cry and Heero rubbed his back like Quatre had done to him in the hallway.

He called Quatre again. This time there was a voice on the other end. -Hello?- Quatre sounding stressed and ragged.

"Where is he? What is going on?"

-He's in an ambulance on the way to my hospital downtown.-

"I'm coming." Heero ground into the phone.

- Heero... I wouldn't. You have Jian and Wufei didn't look good..-

"We're coming." Heero hung up and barked orders at the driver. Jian was still crying into him and all Heero could picture was Wufei's body on the stage, not moving.

He was tense.

Heero grabbed hold of Jian and jumped out of the car before it stopped moving in front of the hospital. He had to see Wufei.

Heero rushed through the hospital, careening past nurses and doctors and patients looking for any sign of Wufei. He was gripping tightly to Jian's hand towing him through the halls like a rag doll. He said he would protect Jian and despite his every urge to go to Wufei he allowed the small boy to cling to him and slow him down. It was time for him to see Wufei. Not the bloody mess of the stage. Not the panicked screams of politicians and concerned media members. It was time to see Wufei, he needed to.

Heero passed a hallway and caught a glimpse of bright blonde hair, before stopping and backtracking. Quatre was standing in front of the nurse's station talking quietly with one. "Where is he?" He demanded. Jian stood silently by Heero, gripping his hand just as tightly as Heero was holding his.

Quatre turned from the now startled nurse and spoke softly to Heero, "They have him in an emergency surgery. We can't see him right now. They have not given me a time that he would be out. They are doing the best they can." Quatre paused and looked down at Jian, wondering if he should continue in front of such a young child. Heero simply nodded when Quatre looked back to him hesitantly. "He was struck once in the shoulder and twice in the chest. It doesn't look good. He lost a lot of blood."

Jian swallowed thickly and put his face in Heero's stomach, hugging him tightly. Heero looked down at him and up to Quatre. "What can I do?"

Quatre shrugged, "I think it would be best if you went home and took care of Jian." Quatre placed a hand on top of Jian's head who shied away from the touch. "You need to take care of him. I'll call you if there are any changes." Heero paused looking around the reception area, before nodding. Quatre was one of the best strategists. He should listen to him.

Heero took Jian's hand in his again and started moving off down the corridor to the waiting limo. With directions to head home Heero settled in the back and did not protest when Jian leaned into him and fell asleep.

When they got to the mansion Heero carried Jian up to his bed. From there he wandered through the house not knowing what to do with himself entirely. Heero was at a loss again. Not because Wufei had fired him, but because Wufei was not with him.

After what had happened in the last twenty four hours, of finding the pictures, the meeting in the hall, Wufei trying to explain, then him being shot, Heero no longer knew what to think. It had been thoughts of him and Wufei being together tonight to talk about what happened and the future... but now...

The ringer went off on his cell. Heero started from his thinking and picked it up, "Hello?"

--Heero it's me, Quatre.--

"How is he?"

--Heero... The surgery is over… I'm sorry. He didn't make it.--

Heero frowned phone still held to his ear. That didn't make sense. Something must be wrong in the way he was interpreting Quatre's words. "What do you mean Quatre?"

--He died on the table Heero. Too much blood loss and damage.-- Quatre's voice hitched on the phone. --I'm sorry. Do you want me to come over?-- Heero hung up the phone and looked at the time. Five in the morning. He had been on the operating table for over six hours. Heero dropped his phone on the ground staring at it. He looked up at the light coming in the bay windows of the library. Funny that he ended up in the library without noticing. Wufei's favorite room. And he had sat there for six hours without realizing it.

And Wufei was dead.

Heero frowned and shook his head. Getting up he wandered out to the stairs walking up them, he went into Jian's room. He closed the door behind him and looked at the sleeping kid...

He approached the bed. Jian was still asleep and Heero wondered if he should wait till he woke up.

Instead he found himself sitting on the edge of the bed and gently shaking him awake. His eyes opened slowly peering up at Heero, in this light his eyes looked black like Wufei's.

Jian inched closer to Heero, whispering "It's okay Heero."

Heero was startled for a second, "What do you mean it's okay?" He had move further onto Jian's bed.

Jian inched closer to him and wrapped his arms around Heero again, "You're crying, Heero." Heero lifted his free hand to his face and found...indeed his cheeks were wet. Because he was crying.

And Wufei was dead.

When he felt a wet spot through his dress shirt, still from the conference, he knew that Jian was crying too. So he knew and Jian knew and there wasn't anything else to say.

Wufei... was dead.

* * *

TBC...

* * *

So don't kill me. I'm sorry. The story will continue. Reviews wil make it come faster. Please don't abandon reading just because of what happened.

I'm sorry!

-Silverserpent


	31. Chapter 31

* * *

Chapter 31

* * *

There was a knock at the door again. When would they just leave him alone? He didn't want to come out and face the real world. The knock came again and Heero's soldier instincts wouldn't let him lie completely still at that. The house staff had been courteous enough to only knock once to bring him food even though he hadn't eaten any of it. He didn't move with the sound though; just lay still but was slightly more attentive then zoning out and staring at the blank wall.

The lock click echoed in the silent room followed shortly by the door shutting. Footsteps padded quietly towards the bed, confident, but quieter than normal, it must be Quatre. The bed dipped slightly as Quatre sat on the edge before he whispered, "Heero?" There was a pause. Heero chose not to respond. Maybe he would go away. "Heero you need to get up."

Why.

"Heero, you can't just shut out the world like this when you're hurting. It is not fair to us. Yes Wufei is gone, but we don't want to lose you as well."

Heero didn't really mind if they lost him.

Quatre sighed softly, "Come on Heero. This isn't your room and staying here will not bring him back."

Heero frowned at the wall. So what if he was staying in Wufei's room. The bed smelled like him still. It was comforting. Quatre really needed to go away. In fact he should say that. "Go away, Quatre"

"No. Now get up Heero." Quatre demanded. "We've been trying to cal you on your cell phone. I will not ask you again." Heero didn't move.

Quatre rolled Heero over towards the edge of the bed, tired of coaxing. If he had to drag Heero across the floor and into the tub he would. Luckily Heero placed his feet on the floor and allowed himself to be pulled from the bed towards the bathroom. Once the warm water had been running for a while and Quatre had Heero settled in the tub, he began to massage shampoo into Heero's hair. They were silent for a while, till Heero broached, "What have I missed?"

"It's been four days." Heero nodded. It had felt longer. "The investigation as to who the shooter was is on going. Some are blaming the Preventers saying they did not have enough control. There are no suspects, but Duo is heading the case."

Heero agreed with this. Duo would be hurting like he would and he was better at being tenacious then the best Oz interrogators ever would be.

"There will be a private service for him today and a public one for him the day after. Then Relena has called for an emergency meeting for the senate again. They are going to put Wufei's final bill to vote one last time. Hopefully it will pass." Quatre paused and began rinsing the shampoo out of Heero's hair. "How are you doing?"

Heero shrugged. He hadn't eaten or bathed for four days. It kind of spoke for itself.

Quatre nodded. "You need to be there today." Heero shook his head, but Quatre pressed on. "You need to be there today, Heero. People have been wondering where you have disappeared too. We've been able to block press from that incident in the hallway beforehand, but of course the tabloids are wondering where you have gone too."

"Let them wonder." Heero whispered petulantly. He wanted to curl up and be left alone entirely. It looked like his wish would not be granted though.

"At least be there for Wufei, for the private session if not the public one." Quatre sighed, "Do you not want to say good bye? He would do that for you. It's what he would want."

"He's dead. Who cares what he wants."

"You do." Quatre shook his head, "He would come to your service."

"Too bad he can't. I've out lived him. I've out lived the war, Wufei and my usefulness." Heero stated simply.

Quatre tapped him lightly on the head with a bar of soap. "Wash yourself and get dressed. You are coming. Besides, Jian is worried about you. Be useful for him."

Heero had no argument for that. He had not thought of Jian since the assassination. Heero sat in the tub till the water went to cold for comfort. Once he was dry he went out into the main room. Quatre had opened the blinds to let light in. Heero frowned and went to close them. Wufei would have never left them open like that. Too much of a security threat. Heero shook his head at his logic and his compulsive need to close the curtains. Wufei was dead; did it matter if the curtains were open or closed?

Yes.

---

In the kitchen Heero found the small group. Trowa was sitting at the table staring out the window. Quatre looked up at Heero when he entered and smiled to see that he had put on the suit that was set out for him. Jian moved from his stool and hugged Heero around his middle.

Heero allowed it for a minute then turned to leave. "Let's go."

The drive over was strangely comforting. No great event of happening, just numbness filling Heero from the inside out. Jian leaned against his side. Trowa kept looking at him speculatively, but did not mention anything about how he looked or what he had been doing the last couple of days. He was content with that. No bothersome questions of how he felt. He could ignore the feeling of a hole carved through it for a short while.

When they pulled up to the cemetery gates there was a crowd of reporters, but unlike the usual surge of camera flashes, they appeared to be keeping their distance and being slightly respectful. Heero stepped out of the car and through the gates when Quatre directed him to. Ahead of him Lady Une and Zechs were already waiting. Relena was talking with Dorothy.

Duo was no where to be found. Heero frowned at that, but said nothing. He would ask Quatre later. Right now he wanted to bolt. Jian grabbed his hand as he exited the car and began a slow walk into the cemetery.

Everyone was quiet. The casket was ready to be lowered at the base of a small marble monument. It had some Chinese characters carved into it. Standard text as well. Just his name and date. Heero agreed mentally with that, the plainness suited him.

Everyone stood around the grave, there was no priest, just friends. The silence continued for a while. Heero didn't know what they were waiting for. Quatre spoke up, "You were a good person, an excellent fighter and a better friend." He left it at that and moved back a couple of steps. Trowa nodded to the grave and stepped back.

It was a strange experience, being at a funeral. He had killed so many, seen so many die. But actually being at a funeral was strange. Usually it was death then move on. Now there was time to pause and mentally take stock. Heero looked up across the casket to see Relena staring at him, tears starting to slowly fall down her cheeks. She instantly came around and encircled Heero in a gripping hug. "Oh Heero. I am so sorry...about this. You shouldn't have to go through this." Heero frowned at her actions and patted her back. Something inside him swelled at that, he had a strange tension building in his throat. He needed to exhale, but he was not holding his breath. Dorothy came around and pulled Relena back. They moved off to stand next to Quatre and Trowa, Quatre looked strangely tense and concerned.

Zechs simply nodded to the grave and moved off, Une doing much the same.

Jian and Heero were left. Heero suddenly looked back at Quatre and asked, "Can I seem him?"

Quatre looked awkward at first, but nodded. Jian paused his advance towards the coffin, "I don't want to see him Heero."

Heero looked down into those eyes. The ones that looked so similar to Wufei's... "Then say your goodbyes now. I need to make sure."

Jian looked down at his feet and nodded. He moved closer to the wood and placed his hand on it. "Thank you Wufei." His voice wavered, "You gave me everything and kept me from dying in the streets. I'll love you always." He turned and ran off after that towards the waiting cars. Heero could hear him crying.

With that Heero stepped up along side the casket, running his hand over the surface. He walked around it slowly, to the other side. Maybe the tabloids were right for once... maybe he wasn't dead. Heero unlatched the top half of the casket and heaved it open quickly.

There he was. His skin now grayish olive, no longer radiant tan. He was laid out in a suit. It didn't fit him. Not what he would have wanted. Heero swallowed thickly. This was not how it was supposed to be. Wufei was supposed to be faking he was supposed to be alive and well, just hidden. He reached towards Wufei's face; it was cool to the touch, not as cold as he thought it would be. Quatre was moving towards him and Heero slammed the casket lid back down quickly. It was irrational, but it's all he could think of doing.

"Where's Duo?" Heero whispered. His best friend was supposed to be here. Now when he needed him. When he felt his thoughts flying apart and was unable to breathe properly. Choking since Relena's hug.

"He's working to find out who did this Heero." Quatre insisted, resting a hand on his shoulder.

Heero nodded. He had known that already. He looked up at the group watching him. Relena was looking worried before and Zechs was now held her as she shook with tears. "Make them leave." Quatre paused. He was deciding if that the right thing to do. "Please Quatre." Heero insisted the desperation must have been oozing from his voice.

He nodded and moved off, motioning everyone to follow down the path back to the car. Heero swallowed as he watched them go, trying desperately to refocus. The thickness was building further, he could barely breathe. He leaned over the casket and touched it softly. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop this." He whispered. "It's my fault." On impulse he kissed the casket lightly before stepping back. Pressing a button at the head of the casket, it began lowering into the hole that was dug below. Heero couldn't watch him disappear. He knelt in front of the headstone and covered his eyes, trying to stop the tears that he felt were coming.

A million times he had killed. Throughout life he was doomed to die and knew it in every fight. The Gundam pilots were not supposed to be alive. It was a suicide mission from the beginning. But still to have Wufei be gone…

It wasn't till half an hour later that Quatre and Trowa came back and picked him up from the ground; kneeling before the headstone dried tear tracks on his face. They led him to the car. The other transports had left. Cong had come in another vehicle and picked up Jian.

Quatre dropped him off in Wufei's room once more and sat next to him as Heero curled in on himself. "I'm truly sorry you had to go through this Heero." His voice sounded scripted. "You loved him didn't you Heero?"

Heero couldn't deny it. If Quatre had died, yes, it would be upsetting, but... not like this. Heero nodded slowly as he began to drift off. Sleep would be a welcomed release.

"Just remember that when all this is over. He loved you and you loved him."

* * *

TBC

* * *

I'm sorry for the long delay. Another chapter should be posted by the end of thisi month. Then let me know what the next story you want updated is,. Once again sorry for the delay. I do not intend to quit on you guys though.


	32. Chapter 32

Hey there. I'm not dead. Just busy. Enjoy.

* * *

Ch 32

* * *

Heero woke up strangely refreshed the next morning. He didn't expect that from the way yesterday had ended. He glanced at the clock and frowned. Seventeen hours. He had been asleep for seventeen hours straight. Heero got up and looked around the room. Wufei's room. It was plain and comforting still.

His stomach was cramping. It had been five days now without food. Not the longest he had gone, but he had not fasted like that since observation missions during the war. Now was not the time for that. He changed out of the crumpled suit and left it on a chair in the corner. Sweat pants would suffice for today. He had no where to go, no one to impress, and nothing to do.

He left the room finally to go to downstairs to kitchen. The kitchen staff appeared happy to see him, saying to wait fifteen minutes and breakfast would be served. Heero nodded and sat at the kitchen table staring out the window; shortly after the older woman brought him breakfast an omelet, pancakes, and a fruit plate with coffee. She smiled at him, and he nodded his head in appreciation. He had never paid much attention to her before, but her actions were kind.

He needed to figure out what to do with himself now. Une would probably accept him back into the Preventers if he chose to re-enroll. It would definitely be more exciting now that the Preventers still had a looser chain, but it was still very difficult without full reign. And there were still the mobile doll prints in the jungle to worry about. And to find out whom on the committee was informing on the Preventers next missions and targets. And he wouldn't have his partner there…

And despite this list of things that needed to be done and his ingrained training on duty…nothing held much interest to him. Perhaps he simply needed to figure out what was best for him at the moment. A mission of his own.

Heero needed to get his phone. He had a vague memory of throwing it against the wall when he was in Wufei's room. That would be the best location to check first of course then. After he finished he once again nodded to the kitchen staff and moved back up to the Wufei's room to investigate.

As soon as he surveyed the floor he found the cell phone in pieces near the wall. So he had thrown it, probably when they had been trying to contact him for the millionth time. You would think that they would get it when someone did not want to talk to you they wouldn't answer.

He pieced the battery pack and snap on parts back together, before powering it on again. Fifteen voice mails.

Interesting.

He dialed up his voicemail, --Heero, It's Quatre. Pick up your phone. You always have it on you so don't try to ignore me.-- He pressed the delete button.

--Heero, it's Quatre.--

Delete.

The next eleven messages were from Quatre, Trowa or Relena attempting to contact him during the last couple of days.

The fourteenth one was from Duo. It was simple and very depressed sounding, --I'm sorry I could not be there for you Heero.--

Heero made a mental note to call Duo. He felt a need to call him anyways.

The final message was indeed Une. – Heero, as you know by previous arrangement, I would like you to come back to the Preventers. I will make a clean record for you of course and commend you for your undercover work. Please think about it. If we were to have you on a team with anyone else it would be a high asset for the Preventers. That is all. Call me back please. –

Heero deleted the message. He really had no feeling towards it whatsoever. It would be something to do, but once again he did not feel an undying need to rejoin them and fight for the cause.

Heero shut the phone and looked around the room once more. Today he would not come back here. That was his goal for the day, to stay out of Wufei's room until night.

So Heero got up and walked around the house in and out of the large magnificent rooms that were for show, re-learning the house. It was calming. He noticed things he didn't notice before, small architectural flairs that had been insignificant to learn before. He stepped into one of the rooms where he found Jian sitting on a couch with the vid-screen on to the news. He stood behind the couch watching. It was covering the public funeral service for Wufei.

There were hundreds of people lining the streets, some crying, some holding flowers and signs. It was a very strange sight to Heero. Theses people did not even know who he was. They only saw his public face, yet they still loved him. The younger ones saw him more as an actor and model; the older group saw him as a humanitarian bringing their nation out of poverty. There were leaders and dignitaries present, actors, models, and entertainers, as well as, families, seniors and children.

He had touched so many within the year of leaving the Preventers. Perhaps the Preventer organization was not where he had been meant to belong as Heero had initially thought. Maybe he didn't have his one war time side, but multiple strong aspects of character that he had not accepted.

Heero left. He would come back and watch later when the ESUN members decided to meet and vote on Wufei's measure. He simply felt like wandering at this point.

His cell phone rang and he answered it promptly instead of ignoring it. – Heero. It's Quatre. I need you to be awake and out of bed in an hour. Make sure Jian is dressed.--

"I am out of bed and is Jian. What do you need me for?"

--Wufei's will is going to be read. I will be there as his executor and the lawyer will be there as well. Cong is also needed, but I already contacted him this morning.--

Heero paused. A will? Wufei left a will? He could not have known that he would be killed. Why at such a young age would he even think to leave one? Heero had never thought of doing that…Then again he didn't really have anything to leave to anyone. "Alright. I will see you soon."

Heero didn't feel the need to change out of sweats for this momentous occasion. He waited on the couch with Jian until Cong came in and cleared his throat. He turned off the news and the commentator's voice before heading off into a dinning room area. Jian sat down beside him at the table across from Quatre and a man Heero had never seen before. The lawyer Heero assumed.

Cong shut the doors of the room and sat down on the other side of Jian. "Welcome to this meeting and I'm sorry that we had to meet like this. I am Wufei's lawyer Brian Creedly." No one said anything so, the man moved on. "I have with me Wufei's wishes. They are very simple and straight forward. Heero, he would like you to take custody of Jian. If you choose not to then he has selected Cong."

Heero paused and thought about it for a moment. Jian was looking at him from his seat, but Heero didn't make eye contact. Did he want to take care of this child for Wufei? It was what Wufei wanted, but did he? Heero didn't think any longer before he nodded yes. "I will care for him."

The man Brian smiled, and Quatre beside him seemed to relax. "Good, good. So next up we have Jian. Jian, you are to be the heir and owner of DCI at the legal age of eighteen. Until then all of your assets will go to Cong as he was managing the company before Wufei had stepped in." Jian nodded. That was what he had been expecting since he was first taken in by Wufei. Heero remembered that conversation in Wufei's room before the night…he was killed.

Heero frowned at the memory of the assassination. He had seen everything. Relena, Quatre, Trowa and known all of their locations. All he could remember was the tail end of a rope disappearing behind the balcony curtain. The memory had been run over again and again in his head trying to think of something new each time over the last couple of days to no avail. There were no new hints or secret memories that he could think of.

He focused on the meeting again. "Alright well, the last thing written by Wufei was that everything he owns belongs to Jian except for anything in the sealed corridor. Anything in there was to go to Heero to use as he saw fit" The lawyer frowned at this and continued, "He said that you would know what that meant. He also left this message for Cong. 48346721."

Cong nodded and Heero frowned at him. What was the code for? Brian looked at them all before stating, "That is all the information that I have. And so I will take my leave." With that he got up and left the room. Heero saw that he was escorted by another one of the house staff. Quatre spoke up then stating, "If you and Cong would please come with me. I have instructions of what to do with the information that was just given. Jian you can leave."

Quatre followed Heero to the protected hallway, "Heero if you will let us in?" Heero placed his hand upon the sensor and stated his name for the computer as usual. They continued to the end of the hall with the large computer banks. The weapons room to the right and the column to the left. Quatre motioned to the column and said, "Cong, if you please?"

Cong placed his hand on the sensor that had denied Heero so often. 'ACCEPTED' flashed on the screen and a key pad slotted out from the side. Cong pressed in the code: 48346721. The key pad slide back into the column and Quatre motioned for Heero to place his hand on the column. He did so then lifted it when there was a beep.

Quatre nodded, "So Heero, you are now accepted into the system as a super user. When we leave you can place your hand on the sensor again and anything given is in your control as the will stated." Heero nodded and watched the two of them turn away down the hall. He heard the echoing click from the doors shutting.

He placed his hand on the column once more. 'ACCEPTED' flashed onto the screen. And there was a hiss of compressors coming from the nearest computer bank. The entire left-unit moved out from the wall and stopped. Heero moved to look behind it and there was a doorway. That time Wufei appeared on the other side of the room, this is where he had come from.

He went through and the lights flooded the room from motion sensors. There were dozes of filing cabinets lined against each other; the room was about seventeen by twenty. Heero walked past the first aisle and clicked open a cabinet. There was a large folder about three inches thick with papers labeled 'Global Floral Express, a company that Wufei had bought out during his early months as CEO. He flipped open the file and there was a Preventer form entirely filled out detailing the arrest warrant for a Mr. Chris Grievenhaut. He was CEO of the flower company. And according to the arrest warrant a top player in drug trafficking in the European sector of the ESUN. Behind that application for an arrest warrant was several other executives for the company all with their own applications arrest warrants. And the remainder of the file showed the evidence behind the applications, and the details showing the take over of the company was legitimate.

Heero closed the folder and opened another one for a different company. This one had not been taken over by Wufei, but also had a mission plan for an undercover agent. The evidence and justification had also been collected and placed in the folder.

Flipping through several other folders, Heero found that most of the cases had evidence listed, several people per case involved, and applications were already filled out to be processed through the Preventer organization.

Wufei had used all business interactions to seek out corporations that were money laundering, weapon trafficking, drug trafficking, and in two cases Heero had glanced through so far, human trafficking. He had gathered evidence, followed leads, bought out companies if necessary and compiled ready to go missions or charges following Preventer format. He had never actually stopped working for them.

Heero sat down on the floor starring at one of the giant file cabinets. Wufei had hidden this information from him. Did he not trust Heero? They had been partners at the Preventers office. He had to have known that Heero would have gladly helped with the planning and the searching and the undercover missions that he went on to secure the information.

Heero got up off the cold concrete floor and exited the file room. He touched the pad and the unit moved against the wall, sealing the files away. He exited and went back to the living room and took a seat next to Jian. He had to think of what he was going to do with himself now. And why Wufei would give him access to the files in that room.

The reporters were showing the hall of senators. They were at their assigned desks ready to listen and to vote at the last minute session that Relena was putting on. Most of the senators had paid their respects earlier in the day to meet at the proper time. The hall that usually had muttered indiscernible conversation floating through it was strangely quiet today, somber really. Even the reporter who was responsible for narration of the meeting was quiet.

They were waiting for Relena. Heero looked over at Jian who had his eyes fixed on the screen. He was strangely attentive and focused. "Are you glad that I chose to care for you?" Heero asked. Jian looked away from the screen.

"Yes." He nodded. "You're supposed to stay near. Wufei told me everything would be alright as long as you didn't leave." Heero frowned as Jian looked back at the screen.

Everything would be alright. As long as he stayed.

There was movement on the screen and the whispered narration stated, "Quatre Winner has arrived and taken his seat followed in closely by Relena Peacecraft. She's taking the podium. Let's hear what she has to say."

Relena looked to either side of the hall and spoke openly to the room of senators instead of addressing the cameras. "We all know why we are here on this sad day in history." She took an obligatory pause. "We know what is at stake; we know the details of the bill that Senator Wufei Chang was working on. I am not here today before you to debate the details of the bill. It is simple and straight forward, a release on the Preventers to allow them to do their jobs, until peace is restored." She scanned the audience again. "What we are here to decide today is whether we will be a world embracing the ideals needed for peace or to succumb to the fear that is trying to rule."

Heero was silent with Jian to his left watching as Relena held the attention of everyone in the hall. She really was an excellent speaker.

"Wufei Chang was the leading force fighting for a peaceful future. He was a candle lighting the way for the world to follow. But without the assistance that we should have lent him, he was burning at both ends and his light was snuffed out by those who seek to profit in our failures."

"So I urge you today, do not let the dark come forth. Do not let the light go out. The job we have to do can't not be taken up by an individual. We must participate together. We must not let Wufei's hopes die with his assassination. We must pass this bill today and take the first step towards a brighter future."

There was applause that echoed around the room as Relena stepped down from the podium and the man that would put the bill to a vote took her place. Heero was unsurprised to see that the bill passed with over seventy nine percent saying yes.

With an assassination fresh on their minds within their own and having just come from a funeral it was mildly surprising that it wasn't unanimous. Especially with the speech that Relena just gave saying don't give into fear, but then hinting at what could happen to them. And using Wufei's name repeatedly as well.

But the bill had passed. Wufei's mission was complete. He just wasn't there to return to the Preventers.

But his work would not go to waste. Heero lifted his cell phone and dialed Une's private line,

--Heero?--

"I have a lot of information right now that would be helpful to the Preventers missions. I would like to share it with the organization."

There was a pause on the other end. -- Let's meet. We'll talk about what you need then.--

Heero hung up the phone and listened to the applause as the bill was passed. He had a new mission. Wufei's work would not go to waste.

* * *

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Hello there! So apparently I have written enough that this could be a small novel. Unfortunately or fortunately depending on your perspective I still have not reached the end.

So here is another installment of A Candle for the Future! Please enjoy and comment. I love comments. They fuel me. Kind of like sun shine and ice cream.

And for those of you who have reviewed in the past or PMed me: THANK YOU SO MUCH!!! I don't mean to ignore you if you think I am. I just like the feedback and go write instantly instead of responding. SO I'm sorry and THAAAAAANNNNK YOOOOOUUUUUU!!!!!!

On with the fic:

* * *

Ch 33

* * *

The quiet buzzing of fluorescent lights echoed through the room, and cast shadows on the boxes of files. It was the only office with lights on and Heero was the only person in the building, besides the standard security personnel that roamed the building. He hadn't seen them for an hour or so. They went on rounds every three hours at night. Plus there were multiple floors to cover in the giant beacon that was the Preventer headquarters building.

A monument of steel and glass to usher in peace to a new era, Heero found it to be too obvious and could easily be targeted by bomb or long range missile. Heero made sure the office he was in was secured with his personal alarm entry key. Even Une did not know the code, but she had agreed to it at the meeting. It was one of Heero's requirements. He would have preferred to keep his project locked away in the mansion, but efficiency required him to be close to the Preventers.

He had his own team of operatives to manage as well. It had been one of his requirements and Une had seen no problem with it. Heero was running his group and had full access to all Preventer databases so he could see if there were overlaps between his files and anything the Preventers had compiled. So far there had been three cases where there had been a file in the Preventers.

Heero glanced at the clock on the wall oh-four hundred hours. It was almost the start of a new day. He had some files ready to go, but he was not sure if he had enough missions for everyone to be gainfully employed and useful for the coming day.

The last three weeks had been spent setting up his office security and picking out his team across the globe. At every main station in an ESUN province he had a team of at least three people. That included a separate team in each L-sector of the colonies. He had a small group on Mars he could call on, but it was doubtful that they would be needed. Wufei had been busy over the last year, compiling evidence, but Heero doubted his reach extended all the way to Mars.

Heero sat on the couch near the door, looking through another file in his hand. A file involving Ambassador Chao and his questionable actions while he had been in office, Heero was going to enjoy this case and capture.

He leaned back and began combing through the file slowly, line by line. Looking for any clue that could tell who targeted Wufei. Heero closed his eyes to rest briefly. Another forty hour stretch since the last time he slept. It wasn't healthy he knew, but he couldn't help it. There was so much to cover and every time he slept…

The auditorium appeared. Wufei standing on stage Relena, Quatre and Trowa in the crowd. Jian next to him. Everything would go in slow motion: Wufei's face, the gunshots, and a glance towards the balcony the tail end of something disappearing behind the curtain and Wufei's body on the ground.

Heero's eyes blinked open again. An hour had passed; people would be coming into work soon. He stood up stretching and cracking his back. He slipped out of his office and locked the door after him. Slipping into the floor's break room he started a fresh pot of coffee brewing.

It had been three weeks since he had began his move to the Preventers office. The meeting with Une had gone extremely well and quickly. He had arrived in her office shortly after the call he had made.

"I do not intend to work as a field agent at this time. But I have a lot of information that is pertinent to maintaining peace that I am willing to share with the Preventers in exchange for control of how and when it is used." Heero had rehearsed his short speech on the way over to the meeting. He wanted to leave space for protest.

Une nodded at his declaration and simply said, "What did you have in mind?" She always was one for efficiency.

Heero had laid out what he needed and why to her and she had simply said. "Okay. We'll get right on that. Hopefully I will have anything you need in two days. After you are done with what you have I would like it if you would consider rejoining the Preventers." Heero had nodded. Yes he would consider it. That did not mean that he would go through with it though.

And thus started the rush for set up. Une had set aside half a floor for him, on the same floor that she was on. There was a secured office for Heero, which had pass access only he had. There were two interrogation rooms outfitted and three holding cells. Head Quarters did not actually have any holding cells or interrogation rooms. It was considered a breach of security and held too much possibility for prisoner abuse, but Une had seen it a feasible reason to bend the rules.

There was a small independent and secured network of computers for Heero's information to be passed to his agents that he had working for him. Heero had hand-picked the agents, based on those he had worked with before or a list from which he had selected who were the best and most trustworthy.

From there he began bringing in boxes of files slowly; going through each case report on his own and checking for what stage the write ups were at. Evaluating who would be best for the case and how the potential arrestees might have been linked to Wufei's assassination.

It started off slower at first as Heero brought in each agent he would brief them on what their purpose was and why they would be needed. It took a lot of convincing by some of his in office agents, but as Heero slowly began to relinquish control to others and give them more responsibility the process smoothed out. Heero handled a lot of the case processing and follow ups and interrogations. His team was there to finish unfinished cases, flag passports for immediate detentions, and to bring in those that were caught.

He was convinced that he could end up contributing to the assassination case, but Une had refused on the account that she said he was too emotionally involved. He argued that Duo was also emotionally compromised, but Une would have none of it. Stating that Heero was further emotionally compromised due to him living with Wufei for the past year.

Heero sighed as the last drop of fresh brewed coffee fell from the filter. His team would appreciate the coffee. It was the only gesture that Heero had to show his team that he appreciated them. After receiving breakfast from the kitchen staff in Wufei's house after waking up that morning Heero found a new way to communicate to people…without the actual communication.

Grabbing the coffee Heero started back down the hallway towards his office, when the elevator dinged at a new arrival. The metal doors slid open and revealed Une. She looked a little rough around the edges and possibly in need of coffee, but,,, she wasn't part of his team.

Heero monetarily thought that perhaps he should share the coffee with her and then thought better of it. She had a secretary that would show up in approximately half an hour that would be bringing her coffee. It's what she did. She also gave Une vitamins. It wasn't in her job description, but the older woman had taken it upon herself to make sure Une ate three times a day, took vitamins and had coffee when she needed it.

Une looked up at Heero and paused. She was both surprised and unsurprised to see Heero this early. He had taken to haunting his own office, but was rarely seen outside of it. "Morning Heero."

He nodded and spit out, "Morning." It was an adequate response.

"I was wondering if you could give me a general plan of what you have been doing, if you want to join me in my office." It wasn't a question so Heero nodded and followed her back to her hard wood decorated office. She sat in her chair and covered a half yawn. Heero sat in the chair opposite of her and set the coffee pot on the ground next to his chair. It shouldn't burn the carpet.

"I've been going through Wufei's files and finding any additional information and reports in the database in relations to each case. I have four teams currently in the field two of which are scheduled to comm in today at two and three this afternoon with their status updates. I am sure that at least one capture will occur today. So far from flagging ID's we have taken in twenty six potential criminals and they are in processing at the moment." Une nodded; she knew all the updates in Heero's weekly reports to her. It was strange for her to be asking about it now.

Une nodded as he flew through the updates. "So you will be busy between two and four today is that correct? And maybe in the morning with a potential interrogation?" Heero nodded. The coffee was getting cold. She could read about it all in the reports. This meeting was a waste of time. "I think Quatre and Trowa are coming in today and they want to talk with you. They said they had good news. I'll let them know to come in at four then?" Heero nodded and Une shrugged, "Alright then get on your way."

Heero picked up his pot of coffee and walked out of his office and back to the kitchenette to dump the coffee and start a new pot full. It wasn't as hot as it should have been.

His information specialist walked in and found him staring at the coffee dripping in slowly and shook her head. "Just how much sleep did you have Heero?" Heero looked over at her and shrugged. He was sleep deprived and he knew it, there was no reason to discuss it. The information was irrelevant. She just shook her head, knowing Heero's habits in the two weeks that she had worked with him.

Heero grabbed the pot of coffee and headed back to his office quietly with Judy in tow. She grabbed several mugs, knowing his intent was to share among his staff. She started sifting through the stacks of paper that he had placed in her inbox over night and began running keyword searches on names, places, corporation and charities mentioned in the files one by one, tagging any information that might be already linked in the Preventers files.

Most of the files that Heero gave her had no known work already done in the Preventer database. They were brand new cases that the Preventers had no clue about; most had been protected by government officials or corporate fronts. In those cases she would place white tape on the file and slot it back to Heero, who would decide what to do next. In other cases where Preventers did have information on them she would print up that information place it in the folder and give it an orange tape before giving it back to Heero. It was an easy filtering process, but it did take a load off Heero.

Heero watched her work and sighed. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was approaching six thirty He picked up his cell phone and made the call.

--Hello? Heero?--

"Good morning, Jian. How are you?"

--Good. Are you going to come home this evening? I haven't seen you for three days.--

"Yes Jian, I will come home today. What are you studying today?"

--I will be studying economics and world history.--

"Alright. Study hard I will be home tonight."

--Bye Heero--.

"Bye Jian."

Heero shut the phone and tossed it on his desk. It was hard to know when it was too much. When he stayed at work too much or when he stayed too long with Jian. Heero couldn't stand being in the house any longer, to many unresolved thoughts of Wufei. He had been to his bedroom only two nights since he had decided to start this mission of his at the Preventers. He had reverted to his quite shut down war time self, but at the same time he would have a flood of emotions he didn't know what to do with at the flick of a switch. Like now. All he could think, why wasn't Wufei here? Was he doing the right thing with Jian? He had called every morning at the same time to talk with him. What if he wasn't supposed to be doing this? Where was Duo? These last weeks he couldn't seem to get in contact with him at all. Normally you couldn't get rid of him.

Heero grabbed his phone again and dialed a memorized number. It rang three times and went to voice mail. --You've reached Shinigami's voice mail. If you don't know who that is, you've called the wrong number and I'll find you soon. Mwahahahahaa! Otherwise leave a message! Bye!--

Heero smirked slightly, before talking to the recording, "Duo this is Heero. I really need to talk to you. I don't know who else to go to. Please call me back." He wanted to know what was going on with the investigation. The last three weeks had been hard and frustrating. He felt like he was going in blind to enemy territory and his instincts had been shut off. Incorrect too many times.

Twice in the last week he had gotten into fights with Une wondering why. Why couldn't he help out with the investigation in Wufei's death? Hell he was a key witness probably the only person who saw that rope whipping out of sight. And Duo hadn't even bothered to ask him anything about that night. He hadn't even heard from his friend. He felt isolated. Alone.

Heero shut the phone and looked up at the lack of key clicking. Judy was looking at him sadly. Heero just picked himself up and grabbed the files out of his inbox. He had an all staff meeting to prep for in an hour. He didn't have time to sit around and not do anything. It wouldn't find Wufei's murderer.

It wouldn't make him feel better either.

* * *

Heero looked up at the monitor mounted on the wall. "Anything else you need to report Stevens?"

The sandy blond haired agent on screen shook his head and began apologizing again; --I'm sorry Heero that we were unable to apprehend him at this time. We've got a trace on him though; It should happen within the next two days.—

"Fine. Comm in when you capture. Over and out." The screen went black and Heero frowned. If only he had time to do the missions himself. There wouldn't be any failures like this one. It had been a simple stake and capture mission. How did you lose sight of a target? Heero rubbed his eyes and looked at the clock. It was now 3:17 and he had a meeting with Trowa and Quatre this afternoon.

Judy looked up at him and stated. You have a forty five minute break now and I will be getting you to eat lunch or you will not be working for the rest of the afternoon. While it wasn't exactly and empty threat, Heero was aware that it was her version of getting coffee. So when she got up to go get him a sandwich he did not protest.

He went to the small couch in his office and lay down. A nap would be an excellent time use. So he closed his eyes. Wufei was speaking in the grand hall. Jian was next to him. He saw Relena and Quatre and Trowa in the crowd. He turned to look at Wufei and watch again as he saw the look on his face and blood bursting from his chest and shoulder, slowly hitting the floor. He turned towards the balcony expecting the same rope dash through the side curtain, but feeling someone watch him as well…

He woke breathing hard starring across the room. A figure standing there, "..Duo?"

"Yo, He-man! What up?"

Heero got up from the couch, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm in on that meeting this afternoon with Quatre and Trowa." He grinned at him, "You must be tired man, for me to be able to get in without you noticing." Heero nodded and stepped closer. It was true. He should have known that someone had been outside his office door, not once the intruder had gotten inside close enough to overtake him.

"Where have you been?" Heero said quietly, still getting closer.

"You know, around." Duo shrugged and said. "Sorry I haven't been able to be here for you."

Heero shrugged and stood a foot away from him, "It's okay."

Duo placed and hand on his shoulder and looked at him sternly saying, "No, It's not okay." He wrapped Heero up in a giant hug, gripping as hard as he can. "None of this is okay. I wanted to be here with you so bad. But I promise you it will be." Heero nodded into his neck. This is what he remembered, Duo caring and ready to hug.

Heero pulled back after a minute. "It's been difficult." Duo nodded in sympathy and dropped his hands to his sides, twiddling the end of his hair. He had always done that when he was nervous or twitchy. Which was often. "How has the investigation been going? Any leads yet? Do you know who the assassin is?"

Duo frowned and said, "Actually that is going to be addressed in the meeting today with Quarter and Trowa. Why don't we just wait to discuss it?"

Heero frowned back and glanced at the clock. There were ten minutes till the meeting. Surely ten minutes would not matter. "Fine."

Duo grinned at him and darted to the door, "I'll see you in ten then Hee-chan." He whipped around the door frame his braid trailing behind him. A familiar exit.

Heero froze. Then walked to the door and looked around the corner watching Duo walk down the end of the hallway towards the conference room and dart around that corner his braid whipping loosely out of sight.

No.

No. No. No. No. No. No. No.

NO.

Still Heero found himself walking slowly towards the conference room. Felt his hand gravitate towards the cool comforting gun tucked into his waist band. He turned the corner and walked towards the open door, grip tightening on handle of the gun. He looked inside and Duo was alone looking out the giant bay windows. Heero drew his gun up and pointed it at Duo's back, walking forward silently.

Duo tensed when he heard the click of the safety flicking off. He turned slowly caution written across his face. "Heero. What are you doing?"

"You killed him." Heero whispered.

"No… Heero… I didn't" Duo urged, but didn't flinch. The gun was still pointing directly at his chest.

"Don't lie to me Duo." Heero's voice was dangerous. On edge. Not enough sleep, too much emotional pressure, too sudden a realization.

"I don't lie, Hee-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" Heero yelled and edged closer. "You weren't there in the hall. The person you were supposed to protect was there. Relena was there, Trowa and Quatre were there, Jian and I were there. Where were you?!" Heero took another step closer. He was standing about two feet away anger rolling off him and Duo pressed himself back into the glass to get as far as possible away. "You weren't in the conference room Duo. Not in the crowd anyway."

"Please Heero. I can explain."

"Ah, so you admit it now." Heero stepped forward and pressed the gun barrel to Duo's sternum.

Duo panicked, "No, Heero. Please! Quatre and Trowa will be here soon. They know what to say!"

Heero snapped and brought his free hand up around Duo's throat squeezing tightly, his eyes burning into Duo's frightened ones. Duo couldn't help instinct from taking over and dropped his hands to the one gripping his throat trying to pry the fingers off. Heero lifted and slammed him up against the glass. A spider web pattern formed behind Duo's back.

"Only a Gundam pilot would be able to surprise another Gundam pilot. How often have I seen you exit with that braid flying behind you? How often have I told you it would get you in trouble one day?"

"Heero please…" Duo wheezed out. The glass behind him creaked dangerously.

Heero growled, "You shot him."

Duo was starting to lose consciousness and the glass was creaking dangerously. Duo kicked out hitting Heero's lowered hand with the gun. It fired into the conference table. Heero slammed Duo against the glass again and the second pane in the safety glassed shattered out.

Heero heard running from behind him in the hall. And ground out again, "You killed him." His best friend had killed Wufei. Had killed his..his… his love.

"Heero! What are you doing?!" Quatre's voice rang out high pitched and panicked, Heero pointed his gun at the three figured in the doorway.

"You're all in on it." He accused, glaring at Trowa Quatre and Lady Une in the doorway.

Heero felt a weak kick from Duo hit his ribs. "Let Duo go Heero. We can explain." Lady Une spoke calm and rationally edging out from behind Quatre, spreading his target range, still a tactician.

"You all killed Wufei!" He screamed at them.

Trowa spoke up loud and clear, "Put the gun down Heero and let Duo go."

He tightened his finger on the trigger. "LET HIM GO."

Heero threw Duo sideways to the ground, a ragged inhale breaching the tension as he still tried to weakly crawl behind the table for cover.

Trowa stepped forward and hands up in the air as Heero focused the gun on him. "He's not dead Heero."

Heero's eyes focused hard on Trowa's at the quiet revelation. "What?" he asked cautiously. He may have hallucinated. He couldn't have heard –

"Wufei is not dead."

* * *

TBC

* * *

There you have it. BUMP BUMP BUUUUUUMMMMM.... Another cliff hanger..... DAMN YOU SILVERSERPENT!!!!

Other's will be saying: Yeah. Right. How you going to write yourself out of this one?

IN which I respond: Hell if I know.

Reviews? ^_^v

K bye!


	34. Chapter 34

Hey there people ,

So it is getting harder and harder for me to updat this fic. Not because I don't want to, but because When I first started it I had a set plan and it would have been well over by now. BUT THIS MONSTER OF A FIC HAS IT'S OWN FREAKING IDEAS OF WHAT WILL HAPPEN!!! And so..It is getting harder and harder to figure out where it will go and how it will end. And I really really really don't want to have a cop out ending. REALLY. All this writing for a crap ending. That would suck .

So I'm sorry if it takes longer and longer to update this one. I'm trying I really am. It's just that Cause and Effect is so much easier to write right now, because I learned my lesson from this one. I know how to make a plan and stick to it. And I'm really exicted by that idea right now....

So no. I will not be abandonning it. And NO. it is not on a hiatus. It's just taking the reins out of my hands and runnig pell mell and I'm having a hard time getting it back on the rails. Or any rails.

So here is a very short chapter I know. Sorry.... I hope you enjoy regardless.

* * *

Ch 34

* * *

Heero exhaled hard, glaring at Trowa, not bothering to lower his pistol. "What do you mean?"

"He's not dead." He repeated.

"HOW?!" Heero yelled. Duo was breathing heavily from behind the conference table. Not getting up. Quatre was big eyed starring across the room at Heero trying to judge whether or not he was going to explode again. Une was wandering cautiously towards Duo on the far side of the table. All eyes were on Heero standing stiff gun barrel still targeting Trowa, pressure on his trigger finger not easing.

"We'll explain, right now. I promise. Just lower your gun Heero. I don't want another shot fired." Heero glared hardened. He didn't like this. Being coddled. Being left in the dark. Being treated like an insane terrorist in a hostage situation. "Heero security is on the way up because of the shot and pressure sensors on the window. Please, just lower the gun."

Heero lowered his gun and flicked the safety on. He didn't put it away, just stood waiting for the explanation that better come. Had to come, before he snapped again. The funeral, the last three weeks, the will, Jian. All had been a sham? It didn't make sense. Duo was getting up from the other side of the table slowly wincing. Heero didn't care about any pain he was feeling.

Quatre spoke up behind Trowa, "We were coming here to tell you that today, Heero. Duo was here to tell you as well. This was part of Wufei's plan. Maybe not his initial plan, but plans have to be changed in the field occasionally. We did not think you would figure it out before we could have this talk with you." He came a step closer to him. "Please Heero. We're sorry."

Heero walked past them all, "I will meet you in the garage. You are taking me to him now." He continued down the hall back to his office and left a note of 'I'm leaving' on the desk to Judy who was still out picking up lunch. He then returned to the elevator bays where he met Trowa, Quatre and Duo. They were all quiet as the elevator came and carried them away to the car park.

Once they loaded into the car Duo was the first to speak up, "I'm sorry Heero. It sucked for me to have to do this to you and have you go through this alone. I never wanted you to get hurt. I was against it the whole time. I didn't think it was necessary." Heero looked away from outside the car to glance back at Duo. Purple angry fingerprints were blossoming across his throat. Heero didn't feel particularly remorseful though.

"You don't lie." Heero growled at Duo.

Duo nodded and whispered harshly, "I still don't Heero. You have to see that. It's why I wasn't around you at all. If I had been there is no way I could have continued the charade."

Heero looked away as the limo drove on. "You should have told me."

Five minutes later the limo pulled up to a large skyscraper. So he had been in the city the whole time. Heero stepped out of the limo onto the street and recognized complex as a series of high priced condos. Quatre owned several in the building in case executives from other branches needed to fly in for meetings. So it would make sense to see him here often.

Excellent hiding situation.

Heero stepped out of the limo once it stopped and headed into the building. The others followed closely, but silently. The place was aesthetically pleasing. Sleek, clean, lines a lot of money was spent on this building.

They got into the elevator and Quatre keyed in his pass code before they started rising upward in the lift. Heero frowned resolutely fuming at the past weeks events. Duo's explanation had been rational, but the why of the situation had yet to be answered.

Heero followed the three sullen pilots down the hall. And up to some white door that Quatre once again entered a key code into.

Heero entered quickly all but shoving Trowa out of the way. Duo let him by considering he was still breathing funny and had no desire to get in Heero's way.

Heero moved towards the hallway to the left and began checking the rooms till he found him. Wufei was lying in his bed, but he looked startled at Heero's sudden arrival. Heero was startled to actually see Wufei alive. An emotional flood threatened to rise in him before he mercilessly crushed it aside letting rage take over. "How?" he growled.

Wufei looked up past him to the doors where the three pilots entered. He saw Duo's throat and read the concern flying off of Quatre, "Did you not receive the explanation?"

"No." Heero growled. "I realized your killer. And almost killed him."

Wufei sighed and wiggled up further in the bed. He looked pale indeed and an arm was in a sling, but that was it. "Heero. I'm sorry to have put you through this." He sighed and looked down. This was not the Ambassador he had been seeing for so long. But Heero wiped that errant thought away. Wufei could obviously act however a situation needed him to be.

"That week I had received a threat on Jian's life if I did not back down from pushing the bill. Neither giving up nor giving Jian's life was an option. I had already been poisoned previously; it was likely that they would be able to get to Jian no matter how carefully he was protected. So I plotted my death. There would be no need for retribution if I was gone."

Heero didn't let his face betray anything. And Wufei looked concern, "Don't you see Heero? It was the only way and you were to be my evidence. There was already rampant rumors flying in the papers about us and if we got you to believe then they would believe. I would be free to come back to the Preventers. I did not mean to hurt you."

"Why did you not tell me?" Heero ground out. His fists were clenched. It was insulting to believe that he was not good enough to know the secret. That he was not good enough to share a plan with despite countless completed missions and few failures.

"I was injured and Quatre believed it wise to stay silent. I thought I would come forward after a week, but he convinced me that time was needed first."

Heero turned to Quatre glaring menacingly and Trowa stepped up behind him. Quatre whispered softly, "That night, when you were startled in the front hall at conference, you broke Duo's hand. He was our designated shooter. He was to strike the chest plate and then make a clean shot through Wufei's shoulder for minimal damage, but real enough to convince those in the crowd. To convince you as you know fake blood from real." Duo shifted guiltily in place and Quatre continued, "Instead he hit the chest plate and the second hit in the shoulder missed its mark by a centimeter and took out an artery. Wufei almost bled out on the floor."

"Why was I not informed of the plan? He growled again,

"Because Heero. You were the one that was going to make it seem like he died. We had to convince you, before we would be able to convince anyone else."

"I could have acted." He protested.

Trowa spoke up from beside Quatre, "You suck at acting. You felt what you felt and acted accordingly. There is no way you could have acted your way through a break down at the cemetery."

"Then one of you should have done it." Heero growled. His rage was building again as he starred into Trowa's calm collected face. This was not what he wanted to be dealing with right now. "You are the infiltration specialist. You! Why send me through all of this? Why send me in blind?'

"Because I wanted it to be you." Heero turned to see Wufei walking gingerly towards Heero. "Because I was selfish when I asked you to be my bodyguard. Trowa's name had come up as an option." He looked down at the ground, "But I... I acted selfishly. I wanted you. I trust you and..." He looked past Heero to the others. They all took their silent leave.

He looked back at Heero once they had left, "I never thought that I would be aloud to have you in anyway and when we were on the blackmail 'mission' as I called it, I was so thrilled to be there with you. And what I said in the tunnel that night. It was true."

Wufei stepped closer and looked up at Heero's face, "I love you, Heero. And I'm sorry."

Heero stood on the spot starring into the dark pools, emotions warring within him. Happiness at seeing Wufei alive again, anger for being lied to, understanding and rage swirling together. He grabbed Wufei's shoulder trying to decide what to do, hug him or hurt him. Forgive the torment or force suffering.

The rage won.

Heero clamped down on Wufei's recovering shoulder, who screamed out in pain, curling down to the ground and away to try to escape the bruising grasp.

Heero pushed him backwards onto the ground as the doors behind him burst open with the other pilots to see what was happening. None had pulled guns, but all looked ready to intervene.

"You should have thought of another way."

* * *

TBC

* * *

Hey there. So I know it's short, but It's all I got that made sese to me right now...I hope you liked it! Reviews are craved like sun in Siberia!

Ciao,

Silverserpent


End file.
